Re(mark)able
by Ms.Stripey10
Summary: They had saved her. They were the enemy and they had saved her. Robin clenched her fists, wishing to meet them once more. Three figures stood on the roof of the Sea Train station. Two were men and the other, a woman. The man in the middle smiled, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. "We're here. "
1. Log 1

Log 1

Prolouge

Three Days Earlier;

The Enies Lobby Incident:

Usopp ran down the hallways of the Tower of Justice, his face covered in sweat and his mask slipping off. This Sogeking act was a pain.

Usopp had thought of an idea to get Robin back before she crossed the Gates of Justice and had ran away from Zoro and Kaku's fight right after Nami had unlocked their cuffs.

"Eeeeeek!" He screamed as he fled from Sanji and Jabra's fight.

"Aiiieee!" An enraged monster Chopper was bearing down on him. "Oi! Chopper! It's me! It's meeeeeaahhhhhhh!"

He ran up the steep stairs to the upper level, his fear spurring him on. He almost came to the top of the stairs, relief washing over him. He could see the tiny cracks of light that came through.

'Robin! I'm coming!'

A hundred more steps. Fifty. Thirty. Twenty. Ten. Five.

"Oomph!" Usopp bumped into something hard but soft.

"What the-AHHHHH!"

Usopp had bumped into a tall, hooded figure that was wearing a long, dark trench coat that zipped up like a hoodie. The figure had his arms crossed like he was scolding Usopp about something.

"Uh uh, I-I-I'm Sogeking! The king of sniping! Don't think you can beat me so easily!" Usopp stuttered. "Usopp NOISE!" He got out a chalkboard and raked his nails over it.

The man held his head as if it pained him. Usopp took that chance and sidestepped by him when something cold and sharp was by his throat, blocking his path. It was a woman this time, wearing a cleavage showing one-piece with a hood and fishnet tights with thigh-high boots. There was a cursive tattoo that read C.L. where left breast started and another one that looked like a nuclear sign on her neck. Usopp would've liked to have stared into her shirt a little longer, if circumstances were different, but then again, he would rather live than stare in the shirt of a woman with large boobs, unlike Sanji. He slowly turned around, being careful not to cut his neck on her sword.

As he ran away from the woman, another man, this time wearing a black hoodie with zippers all over it, appeared in front of him, spinning a chakram on his finger, casually leaning on the wall. Usopp looked around, panicked. He had no where to turn. Robin would be sent to the Gates of Justice. He tried to make a wild escape over the woman and the tall man. A quiet snarl, a tiger's snarl came from the man's direction and Usopp was filled with fear.

Before he could even compute what was happening, Usopp found himself lying with his back against the wall, wrapped in a chain that the man held and was surrounded by the threesome.

"I-I have eight thousand people under my command! You don't want to mess with me!"

The woman dropped her sword slightly. "Honto?"

"OF COURSE IT'S A LIE, YOU DOH-BAKA!" The tall man raged.

"Well, there's no need to threaten him. We are here to help, anyway." The hoodie man shook off his hood.

"I guess." The other two took off their hoods.

Each wore dark gloves and a dark cloth of the same material over their mouth and nose.

"Wh-what? You're here to help me?"

"We're not interested in the World Government. Didn't even want to be in this Cipher Pol 9 shit anyway." She bent down to his level, giving him a clear view of her breasts. "We like you guys."

Usopp swallowed, trying to moisturize his suddenly dry throat.

"We followed you all the way from Jabra's fight." The tall man said, gruffly. "What do you want us to do?" He flicked his wrist and the chain sped back to him, wrapping itself around his hand.

Usopp stood up and drew close to the others, whispering his plan and what he wanted them to do.

* * *

Usopp sat on the tower, satisfied. He knew those three would follow exactly what he said. They were smart and capable of anything. The three of them were standing by the escort that had arrived to take Robin away. Usopp scratched his chin. He was still curious about the tallest, and the one who seemed the oldest.

_A quiet snarl came from the man's direction and Usopp was filled with fear_

That was a definitely tiger's snarl that definitely came from his mouth. Was he a Zoan Devil Fruit user? Usopp should've asked.

While Usopp dozed off because of blood loss, Franky set the bomb off at the end of the bridge which caused Spandam to hurry and drag Robin closer to her doom. Usopp awoke with a jolt and saw the woman fly down the bridge. Good she got Franky. WAIT FLY?! Usopp goggled at the sight of white wings spreading out from her back.

'Well as long as she gets the job done.' Usopp thought.

"Cobalt Two?! Get back here!" The idiot of a leader, Spandam screamed.

So her name was Cobalt Two? Usopp chuckled. That Spandam man was really freaking out. He recalled that the woman had said they were the strongest after Rob Lucci. Spandam was probably freaking out that he didn't have any bodyguards anymore.

Right before Spandam crossed the Gates of Justice, the tall man stuck a foot out and tripped Spamdam. That was Usopp's signal. He shot Spandam in the back and started shooting the Marines. Robin started to run away. Usopp started to sing his Sogeking song as the Marines marveled at his sniping skills.

"COBALT ONE?! COBALT TWO?! COBALT THREE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING ME!" Spandam screeched hysterically. "Marines! Shoot Nico Robin without killing her!"

* * *

Franky shot his right hand out and propelled the towards the bridge.

"Why are you helping us?" Franky asked.

"Franky...it's me." Franky's eyes widened.

It was her alright. The little girl with the long brown hair that he had saved.

"I thought you died."

He heard her snort softly."Franky, how weak do you think I am?"

He ignored the question. "So does that mean that the other two are who I think they are? Those are new."

She shrugged at the wings. "They're not bad. And yeah. It's them."

"They've grown." He muttered to himself.

Franky felt her tense her grip on his shoulder. "They're about to shoot."

Franky slid onto the bridge just in time with the woman. The sounds of clangs and tinkles of deflected bullets rang through the air. Franky had his arms stretched out in front of Nico Robin and the woman had her wings stretched out and had turned clear, like a diamond. The shots stopped once Marines saw it had no effect on the two of them.

"I'm metal. Bullets won't work on me." Franky grinned.

"And I'm diamond. Marines are getting stupider by the day." The woman smirked.

* * *

The tall man with the tiger snarl was easily picking off Marines with his chain link whip. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other man slicing Marines with his chakrams. He chuckled softly to himself. This was too easy.

"Hm?" He whipped a Marine's face and he howled off the bridge.

A large foot was slamming into one of the battleships.

The other man slammed back to back with him. "Is that the rumored, Mugiwara no Luffy?" He asked, his chakrams spinning.

"I'm pretty sure that is."

Seconds later, the battleship exploded.

"What?" The fighting stopped all around the two of them. "Mugiwara is...dead?!"

The man whipped his head towards Franky, Nico Robin and the other woman.

"Your captain is dead!" Spandam cackled.

Nico Robin was slumped on the bridge, shocked.

"Just like he deserved!"

"Oi, did he really just-?" The man with the spinning blades asked the tall man.

"There's no way." The man said, curling his chain. "You're talking about Mugiwara no Luffy. He's not just anyone."

"Why are you protecting that woman? That woman has the blood of Ohara in her. Are you you want to trust such a dangerous woman?"

"Spandam's being an ass." The man spun his chakrams impatiently. "We could just finish this right-"

They moved out of the way as Spamdam flew at the two men from Franky's punch.

"There's no more room for my face to swell..." Spandam moaned.

He got up quicker than expected and started muttering to his sword.

"Elephant Chop!"

The sword turned into an elephant with a sword for a trunk and was flying at Nico Robin. The tall man jerked in surprise. She was a woman! The man raced towards the flying sword.

* * *

"Ungh-"

A splash of blood fell onto Robin's leg. She looked up and a bit of the sword stuck out the back of the body. The sword had impaled the hooded man who had stepped in front of the blade for her. Franky had grabbed the elephant, but it still would've wounded her severely.

"Nii-chan!" The woman gasped.

"Turn your trunk back." Franky aimed his gun at the elephant's head. "Or I'm going to blow your head up."

The elephant tearfully changed it's trunk back. The man collapsed to his knees with a moan. He was about to fall forward, but Robin caught him and turned him so he was facing her.

"Why? She whispered.

The man didn't answer. She only heard his ragged breaths through the fabric that was over his mouth and nose. She reached a hand to take off the hood, but the man grabbed her hand with surprising speed for one hurt so bad. He paid the price for his speed by the choking noise he made and the black fabric grew darker as he coughed up his blood.

He shook his head slowly no as the grip on her hand started to shake. The woman dropped down to Robin and the man, her hands shaking.

The man's grip on her hand slackened as he let go to staunch his wound. Robin placed her hand by his, helping him. The other man with the zippered coat appeared by her side and gently lifted his body out of her arms.

"Thank you." Robin whispered as they readied to leave.

The man, who was now over the shoulder of the other man shook his hand, as if he was saying 'Don't mention it.'

They jumped off the bridge, leaving Robin wanting to see the faces of the three who had saved her, especially the face of that man.

* * *

**A/N:**I decided to revise the first chapter because I realized I write well when it's late at night, and that the old first chapter sucked balls. So here's the new one. Hope it's better.

~Stripey 


	2. Log 2

**A/N: **I forgot to make an author's note on the first chapter because my idiot of an iPod won't let me do anything. It pisses me off.

Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfic on here, so bear with me please. I deeply apologize if my writing sucks. I wrote at least 16 chapters while I was on vacation to Japan on my iPod, but then realized I was pushing the story a little bit and it seemed very…rushed, so it might take a while to get it all uploaded onto , but I will! Don't worry! I'll try to get as many chapters as I possibly can but, that might change once I get into the school year. Freshman…..ugh…

Please rate and review, it really does help. If you have any suggestions, those help too. If you wanna tell me my story sucks, - just read it before you say that- but that helps too. XP

I'll have some Japanese words and phrases in here, so if you're wondering what any of them mean, feel free to ask.

FYI, changed my name from Meguru10 to 10, so this was Meguru10's fanfic.

~Stripey

* * *

Log 2

**Livia POV**

"Geez, this is Water 7? It's changed a lot." I took a draw from my cigarette and tied my hair into its regular messy, brown ponytail.

"Well, I heard that the damage from the last Aqua Laguna hurt it a lot." My younger brother, Crusoe replied. He had spiky, short blue hair and tan skin with amber eyes.

Crusoe looked carefree and happy in our hometown of Water 7. I smiled at his boyishness as he stretched his long arms out and covered his huge yawn.

"Blllaaazzzeee-"He whined. "I don't understand why we had to come here so late."

My older brother, Blaze scratched his wild, red hair, annoyed. "Crusoe, we're wanted now. We don't have the cover of the World Government anymore. With Water 7 being so close to the destroyed Enies Lobby, Marines could find us right away."

"But,"

"No buts, Crusoe." Blaze's eyes flashed.

That shut him up.

Blaze tapped his foot on the roof of the Sea Train impatiently.

"Let's go." He jumped off the roof and Crusoe and I followed in suite.

"Livia," Blaze said as we ran.

"Mmm?"

"Where are they?"

"Oh? Blaze asking me a question? I'm honored." I scoffed.

"Livia, just answer the question." He growled. I saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

I giggled. "They're staying in the temporary Galley-La headquarters. You know, where we used to stay if we stayed late for a project at Dock 1."

Blaze nodded.

He took a sharp turn to the right and then another turn to the left. I recognized this as the shortcut we used to take when we were kids. I smiled. There were a flood of memories down this alley way. Crusoe vaulted off a garbage can, making a large, clattering noise.

"Crusoe!" Blaze hissed.

Crusoe shrugged. "Sorry."

* * *

We stopped at the sight of the building that had the Galley-La sign on it.

I smiled. "Just the same as ever."

"You've never said anything truer." Blaze said.

The three of us studied the large building.

"Remember when I threw your panties out the window in front of Paulie-san?" Crusoe laughed as he pointed to the window by the door.

"Yes." I said, throwing out my leg to kick him.

Crusoe danced out of the way and laughed. Even Blaze had a small grin on his face.

"See," Crusoe threw an arm over Blaze's shoulder. "When we talk about panties, Blaze smiles!"

Blaze gave him a death glare and pushed Crusoe's arm off.

"Oh dear, Crusoe." I sighed. "You took his smile away."

Blaze ignored me and turned to the door.

"It doesn't look like anybody's home." He mused.

The windows were dark and it was silent.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Crusoe called.

"Shut up!" I punched him.

"My sisters physically abusing me! Anybody there?"

"Crusoe!" I hit him with the butt of my sword. "Seriously! Cut it out!"

"Hehe." He rubbed the area where I hit him.

I sheathed my sword and touched the cold door handle.

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" I opened the door.

The door creaked open to the familiar room, with the bunk beds, and the same table with the same blue tablecloth.

"It hasn't changed a bit." I said softly.

Blaze and Crusoe nodded. Crusoe turned to shut the door, when Blaze stopped him.

"No, use the moonlight as light."

Crusoe nodded and stopped.

We stood there in silence, reveling in the memories we remembered. Blaze suddenly snapped his head to his left.

"Blaze?" I asked, concerned.

Blaze said nothing, only his piercing green eyes told me that he was watching, waiting, listening for something.

"Hurry, Cruse, now, shut the door." Blaze said. "Quietly."

Crusoe shut the door quickly, leaving us in pitch black darkness.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"They're here." I heard tension in his voice. "They might not take to us kindly, so be ready."

As soon as he said that, the door was opened by a boy wearing a white and red tank top with the Galley-La sign on it and a straw hat; Monkey D. Luffy.

"Mugiwara." Blaze muttered.

"Ahn? Who're you?" Luffy asked.

The green-haired swordsman by him unsheathed his katanas. I put my hand up.

"We're not a threat, Swordsman." I said, coyly.

I heard a small gasp in their crew. A tall woman with raven hair made her way to the front of her crew.

"You…" She pointed at us.

I blew my cigarette smoke.

"Us." I replied simply.

"You helped me." She said.

"That we did." Blaze said. "Nico Robin."

Nico Robin gave him an unreadable look.

"Everyone, these are the hooded people I told you about." She turned to the Mugiwara pirates.

"Oh, you were the ones who helped Robin? Tha-" The captain's sentence was cut short as a blonde man with a curly eyebrow grasped my hands.

"Ohh, love, oh beauty," He crooned. "Miss, you are the flower of my heart, the jewel of jewels! Your beauty is above all! Sail off into the sunset with me at once!"

I detached my hands from him and put them on my hips, cocking an eyebrow. "No."

"Ah!" He leaned back, blood gushing from his nose. "Pretty-chan, even when you deny me, you are cute!"

"Who is this idiot?" I pointed at the blonde man who was now drowning in his blood.

"Sanji, the cook." A girl whom I could tell was younger than me said. She had orange hair and had a tattoo on her shoulder. "You've got quite an assortment of tattoos there."

I looked down at my body. "I guess."

"Um…what is that..." Crusoe pointed to a furry, bear-like thing hiding between Robin's legs.

"Oh…that's Chopper." Luffy said.

"Aww! It's a little baby bear!" I squealed.

"I'M NOT A BEAR, YOU BASTARD!" It screamed at me.

"Acck!" I shrieked and grabbed Crusoe's arm. "It talked!"

"OF COURSE I CAN TALK!"

"IT TALKED AGAIN!" I sobbed and hid my face in Crusoe's shoulder.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You guys are funny!"

"It's not like we've seen a talking dog before." Blaze replied.

"I'M NOT A DOG, I'M A REINDEER!"

"Shishishi!"

"Oi, Livia, get off me." Crusoe tried to detach my nails from his precious tiger stripe printed shirt. I just clenched harder.

"You guys are REALLY funny." Luffy said.

He scratched his chin. The crew seemed to get a solemn air about them, Chopper grew quiet, Nico Robin pursed her lips, the cook got up from his blood, the swordsman gave Luffy a look and the ginger just sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"You guys saved Robin." Luffy became serious. "I can never repay you for that. But what I can do is…." He stopped. We waited for his answer.

**"JOIN MY CREW!"**


	3. Log 3

Log 3

**Blaze POV**

What was this little thing of a kid trying to get us to do? Join his crew? What?

I was so confused. Why would he want us for his crewmates? We were the "baddies", the, "Agents of the World Government." Why in the shit would that little bastard with the fucking straw hat want us?

"You seem a bit shocked." Nico Robin remarked.

"Hell yeah I am." I replied. Damn right I'm shocked, woman! I'm beginning to regret I saved you now!

"Blaze," I heard Livia say sharply.

She had detached herself from Crusoe's shoulder and pulled me roughly close.

"What the hell is your problem? Calm your dick!" My sister turned to the Mugiwara crew.

"Of course we'll join, Luffy! Your crew seems like the best place for us, anyway."

She smiled and crouched down to Chopper. "And I can get to know this little, cute reindeer."

Chopper only stared. Crusoe grinned, obviously pleased Livia had us join the crew.

I, on the other hand was furious.

"Dammit, Livia, what the hell?!" I grabbed her arm.

She tutted. "My, my, my, when we get angry, our language becomes foul, doesn't it." She touched my nose lightly.

"Don't lecture me on anger management," I growled. "Bitch."

Livia's blue eyes flared, making her even scarier than she already was. I let go of her arm and backed off, knowing I had gone too far.

"S-sorry, Liv-" She grabbed my shirt, knocking me into the table.

I tried to get up but she pushed my back down onto the flat surface using her arm and her right leg. Livia drew her shorter sword and put it up to my throat. I could felt the cold metal burning on my hot skin. Her cigarette smoke blew in my face. I swallowed.

"Mister, I think you've got it wrong." She snarled. "You're the bitch here."

In her anger, she couldn't keep herself under control and her white wings shot out from their cover, ripping her jacket. I heard the crew gasp.

"She was a Devil-Fruit user?" The moss head swordsman asked.

Livia turned her head towards him. "Yes, Roronora Zoro," She spat, maliciously. "I am a Devil-Fruit user but these," She pumped her wings once. "Are not my power."

She shoved my chin higher with the hilt of her sword.

"You called me a bitch pretty easily back there, didn't you." She remarked.

"No I-"

"Shut up!" Livia's hand slipped, giving me a deep cut on my chin. I sighed and looked her in the eye.

"This is a white jacket, you know," I said.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch, Liv. Really." I continued.

A hot tear ran down her face and splashed onto my cheek.

"Don't you remember?" She asked.

"Remember what?" I said, gently.

"Finn Mccoy." She gasped through the now flood of tears.

I tensed at that name.

"You sounded just like him."

I swallowed, hard. Had I really sounded that cruel and vicious, like that perverted pirate Livia had slaughtered with the very sword she now pointed at me?

"Livi, I didn't-"

"Quit making excuses!" She yelled as she thrust her sword at me.

I calmly thought, 'I am going to die,' but my body wasn't that calm. I felt myself break out into a sweat, felt my eyes grow wider as the sword made it's way steadily towards me. I could hear yelling and gasps coming from the Mugiwara crew.

At the last second, I heard Crusoe's voice. It was low and mature, a clear indication he was using his powers.

"Time," I turned my head towards Crusoe, silently begging him to hurry. He pointed the palm of his hand towards us. A ray of light illuminated from it.

"Flat."

The world became black and white as Cruse said those words. I felt my movements become slow and sluggish. Livia's knife was inches away from me, but it wouldn't touch me at this speed. Crusoe made his way to us at a normal, walking speed.

"Livia, why are you trying to murder our brother?" He asked her, his amber eyes filled with golden light, the way he looked when he used his power.

Livia tried to respond but her mouth moved extremely slow, making it difficult to talk. The Mugiwara crew seemed to have a tough time adjusting to the slow of time. The surprised looks on their faces looked comical in slow motion.

Crusoe calmly pulled the knife out of Livia's grasp and walked away his back turned to us. The color in the world slowly seeped back in as the time limit slowly ran out. The world seemed to shake as all the color rushed in.

"Oi, was that a Noro-Noro Beam?!"Luffy asked, angrily.

Crusoe laughed. "Jikan-Jikan no mi, Monkey D. Luffy. I have the power to manipulate time."

"Doesn't that make you unbeatable?" Nico Robin questioned.

Crusoe turned to her. "Nope. I'm actually pretty vulnerable. There're some who're strong enough to fight the light and there're some where it doesn't work at all. But I'm not going to tell you all my weaknesses, Nico Robin."

He tossed Livia's sword in the air and caught it.

"Livia, don't do that again." Crusoe said. "Keep your anger in check."

He flung the sword at her. Livia caught it and fluidly replaced it into her scabbard. She got off of me and stared at the ground.

I lifted myself off the table. "Livia," I started, but she held her hand up and looked me in the eye.

Don't think this is over just because Cruse saved you." She said. "I'm joining their crew whether you like it, or not.

"She went and stood by Luffy. Crusoe gave me a look that said "C'mon," and he walked to Luffy's other side.

I clenched my fists.

Becoming a pirate? That was insane, out of the question. We would shame Mom and Dad.

But then again, Dad found out things about the World Government that he wasn't supposed to know and they killed him for it...We were treated harshly after we were kidnapped from Franky...I remembered Mother telling me after my Father's funeral, with tears in her eyes as I asked her why he was killed.

"Blazey, do whatever you feel is right. Don't let anyone or anything tell you no."

I clenched my fists harder. I didn't know what was right, or what was wrong anymore.

"Monkey D. Luffy." I said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you promise to help keep my family safe?"

He laughed. "Of course! We're already nakama, aren't we?"

"Then that settles it." I said, and stuck my hand out.

"Shishishi!" Luffy grabbed my hand.

Little did I know that making this small decision would change the course of my life-our lives-forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Do you like Crusoe's ability and Livia's wings? Give me ideas on new OCs and different devil fruit powers! I might use them ;) Please remember to rate and review!

~Stripey10 


	4. Log 4

Log 4

**Crusoe POV**

I woke the next morning to Luffy's snoring.

"Can't that kid sleep with his mouth shut?" I asked groggily to who I believed was Sanji.

"No. You should see how he powers up for battle." The curly eyebrow man replied.

I yawned and walked into the kitchen where Nico Robin was already awake, reading a book. I stared at her, trying to get a reaction, but nothing happened. Her blue eyes stayed on the book's page. Defeated, I walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Alcohol so soon in the morning Helmsman-san?" She asked without even lifting an eye from her book.

I blinked sleepily at her and she smiled slightly without looking at me. I didn't reply and turned back to the alcohol. When I couldn't find any beer in the fridge, I ransacked the cupboards and the drawers and grabbed the only bottle of alcohol I could find, which was wine.

"Can I drink this?" I lifted the bottle of wine.

She glanced at the label and nodded.

"Alrighty then."

I corked the bottle open with my finger and sat across from Nico Robin. As I took a gulp, I watched her eyes fly across the pages. I noticed her eyes were the same shade as Livia's. I slammed the bottle down on the table, trying to faze her. No reaction. She just blinked. I bumped the bottom of the table with my knee. Again, no reaction. I stretched out and touched her knee casually. She moved away from me slightly. I grinned.

"That surprised you a little, didn't it? I win." I grinned wider and took another swig.

She flipped a page in the book, lazily looked up and stared me in the eye. The look she gave me was...sexy. I choked on the wine that was running down my throat and I heard her giggle as I tried to cough the wine out.

"I win." She said.

I looked up at the devil of a woman. Why was she playing with me? It was obvious she had no attraction at all towards me. I studied the woman's face, at the sultry look she gave me, to her long black hair and her very large chest. She was actually really hot. I tried to change the subject.

"How do you know I'm a helmsman?" I asked, clearing my throat.

She gave me a questioning look.

"You don't remember what you said last night?"

"No." I replied, getting nervous.

"Luffy asked what you three were. You were the helmsman, your hot-headed sister was the swordsman and your...older brother was the blacksmith. You're also all shipwrights. You learned under Franky, who was your adoptive father, am I wrong?" She took a sip from her coffee.

I furrowed my brow. She always got a weird look and tone when she talked about Blaze.

"No, you're not wrong." I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"Im guessing I was asleep when Blaze told you guys all that stuff."

I reached behind my head and scratched my hair.

"Well my hair's not supah today." I muttered.

Nico Robin giggled.

"You try to do everything Franky does, don't you?"

I blushed. "No I don't, Nico Robin!"

She waved her hand dismissively as if she was waving me off.

"Stop calling me Nico Robin. It sounds so formal."

"What should I call you then? I barely even know you!"

She gave me a look.

"What?!" I asked, incredulously.

"Call me Robin." She said, turning back to the book.

I frowned and folded my arms.

'Robin, Robin, Robin.'

I replayed the name over and over in my mind again. It didn't sound too bad without the "Nico". But then again, Nico Robin was way easier for me to say instead of just plain Robin. I entertained myself by watching her again. I noticed that every few seconds, she'd place her hair over her ear, and then flip her hair over her left shoulder. I smirked.

So she was self-conscious about her appearance in front of me.

Blaze ruined my silent study of one of the crew members by bursting into the room, his hair wilder than it usually was.

"Bed head." I muttered.

"Ahn?" Blaze snarled.

"Nothing."

"Hmph. Oi, Nico Robin." She looked up from her book.

"Yes, Kajiya-san?"

"It's true Franky's making a boat for you guys?" His eyes were wild, and Robin looked unnerved.

"...That is correct." She answered him slowly.

"Thanks." He ran out of the room. I heard the front door slam after him.

I rested my elbows on the table. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Why?" She asked.

"He doesn't give out thank yous that easily."

"Hmm." She looked out the window. "I wonder why he's in such a hurry."

"Instead of being a blacksmith, he wanted to become a shipwright. Like as a profession, instead of just knowing the skills. Franky told him no." I told her.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"It has something to do with his Sensei, Tom-san. The man who created the blueprints to the ship. He's never told us why. He just said it was too dangerous."

I lifted am eyebrow as Robin seemed to pass off what I said about the blueprints.

"Robin, I already know what you were sent to Enies Lobby for. Remember, I used to be government personnel."

She smiled. "That's the first time you called me Robin."

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you?"

She laughed. We were interrupted by Sanji spinning into the room.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!" He sang and then looked at me. "Shitty bluehead."

"WHAT THE-?!" I tried to stand up to kick his ass, but Robin's Devil Fruit arms held me back. "You should be thankful Robins here to stop me from making you to shit, Curly Eyebrow Man!"

"DON'T MOCK THE EYEBROW!" Arms appeared from around Curly Eyebrow Man and held him back.

"Errgghh-" We pushed our faces close to each other, grinding our teeth.

"Crusoe? What the heck? Calm down."

"Ahn?" I turned to find Livia standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips and a cigarette in her mouth.

"LIVIA-SHWANNNN!" Curly Eyebrow cartwheeled over to her.

"Fuck off." She said and punched him.

"Haaaiiiiii~"He fainted.

"Livia, what'd you punch him with?" I asked. "I think you killed him!"

She held up her fist which was clear and sparkling.

"Diamond." Her hand slowly turned back into it's normal state.

"What power is that? Its obviously a Logia power, isn't it?" Robin asked her.

Livia looked annoyed when the older woman asked her the question.

"Dia-Dia no mi." She sighed. "It let's me turn my body into diamond and let's me create anything out of diamond at my will." Her wings stretched out as she sat in the chair next to mine.

"What about your wings?" Robin asked again.

Once more, Livia looked annoyed.

"They're implants from a doctor in the World Government. They're supposed to be a method of punishment. They didn't sedate me when they implanted them, so you could say that they are my punishment."

Robin's eyes were wide. "They tortured you?" I remembered holding my head in the cell we were kept in, trying to block my ears from hearing Livia's screams.

Livia looked at her coldly. "They all tortured us. Blaze most of all."

Robin seemed to shrink back.

"God, I'm hungry." Livia arched her back.

"LIVIA-SHWAN! I'll make a fantastic love breakfast for you!" Curlyman crooned.

"Oh, really? Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Livia tittered.

I rolled my eyes. "And just a few seconds ago, you were kicking his ass."

He got out a pan and some food from the fridge and started cooking something that smelled really good.

"Oh, Livia, you're awake? I didn't hear you getting out of the room." I turned in my chair and found that the cute ginger from last night was standing there.

"NAMI-SHWAAAANNN!"

She gave me a smile.

"Hello little Franky."

"Hey woman! I'm not Franky! I don't even have a ducktail! I'm not a pervert! I don't wear gay speedos!"

She laughed. "Yeah, but you have spiky blue hair." She patted my hair. "And you wear pretty vibrant clothes."

"Not now!" I protested, pointing to the white cotton tank top I had on.

"Yes but you're probably going to wear a hot pink and black palm tree patterned short sleeved collard shirt over that."

I cringed. "How did you know?"

She winked at me."I looked in your drawers."

I immediately turned red. Nami sat next to Robin when Luffy came streaming into the room, with a pissed off Zoro in tow.

"Hey, is Franky really making a ship for us?!" He cheered.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know." Sanji said, dishing up the food for us.

"Yay! So he was a good guy, huh."

"Well, with the rest of the money and the time we have, let's go shopping! Wait. Where's the one hundred million belis that were here?! Nami asked.

Luffy replied that he used it all for their party yesterday and Luffy got pounded from Nami.

* * *

When we got back from shopping, Cocoro-basan explained to the Mugiwaras about Fisherman Island, the next island we'd be heading to, and the Florian Triangle. I sat back and dozed. I'd already heard of Fisherman Island and I'd already been through the Florian Triangle. I laughed to myself. I was a Mugiwara as well, why was I separating myself from them? It took a little getting used to. My short doze was interrupted by Kiwi, Mozu, Chimney, Gonbe and Blaze rushing in through the door.

"Franky aniki says...! For everyone to come!" Kiwi panted.

"His 'dream ship' is done!" Mozu said in the exactly same voice.

"He made a REALLY COOL ship!" Chimney said.

Blaze was resting against the pane. "It's pretty...amazing." He said a ragged voice.

"WHOA! It's already done?!" Luffy asked.

"Six of the best shipwrights in Water 7 made it!" Mozu replied.

"Let's go!" Sanji said.

As we walked out the door, we could hear voices in the distance.

Mugiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-waraaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaannn! Mugiwara-saaaaaaaaaan!" It was the Franky Family.

"Ha...Ha...Have you seen the wanted posters today?"

"Wanted posters?" Luffy asked.

"You've got a friggen unbelievable amount on your head, Mugiwara-san!" Luffy still looked clueless.

"Here, it's better if you just see them." He spread out the posters. "Mugiwara no Luffy; Bounty: Three hundred million belis. Pirate Hunter Zoro; Bounty: One hundred twenty million belis. The Devil's Child Nico Robin; Bounty: Eight million belis. Black Leg Sanji(Picture Mistake); Bounty: Seventy seven million belis. The Sniper King, Sogeking; Bounty: Thirty million belis. Cat Burglar Nami; Bounty; Sixteen million belis. Cotton Candy Lover Chopper(Pet); Bounty: Fifty belis." He reached into his pocket and took out a newspaper and looked and Blaze, Livia and I. "There's bounties for you too. There was a whole article about you, saying how you were extremely dangerous escaped assassins, who joined up with the Mugiwara crew wanting to bring down the World Government."

Our three wanted posters were in there.

"Take a look. The Tiger Devil Cobalt Blaze; Bounty: Two hundred sixty million belis."

Blaze grinned at the sight of his bounty.

"The Diamond Wing Cobalt Livia; Bounty: Eighty one million belis."

"WHY IS MY BOUNTY THE SAME AS THAT WOMAN!" Livia spat.

"It's not. Yours is a thousand higher." Robin pointed out.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!"

Robin giggled.

"And finally, Time Twister Cobalt Crusoe; Bounty: Ninety eight million belis."

"Heh, I like that. It's catchy. Hey Curly Eyebrow, who the fuck is that?" I pointed to his bounty poster.

"Who the fuck is that?" He whispered, looking as if he'd been shot.

"I guess he doesn't know."

"Well, I know there's a lot of things you'd like to say to each other, but please, look at this last one." He took one last poster from his pocket. "Cyborg Franky; Bounty: Fourty four million belis!"

The Franky Family bowed to Luffy. "Please, we can't take care of him anymore, now that the world knows about him. Please, Mugiwara-san, take him out to sea with you! That person was a pirate's child in the first place!

* * *

"WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOU OUT ON A BUNCH OF ADVENTURES!"

Iceberg had taken the cloth off the new ship.

"Oh, Cruse-kun, Livia-chan, you've grown up." Iceberg said as he sat by us while we marveled at the ship. "It's good to know that you survived the World Government."

Iceberg was like an uncle to us. He took care of us while Franky went around causing havoc. Livia gave Iceberg a hug.

"Iceberg-ojisan! It's so good to see you!"

"Same to you Livia, beautiful as usual." He studied her. "I see you got a new assortment of tattoos, and piercings. But then again, your family is known for their decorations." He flicked the hoops and studs in her ear. "I see you still have the blue streaks in your hair."

She grinned. "Of course!"

Luffy and the others had already climbed the ship. I could hear their excited voices.

"There's a slide!"

"It's a grass deck!"

"You can garden too."

"Hey, Ice-no-ossan? Where's Franky?" Luffy asked.

Iceberg turned from his conversation with Livia to the Straw Hat boy.

"He had no intentions of meeting you again. Mugiwara, you want him to be your shipwright, right?" Iceberg stood up.

"Yeah! You figured that out pretty easily! I picked him to be our shipwright!"

"That's why he left."

"You mean, he doesn't want to?"

"The exact opposite. He wouldn't be able to resist if you asked. That's why he hid. But, he blames himself for something, which is why he has to stay on this island."

"He blames himself?"

"If you ask me, it's stupid. That's why you have to take him by force."

I gave Blaze a look. By force? He shrugged.

"That's really the only way..."

I turned to the new ship. He was right. There really was no other way...

* * *

The method of force turned out to be stealing his speedo bottoms. Livia sighed, sitting on the swing that was on the deck of the ship.

"I should've known."

Blaze was actually laughing, holding his sides in pain.

"Just imagine his facial expression!" He gasped.

Livia, me, and Nami and Robin who were listening in, thought about it. I imagined his face of rage as he ran down the streets, looking for his speedos. I recalled when I stole his trunks when he wasn't looking, the look of fury on his face and burst out laughing. Nami was the second to laugh and Livia was trying hard not to, but there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Pants hentai." Blaze taunted, trying to make her laugh.

Livia squealed with laughter, falling off the swing. CRASH! A loud bang filled the air. Robin, Blaze, Livia, Nami and I rushed to the edge of the ship. Franky was head first in a pile of debris, his butt in the air, showing his kintamas to the world. Luffy and Chopper landed on the deck beside us.

"Ungah!" Franky exploded out of the scraps.

"Franky!" Luffy waved his briefs in the air. "Thanks for the ship! Arigato! It's the best ship ever! We'll take good care of it!"

Franky grinned. "I'll be prayin for your safety during your journey."

Luffy just smiled and held the pants tighter.

"If you want these pants back," He yelled. "Become our shipwright!"

"Give me back my pants, Mugiwara." Franky growled.

"Then become our nakama!"

Robin had a glint in her eye. I hadn't been with her very long, but I could tell she was up to something.

"If I may be rough," She said. "Could I give you a hand?"

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Flower petals swirled around her. I'd heard that when she did this, she was using her power.

"Dos Fleur," Two hands appeared near Franky's crotch.

No way. She couldn't do that to Franky. That was too cruel.

"Grab." I guess she decided it wasn't that cruel then.

Franky howled with pain, breaking out into a sweat. Blaze cringed with sympathy. We both knew how he felt. After all we lived with Livia.

"They'll fall off!" Kiwi screeched.

"They'll be torn off! Like a mikan!" Mozu wailed.

"Hey, Robin, I want him to still be a man when he joins our crew! Don't take them off!" Luffy yelled.

"Aieeeee! It hurts just watching!" Chopper yelped.

"It's been long enough. Why don't you forgive yourself?" Iceberg said. "Why don't you go and live your dream?"

"Ow, ow, ow," Franky sniffed, tears coming out of his eyes.

Something was thrown at Franky from where the Franky Family were watching.

"Whats this?" Franky asked.

"Your bag!" Franky slumped down in his tears.

"You bastards..."

""Luffy!" Sanji called. "We're in a bad situation! We have to hurry!"

"Your jii-san came back! He's coming for us!"

"Eh? Eh? Jii-san? What?" Livia asked. No one answered her.

Luffy threw Franky's pants back at him. "Your shipwright will be..." Franky roared. "This Franky!" The crew cheered.

Franky floated onto the ship.

"Get your pants on." Zoro said gruffly.

As the ship left port, everyone seemed tense.

"Hey, Luffy," Nami started to say.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"One of our crew members left. I told Luffy that someone who disrespects the captain like thar needs to come and apologize himself. Luffy doesn't need to apologize." Zoro told me.

I nodded. The boat suddenly rocked two and fro.

"Crap! We've been found!"

"Jii-chan!"

Blaze, Livia and I hung over the railing, trying to see who his grandpa was. There was a marine ship behind us, but I saw no grandpa.

"Luffy~! Can you hear me? This is Jii-chan, this is Jii-chan."

We almost fell off the railing.

"Your grandpa is Garp-jii-jii?" We yelled in unison.

"Oh, and I see Blaze-kun, Livia-neechan and Crusoe-kun. Konichiwa!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! KONICHIWA?!" We screamed.

"Heh heh. Anyway, Luffy! Sorry about this but I'm going to have to make you the ocean's weeds!" Another cannonball flew at us.

I unsheathed my chakrams and sliced the cannonball to bits.

"He came!" Chopper squealed.

A guy with a long nose stood at the edge of the beach, yelling something, but wasn't apologizing.

"He isn't that Sogeking?" Livia pointed.

The long nose and that bushy black hair pretty much fit the description.

"I think so." Blaze said. "Apparently, his real name is Usopp."

The kid started sobbing.

"I'm really sorry!" He yelled. "It was my fault!"

Luffy reached out and grabbed Usopp with his Gomu Gomu power. After a lot of sobbing, he was dancing with Franky, Chopper and Luffy.

"Are you even sorry?" Nami muttered.

"Speaking of which," Franky said. "What are we going to name this ship? Iceberg said Thousand Sunny, but I-"

"I think Thousand Sunny is the best." Luffy grinned.

"You didn't even hear my name!"

Usopp came over by us.

"So you got on the crew? Nice." He muttered something to Blaze.

I thought I heard a trace of Robin there and Blaze blushed, telling Usopp to shut it. I furrowed my brow. Blaze liked Robin?

"Jii-chan! We're going!" Luffy waved.

"Cruse!" Franky barked. I stood at attention. "Get at the wheel, you bastard, that's your job!"

I ran to the wheel. Franky really did a good job on it. He made just how I like it.

"You like the wheel?" Blaze asked behind me.

I turned the wheel to avoid a cannonball. "Yeah."

"I made it for you." I turned to look at him. "Keep your eye on the wheel, dipshit!" He spat.

I smiled. That was Blaze for you.

"Turn the dial here." Franky instructed.

I turned it and felt the ship tremble.

"Coup de Burst!"

The ship shot into the sky near the sun as we got closer to the New World.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the crappy ending. It's like five in the morning and I've been up for like four hours writing this friggen long chapter.

~Stripey10 


	5. Log 5

**A/N:** Hello all, sorry it took so long to get this one out. I've been really busy with everything(school, etc...)and I had to watch and read the anime and manga over again, but I've really wanted to get back to this because the Thriller Bark arc starts! I LOVE Thriller Bark.

Anyway, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think I'm going to post a chapter one day of every week(like a TV show)because I'm getting really busy and a week should give me enough time to write a chapter.

Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: Yes, he did suffer(she killed him quite brutally). I'm going to make like a backstory chapter about them, so yeah. That'll be out sooner or later.

~Stripey

* * *

Log 5

**Livia POV**

"IT'S A NEW RECORD!" Usopp and Chopper screamed as Luffy swung off the swing and flew towards the second level of the deck.

I smiled at their childlessness as all three of them began to swing together.

"Livia, do you wanna try?" Chopper asked.

I laughed. "No thanks, Chopper, maybe next time."

"Ok!"

I walked into the main room where Nami was taking out three glasses of what looked like a milkshake with whipping cream and a cherry on top.

"Oh, Livia! And Robin! You're just in time! Sanji-kun sent these down to us." Nami said. I had walked in with Robin?! How did I not notice that woman behind me?

I turned and Robin was giving me her usual serene smile. I huffed and took my glass from Nami and sat by the glass that separated the room and the aquarium, making sure to distance myself from Nico Robin. Why did I hate Nico Robin so? I didn't know. Just every time I looked at her, she would just smile and it pissed me off. It was like she was playing with my family. I already knew that she had Blaze and Crusoe under her seductive spell. All she needed me to do was trust her as a friend. Yes, she was my crew mate now, but she didn't need to use my brothers for her bodily needs. I silently sipped my drink, glaring at Nico Robin, when Nami looked at me, no, the glass behind me.

"Eh? Ussop?"

I turned and saw Usopp. He was busy scooping up the tako they'd caught yesterday. Suddenly, all of the tako started to stick onto him and he started to drown.

"Usopp! This is bad!" Nami exclaimed.

"Oh, he's in trouble, isn't he." Robin stood up and was about to use her powers when Usopp got covered in black ink.

"There's trouble down here! Usopp's drowning!" Nami called to Luffy and Chopper.

I heard Luffy yell his gatling attack and I guess Usopp was ok because I heard him screaming up at Luffy, "I COULD'VE DIED FROM THAT!"

I smirked.

"Livia! Weren't you worried?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I was," I said. "For a second."

"Hey! There's something floating out in the sea!" Zoro called from the crow's nest.

"I wonder what it is?" Robin asked.

"Treasure! Treasure!" We heard Luffy and the others cheer.

Nami sighed. "It's probably not treasure."

We walked out to the main deck.

"Too bad." Nami said. "That'll be full of alcohol and reserved supplies once we open it."

"Why?" Luffy demanded. "You looked at it like you could tell!"

"...It says, 'An offering of treasure for the honorable Sea God' written on it, right?" Nami replied. "It was probably dropped by someone wanting to have a safe voyage. They offered it to the God of the Sea. It's a sacrifice for the God"

"What...?" Usopp said "There's not a meaning to not open it then..."

"Finally, I get to drink some alcohol." Zoro stood up.

"Baka!" Usopp yelled at him. "It's probably cursed!"

"I was looking forward to the alcohol too..." I moped.

"It'll be ok if we pray first, right?" Nami asked.

"I don't believe in God." Zoro growled.

"Alcohol that's been protected by the waves will definitely be great!" Nami got that glint in her eye.

"True! It'll have a strong taste! And I know Livia likes her drink strong." Franky turned to me.

I winked. "The stronger, the better!"

Sanji began to swoon. "I bet a drunk Livia-shwan would be cute as well!"

"Stop imagining, Pervert Cook." Zoro muttered.

"NANI?!" Sanji and Zoro looked like they were about to go blow for blow.

"Mah, mah, nows not the time for fighting." I separated the two of them. "Let's just have fun, shall we?"

"Haaaaiiiiii! Livia-shwaaannnn!" Sanji crooned.

"ALRIGHT! LETS TOAST!" Usopp yelled.

"Its appropriate that once we empty the barrel, to put something else in it." Robin said.

"Heeh." Chopper said, sitting on Crusoe's shoulder.

"C'mon, Luffy, hurry and open it up!" Crusoe said.

"OI, GOD!" Luffy yelled. "We're gonna take this!"

"Hmph. What's this 'God' crap?" Zoro grumbled. "We beat up that 'God' in Sky Island pretty good. What happened to him anyway?"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just play along, tough guy."

"Well! My deepest apologies!" Luffy said and started opening the barrel.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked Robin as he walked out from his room/the refinery, brushing his soot covered hands.

"We found a barrel." She replied.

His eyes widened. "Did that barrel say anything?"

"An offering of treasure for the honorable Sea God." She said, hesitantly. "It's right there." She gestured towards the barrel Luffy had almost got undone.

Blaze rushed to the edge of the balcony. "Luffy! Don't open it!"

"Huh?" Luffy slipped off the knot and got the lid off as he turned around.

A red explosion burst out of it.

"What the-"

"What? What's going on?" Nami asked.

We all turned to Blaze. He was gripping the balcony quite hard, a bead of sweat running down his neck.

"That was a Luminescence Ball." Robin said, her arms crossed.

Zoro laughed. "Was that the Sea God's curse?"

"I'm not sure whether that was the real thing or not..." Blaze started.

"Real thing...or not...?!" Usopp and Chopper said with shaking voices.

"But we have to take precaution. I'm not sure if someones going to come after this ship or not. We're definitely being watched now, though." Blaze continued.

"D-Don't tell me...that was a trap!? Just by opening the barrel, we've made it known to somebody where we are?!" Usopp screamed.

"Yeah," Blaze said, taking off his dirty apron and climbing down the stairs.

"Roronoa, I can't fix your sword, by the way. It's unfixable. There's no way of it getting back to it's original quality," He handed Zoro the hilt of his rusted sword."Even if I do fix it, it'll just be a piece of crap fake that won't do you any good." He added.

Zoro just grunted. "Thanks for trying, anyway."

"I can't see anyone!" Chopper said as he looked through his binoculars on Crusoe's shoulder as Crusoe stood on the head of Sunny.

"Same here!" Usopp replied.

"It's true we can't see anyone..." Nami started.

"Everyone to their posts! We're running south-southeast! A huge storm is coming! We have five minutes!" She said suddenly.

I climbed up the main mast, ready to furl the sails if Nami told me so. I saw her instructing Crusoe on where to steer, occasionally pushing his hands in the right direction. I noticed he was struggling with the wheel.

"Nami! We're riding straight into the wind and I can't get control of the wheel! Do you wanna do 'that'?" He yelled over the whipping wind.

"Of course! Yeah, Crusoe, do it!" She agreed. "Livia! Hoist the sails! We're bringing out the paddles!"

I waved my hand and tied the knots with the rope that Zoro had thrown me.

"Is everything set?" Nami yelled.

"The main is set, Nami-san!" Sanji replied.

"The sails are furled!" Zoro added.

"Alright! Crusoe! Go!"

"Soldier Dock System Channel Zero!" Crusoe twisted the dial.

"Paddle Ship Sunny Go!" Nami shouted.

Sunny shook slightly and I saw the paddles pop out of the sides of the ship. Crusoe got a hold of the wheel and we made our way forward in the frothing sea.

* * *

"That was scary." Nami sighed.

"Scary or not," Zoro said. "There's something wrong with the sea. It's not even night yet but the fog is too deep and too ominously dark."

We leaned over the sides of the ship.

"Maybe," Nami started. "We moved to another part of the sea..."

I flew off the ship and touched the dark fog.

"Oi! Livia! What are you doing?!" Usopp yelled frantically. "You're a devil fruit user! What if you drown!"

I flew back and stood on the railing.

"I won't drown." I replied and fell backwards off the ship.

"Livia!" Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami yelled, distressed.

"Livia-chan!"

I watched as they hung over the sides of the ship.

I giggled. I was gliding near the bottom of the ship. "Livia-chan! Don't scare us like that!" Sanji said as I landed on the ship.

"You're a bad girl, aren't you?" Robin laughed.

I smiled, and then realized that she was taking me into her trap.

"So...does that mean we're already at Merman Island?" Usopp asked.

"Nope. Before that, we'll run into ghosts." Luffy said, with a dark glint in his eye.

"Eh?"

"That's right. I forgot to mention before," Blaze's hair was wet and laid flat on his head. His face was dark. "This part of the sea is now currently part of that famous..." He paused for the effect. "Florian Triangle!" He looked up, only one green eye showing in between his red hair, a evil grin on his face.

"A sea where anything can disappear." He continued.

"G...Gh...Gh...Gh...Gho...?!" Usopp started to tremble.

Blaze shook his hair like a dog and droplets landed on Usopp, scaring him.

"Ghosts come out on this sea!" Luffy said with glee.

"Ghosts come out on this sea! Whats wrong with you guys?! I haven't heard this story!" Usopp yelled.

"Kokoro-bassan told us! She said there were living skeletons on this sea!"

"Living...Skeletons...?"

Sanji lit a match. "That's your image of them. Don't scare him too much." Sanji put the match up to his face. "Listen well, Usopp. On this sea, more than a 100 ships vanish each year." He looked up. "And it's said that the crew's ghosts are left to wander; A ghost ship."

"NOOO! Nobody said this before!"

"And if they did?" Sanji replied.

"I'd prepare! Get warding charms and protect myself!"

"Usopp! Lend me some of those too!"

Blaze suddenly tensed.

"What?" I touched him.

"Yohohohoo~" An ominous voice sang across the ocean.

"What's...What's with this voice?" Usopp asked.

"Yo-ho-ho-hoooo~" Blaze started pacing around the ship. "Yohohohooo~Yo-ho-ho-hooo~"

A huge ship's prow passed by us.

"IT'S HERE! THE GHOST SHIP!"

It passed by us silently, still singing, "Yohohohoo~Yo-ho-ho-hooo~Yohohohoo~Yo-ho-ho-hoo~"

"The song of an evil spirit!" Usopp screamed. "Don't listen! Plug your ears or you'll be cursed!"

"Don't stop to listen, even if the ghost talks! If you answer, it'll suck you into the sea! They'll make you join their crew!"

"The ship...who's onboard?" Robin wondered aloud.

Blaze started forward, brushing by her gently. "I think I know. I've seen this ship before."

"Yohohohooo~" A lone figure stood at the edge of the ship. "Binks no sake o...todokei ni yuku yo...Yohohohoooooooooo~"

"Did you see that just now?" Luffy exclaimed. "That skeleton was just singing!"

"Y-you idiot!" I stuttered, crumpled on the floor with Nami, holding each other. "Skeletons can't sing!"

"But you saw it, right! Lets go!" Luffy persisted. "It's true then! There really are living skeletons! LETS GO!"

"Hold it, hold it!" Sanji grabbed the back of his vest. "Don't rush in Luffy."

Zoro held out a bunch of sticks.

"Eh..." Nami and I said in unison as we got up from the grass.

"We're going to decide who goes with Luffy onto that ship by drawing sticks." Zoro said.

"Eh?! Why?" I grabbed his shirt. "Why can't the ones that want to go just go with him!" I pointed to Franky, Sanji, Robin Blaze and Crusoe.

"Yeah! Why not do it like that!" Nami agreed.

"Are you sure that'll be ok?" We looked at the five of them.

"No not really..."

"Please exclude me out of this!" We sobbed as we hung onto Zoro's legs.

"Pick one." Zoro thrust out the sticks. "Two of us will go with him to prevent him from doing anything stupid."

* * *

"Waaahhhnn, why do I have to go?" Nami sobbed.

"Go Nami!" I cheered from the sides, silently grateful that she got one and I didn't.

"You say that easily, seeing as how you're not coming!" Nami raged at me.

She slowly climbed the rope ladder on the side of the ship and went over. The eight of us waited on the grass lawn for them to come back.

"Blaze, how do you know the Florian Triangle so well?" Robin asked.

Blaze was streched out on the lawn with his hands behind his head.

"When I was in the Marines, we were sent out here to keep an eye on a certain area," He replied with his eyes closed. "When we got there, things didn't bode so well for us and we only escaped with a handful of survivors."

Robin glanced at Blaze's lounging form, her eyes darting all over his body, from the widely open white collared shirt he wore, to his dark purple jeans and studded boots. Every time he moved, he would jangle because of the chain wrapped around his waist.

Blaze cracked open an eye and stared at Robin. She eventually looked away, a slight flush on her cheeks. I clenched my jaw. There she was, playing my brother again.

"Yohohohoho! Hi! Nice to meet you, everyone! I am Dead Bones Brook! I look forward to working with you all!" We sat up. The talking skeleton was on the ship!

"Oi! Luffy! What's he doing here!" I yelled.

"My what a gorgeous young lady. Your shirt does reveal an awful lot," The skeleton approached me. "May I see your panties?"

"LIKE I'D SHOW YOU!" I yelled and punched him in the side of his skull with my diamond fist.

"Oya, oya, you're harsh too! You also bruised my skull! Yohohohoho!" I stood there, fuming.

"Oi! You guys!" Zoro yelled at Nami and Sanji. "You were supposed to keep Luffy from doing anything stupid!"

They both sighed. "I am ashamed..."

"Oya, oya? You have many beautiful women on this ship." The skeleton Brook turned to Robin. "May I see your panties?"

"WE SAID WE WOULDN'T SHOW YOU!" Nami and I kicked both sides of his head.

"Yohohohoho! Mah, mah, let's all slow down and have a hearty dinner, shall we?"

"YOU DON'T GET TO PICK!" Zoro and Sanji yelled.

"Yohohohoho~!" 


	6. Log 6

**A/N:** Well, first things first, kallin22 and xRenegade, THANK YOU for your wonderful pieces of advice. It really helps!(...which means that more of you should give me feedback! ;))

This chapter was fairly easier for me to write because this was mainly a Brook space-filler and partially some other things about our mysterious trio!

This is where the fun begins!

~Stripey

* * *

Log 6

**Crusoe POV**

"Yohohohohoooo!"

That damn skeleton was really getting on my nerves.

"What a beautiful dining room! And that kitchen! This is quite an amazing place! Yohohohoho!"

Franky said something about it being his super ship that he made and Sanji told him not to get too friendly with our new skeleton friend. I glanced at Livia. She was sitting with her feet on the table, eyes closed, calmly smoking three cigarettes at once, a sure sign that she was agitated.

Chopper was shaking beside me and I gave the little reindeer a friendly nudge.

"You don't gave to be that scared, Chopper," I said. "He seems harmless enough."

"IT'S A TALKING SKELETON." Chopper flatly said and I turned my back on him. It was apparent enough that I couldn't make Chopper's fear factor situation better.

Blaze was jangling his chains in an annoying manner, his knee bobbing up and down. He was thinking deeply, his face hard set and staring at the tablecloth. He didn't even respond when Robin asked if he was alright.

"I am skeleton, so I don't have a stomach or skin on my back, yohohohoho!" Brook screeched. "SKULL JOKE!"

"SKULL JOKE!" Luffy chanted.

"We've got another Luffy onboard." Livia mumbled under her breath.

"Since I am a gentleman, I can wait for food well," Brook tightened his bow tie. "I admire people who wait so patiently-DINNER YEAH!" He clanged his fork and knife together while in the background Luffy was screaming, "MESHI!"

"DINNER! C'mon BABY!" Brook sang. Chief Cook, I would like to have some milk with my dinner, please."

"Shut up! Be quiet and wait!" Sanji yelled back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Livia silently put a fourth cigarette in her mouth.

"Speaking of which," Luffy said. "What are you?"

"You asked him to join the crew without knowing anything about him?!" Zoro roared.

"Hey! It's done!" Sanji said. "Put off questing the skeleton and just eat!"

"Mm ph mmmphphph mmphph!" Luffy told Brook with a mouthful of takoyaki in his mouth.

"They've been there from before!? Things like that exist on the ship!?" Brook exclaimed.

"Iroshinampha ippai minashimaroyo!" Luffy said, enthusiastically.

"My, this really is an amazing ship! I've never seen a ship like it!"

"If you mwant...we can go shee it aphterwads!"

"By all means! Let's do that!"

"Why the hell can he possibly understand...?" Nami muttered to me.

"I have no idea." I replied in the same tone.

I went to go grab something with my fork and bumped elbows with Nami. She gave a nervous laugh.

"I forgot...You're a lefty, aren't you?"

I looked at her incredulously. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Well," She started. "I can tell by the way you handle the wheel. And the muscles on your left arm are bigger than the ones on your right."

She tore from my stare quickly and started eating again. I furrowed my eyebrows. Yes, the way I steer the ship is a definitely a lefty's way of doing it, a navigator would immediately notice, but she noticed the differences in the sizes of my muscles? How good of a navigator is she?

* * *

Yomi Yomi no mi?" Nami asked.

"So it was a Devil Fruit after all." Franky said.

"That is right," Brook looked up. "Truth is, I died a few decades back."

He was filthy, covered in tako bits and takoyaki sauce.

"First off, clean your face." Sanji threw a towel at him. "How the hell did you get so dirty?"

Brook wiped himself off and grabbed a toothpick, cleaning his teeth.

"The Yomi Yomi no mi allows you to...come back to life...or more accurately...you become a revivable man. It's a strange ability that let's you live two lives."

"A revivable man!" Luffy said, his eyes shining.

"So it's a power that let's someone who's died once, come back to life?" Franky asked.

"Erm, yes. Excuse me." Brook burped. "Long ago, I was a pirate like you guys."

"You were a pirate?" Luffy exclaimed.

"That is correct. Excuse me." Brook farted.

"I wanna beat some manners into you!" Sanji growled.

"Long ago, my nakama and I were sailing on the ship I was just on, and we entered this, 'Demonic' Sea." Brook began. "By bad luck, we came across an insanely strong opponent. The whole crew was obliterated. Of course, I died as well."

Brook took a sip of his tea. "Because of the Yomi Yomi mi, I was still alive, but was an unmoving fixture. Then, the power of the Yomi Yomi mi activated! My soul returned from the Netherworld to this one. If I had returned to my body quicker, I would've been able to recover, but the sea I had died in was dark and covered thick fog, so I WAS LOST! I traveled through the fog for an entire year. Finally, I was able to find my body, but by the time I'd gotten there, I had become a skeleton!" Livia kicked Blaze to stop rattling his chains.

"I was so surprised to see that my eyes had become sockets. Not that I have eyes to see with! Yohohohoho!"

"What a fool, you're like Zoro, huh." Luffy said.

"Hey, you know..." Zoro started.

"So that's how a living skeleton was produced," Livia interrupted. "Even though you're just bones, you came still back to life, which shows that Devil Fruits aren't things to mess with."

"Well, since the fruit granted your wish, you're stuck like this. In my opinion, it's still a half-curse." Sanji added.

"So, that means you're not a ghost right? You're still a human?...Well, you're not entirely human...A-Anyway, you're not a ghost, right? Usopp asked with his outstretched cross.

"I hate ghosts!" Brook replied. "If I saw one, I might have a panic attack!"

Chopper let out a sigh of relief.

Nami stood up. "You hate ghosts? Have you ever looked in a mirror?" She held one up.

"Ah! Not a mirror-!" Brook exclaimed, panicking. "Stop it!"

Usopp slid next to Brook. "What's wrong?" He looked into the mirror. "O-Oi! W-wait a second," Usopp stuttered.

"Y-you..." Chopper squeaked.

"Huh? What is it?" I walked by them and looked into the mirror.

"Why aren't you showing up in the mirror?!" We yelled in unison.

"Eh? Vampire?!" Everyone except for Blaze screamed.

Blaze stood up quickly, pushing the table a few inches forward.

"Are you serious! SUGEEEIII!" Luffy said.

"Look at him closely, he doesn't even have a shadow!" Usopp pointed out.

"Wah! He doesn't!" Chopper yelped. "What are you truthfully?"

Brook sat down, paused, and took a sip of his tea.

"Why are you suddenly calm?!" Sanji angrily asked.

"We're panicking about you over here!" I said.

"I guess I'll tell you everything in one shot. I've been traveling in this sea for far too long. Thus I became a skeleton. The reason why I don't have a shadow and why I'm a skeleton are for two completely different reasons." Brook said. "...To be Continued..."

"Tell us now!" Sanji yelled.

"Your shadow was stolen from you by a certain man about a few years ago...Wasn't it, Brook." Blaze's question was said like a statement.

"Hai, red-haired sāberuha tora-san." Brook replied.

"Saber toothed tiger?" Zoro asked.

"Eh? Blaze, you guys know each other?" Franky asked, lifting his sunglasses.

Blaze gave a small smirk. "We're acquaintances." He leaned closer to Brook. "I'm particularly familiar with your shadow, though."

Brook started to tremble slightly.

"You said his shadow was stolen?" Robin asked Blaze.

"Everything the skeletons' said so far about being able to walk and talk was surprising, but can something like that really even happen?" Zoro asked.

"Yes...It can," Blaze grew quiet. "I've seen it happen."

"Also, because I don't have a shadow, I can't exist in sunlight." Brook picked up for Blaze.

"But, you're alive, aren't you?" Luffy said.

"No, if I am in a place where there is sunlight, I cannot continue to live. Because of the darkness and thick fog, I am somehow alive but..." He trailed off.

"If, for some reason, you're exposed to sunlight, what will happen?" Robin asked.

"If caught by sunlight directly," Blaze said in a low voice. "The body will disintegrate and be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" We all asked.

"Yes," Blaze gripped the table hard, a bead of sweat running down his forehead, his green eyes dark and hard. "Two years ago, I voyaged through this, Florian Triangle. We happened upon a certain man and he took the whole of my men's shadows. They didn't die, and we fled safely. On the trip back, almost all of them ran into the sun. They were already half-mad with not being able to be in sunlight and the loss of his shadow. They ran onto deck and stood in the sun, laughing insanely because they weren't dying." Blaze's muscles clenched. "Moments later, their skin started smoking and shriveling. All of them became old men, to shriveled corpses, to bone dry skeletons, to nothing right in front of my eyes."

There was a muscle jumping in Blaze's jaw and his eyes were moist. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes.

"How can you be so cheery then?" Sanji asked Brook.

"Yohohohoho! Yohohohoho!" Brook spun around.

"Oi! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Usopp asked.

"Yoho, Yoho, yohohohohoho!" He laughed. "Today is such an amazing day! I have met other people!"

We all just stared at him.

"There was no way for me to tell the days apart in the deeply dark, foggy sea." Brook sadly said.

"All my friends had died and I was all alone on a large ship with a broken rudder. I moved along aimlessly for decades." Brook clenched his hands. "I was lonely, afraid and wanted to die! Well, that is what I suppose an extended life is about."

He raised his hands. "People are my happiness! Meeting you all is pure happiness to me, yohohohoho! Tears are impossible now, but if I could, I would be crying with happiness!"

Brook turned to Blaze. "Blaze-san, I know your feelings quite well." Blaze gripped the tablecloth, scrunching a part of the fabric into a ball.

"You feel guilty that you were the sole survivor, correct?" Blaze nodded, keeping his eyes shut. "I understand, but you must do something with that surviving life, Blaze-san."

Brook turned to Luffy. "You were the one who requested that I join the crew. I was truly happy! Thank you so much!"

Luffy laughed.

"But I must refuse."

"HUH?! WHY?!" Luffy asked.

"As Blaze-san stated before, my shadow has been stolen from me, and I can no longer coexist along with the sun. Currently, I am being protected by this 'Demonic' Sea's fog, but if I went with you, it would inky be a matter of time till my body would be destroyed." Brook explained. "I will sit here and wait for the miraculous day in which I can recover my shadow. Yohohohoho!"

Luffy slammed his hands on the table. "What kind of lame-ass attitude is that? If you need your shadow, I'll recover it!" He shouted. "You said someone stole it from you. Who is it? Where are they?"

Brook and Blaze's faces grew dark.

"Luffy," Blaze began. "We can't tell you his name."

"You'd probably never even meet him." Brook added. "You really are a good person, aren't you? But I cannot ask a person I just met to die for my sake."

"Ne, Blaze, why can't you tell me?" Luffy shot at my older brother.

Blaze didn't answer and only gave Luffy an unreadable look.

"Anyway, let us sing a song." Brook walked near the door and unzipped a violin case.

I glanced at Livia. She was smoking two cigarettes now, showing her anxiety levels has gone down, and was looking at Blaze, along with Robin. Livia was thinking hard about something, her lips pursed in a thin line.

I stole a glance at Robin. Her azure eyes were filled with worry as he gazed at Blaze's tense form.

I'd heard of what had happened when Blaze had come back from the Florian Triangle by himself, bur I'd never heard the story come from his mouth. There were still many things I didn't know about him.

As Brook set to play his fiddle, Blaze's eyes grew sharp and they darted to the back wall. Brook tripped over his feet screaming, "AHHH! G-G-Ghost!"

"Eee! What is that!" Chopper screamed.

"SUGEEEIII!" Luffy marveled.

"Ah! It's leaving!" Nami called out.

Blaze leapt over his chair, pushing me out of the way, Brook following in hot pursuit as he made his way towards the back door.

"I-It can't be." Brook panted as he ran past me.

The rest of us followed him out the door and was startled by the sight that greeted us.

"The front entrance is already closed." Blaze muttered. "That weird movement was a result of this."

"What..What is this?" Luffy said, speechless.

"O-Oi...It's like we've been eaten by a monster or something." Usopp said. "What's going on here?"

"This looks like the backside of the gate-" Brook said, mainly to Blaze.

"Which means-" Blaze finished Brook's sentence half-way and ran through the dining room again, out the other balcony.

He clutched the railing for support as he reeled with shock.

"Did you...pick up a barrel by chance?" Brook asked.

"Ah...We found one that Blaze told me not to open but I opened it..." Luffy answered.

"That was a trap!" Brook panicked. "Ever since then, this ship has been targeted."

"Targeted? This ship hasn't moved from it's spot-" Luffy's voice trailed off as he turned to the floating spectrum. "Why is there an island there?!"

I heard a small groan of wood cracking. Blaze's hands were shaking uncontrollably. I had never seen him this way before.

"That's the wandering 'Ghost Island'." 'Snap!' 'Crack!' 'Crack!' Blaze's grip was so strong that he ripped a chunk of wood off the railing.

"Thriller Bark!" 


	7. Log 7

**A/N:**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little shorter. It was slightly harder to decide whose POV I should do and I was busy with school and all that fun stuff, but at least I managed to get a chapter out! Enjoy

~Stripey.

* * *

Log 7

**Blaze POV**

_The huge, pale demon smiled his unnaturally wide smile at him as he casually ripped the shadows of his screaming men._

"Moria-!" He growled, in a rage.

"Kishishishishi!" Moria laughed. "What's wrong?"

He clenched his fists and didn't answer.

"Kishishishishi!"

He was the only one left standing in the middle of his comrades strewn out, unconscious bodies, furious he couldn't raise a hand to anything the Shichibukai did.

"Kishishishishi!" Moria finished off the last man and leaned in close to him.

"I'll spare your shadow for now." Blaze reeled in the stink of Moria's breath, which smelled like mold and rotting meat. "You're young, only nineteen."

Moria stood up to his full hight. "You'll be more powerful in a few years." He put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Most likely, you will happen upon this ship again. And when that happens," Moria gave Blaze a evil glare. "I will_ steal your shadow."_

Moria walked off, the ground shaking as he did so. "I must tell Hogback to make preparations."

Blaze dropped to his knees, head in his hands, his whole frame trembling with rage.

"Thriller Bark..." I whispered.

A felt a few sharp pricks in my hand and flew back to reality.

"Blaze! You don't have to go around tearing up my ship!" Franky said, angrily.

"Wh-What?"

I looked down at my hands. There was a chunk of wood grasped firmly in both fingers, along with a few long, sharp looking splinters sticking out of my palms.

"O-Oh, sorry, Franky."

I dropped the two pieces of wood. They clattered onto the floor, covered in dark blood.

Franky scratched the back of his head. "Nah, Kid, you're fine. You seemed a bit off today, so I'll let you go on this one." He grasped my shoulder. "Anyway, that's not the point. I can fix this easily."

He gestured to the railway, which now had two bits missing from it, along with a few drops of blood. "You better get those hands fixed up by Chopper."

Franky pushed me towards the little reindeer.

"AHH! YOUR HANDS!" Chopper screamed. "AHH! WE NEED A DOCTOR! WHERE'S THE DOCTOR!"

"YOU ARE!" Franky yelled back.

"Oh...right..." Chopper lead me into the infirmary. I smirked slightly. It had been thirteen years since Franky had found us and he still called me 'Kid'.

"Sit here." Chopper patted the chair by his desk.

I sat slowly down, examining the room. This tiny reindeer was really into this stuff. One side of the room was covered with bandages and disinfectants. The other side of the room was covered with dried herbs.

Chopper gently grasped my hands with his small hoofs. He took a tweezer and pulled out the last little bits of wood that were in my hands.

He then took some liquid and rubbed it onto my hands. "This might sting after a while," Chopper said, as he rubbed the liquid in. "But it'll help heal it faster in the long run."

True to his word, I started to feel a small burning in my hands.

"Chopper," I heard an unmistakable female voice call. "Franky would like to show you something."

"Oh! Robin!" Chopper hopped off his chair. "Can you wrap his hands for me?"

"I'd be glad to help." Was the reply.

Chopper ran merrily out the door and that tall, raven haired woman walked in.

I stiffened. I'd never been good around women, especially ones who were drop-dead gorgeous.

Robin sat across from my and took the discarded bandages in her hands. She unraveled one, and reached for my left hand.

As she did so, our hands touched, slightly and I stiffened even more than I thought possible.

She gave me a look. "What ever is the matter with you, Blaze?"

She started wrapping my hand.

"N-Nothing." I muttered, looking away.

I heard her give a small chuckle and she suddenly yanked the bandage tight, causing me to yowl with protest.

"Dammit!" I cursed. "What the hell was that for?"

Robin giggled.

"It has to be tight." She said, simply.

I hissed through my teeth and watched her wrap my other hand.

She was quite stunning, with smooth, tan skin, beautiful blue eyes and a large set of breasts. She started to wrap my hand slower and deliberately, more like a caress. Every now and then, her fingers would brush mine and I felt a jolt rush up my arm every time she'd do that.

Robin raised her eyes slowly, to meet mine, tying a knot in the wrapping as she did so.

I returned her steady gaze as my head spun. I hadn't felt like this in forever. I had vowed I would never ever feel this way again after Sal. Sal had been my life, my dream. Until they took her away.

I saw a rosy flush spread across Robin's cheeks as her gaze started to falter. She blinked her long, dark eyelashes, and I saw her swallow several times.

I quickly broke the intimacy between us by roughly pulling my hand out of her grip. She sat back with surprise as I pushed my chair back and made to leave the room.

"We should get going." I said, gruffly.

I heard Robin give a soft, sad, sigh and then she stood up and followed me.

I felt horrible. But there was nothing I could do about it.

I ignored my racing heartbeat as I felt her gaze on the back of my head. I almost ran right into Sanji, holding a Kaizoku Bento for Luffy.

"Watch where you're going." The blonde haired man muttered.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and then looked around. "Where's Nami, Usopp and Chopper?"

He pointed out in the ocean, where they were riding a small steamboat and the head of it was a ram. They seemed like they were having the time of their lives.

I snorted softly.

Just minutes before, they were sobbing about how scared they were.

Nami rode a huge wave and Luffy jumped up and down. "Hurry up! Hurry up! I wanna ride too!"

"Those are all the soldier docks I have so far," Franky said."They're like soldiers and Sunny Go is like their mothership."

"Franky I really like the way you think!" Luffy slapped Franky's back repeatedly.

"Right?" Franky got a look in his eyes. "This week, I'm the worlds greatest man...SUUUUUPPPPPEERRRR!"

There was a sharp scream from Nami in the distance.

"Nami-san!" Sanji rushed to the starboard side.

"Nami!" Crusoe called out. "Chopper! Usopp!"

"We can't see anything in this fog..." Zoro remarked.

"Hurry up you guys!" Luffy bounced up and down once again. "Hurry up and let me ride Mini Merry 2!"

"You're not even worried about them?" Livia and I sighed.

"That scream just now," Robin began. "I wonder if they were killed by that ghost...?"

"Stop it. It's a bad omen." Zoro said.

Suddenly, one of Sunny's anchors dropped into the water.

"That anchor just dropped into the ocean without anyone touching it..." Livia said.

"Theres no one near it..." Franky mused.

"Anyway, lift it back up!" Crusoe yelled. "If we leave it down there, the ship's balance'll be thrown off!"

As soon as he said that, the hatch to Franky's workshop snapped open.

"No one touched that either." Sanji muttered.

Luffy's face stretched, and he started to move his arms in a flapping motion.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji growled. "Nows not the time to be goofing off!"

"Imph nosh dwooin it! Ish snot meeph! Ish snot meeph!" Luffy protested.

Whatever it was that was holding Luffy suddenly let go and Luffy's cheeks snapped back onto his face, knocking him down.

Zoro's katanas started to rattle, and one flew into the air. It hesitated, and then flew down to spear Luffy.

"Oi, Mugiwara!" Franky yelled, and kicked Luffy out of the way.

"Owowowowow." Luffy rubbed his head.

"Sorry!" Zoro said. "The katana, it just-"

"I'm going to go check on things." Livia flew up into the air, a white feather falling off one of her wings.

"I don't see-Mmph!"

Something had grabbed her wings and her mouth. She fell down, back towards the grass deck and was pinned against the ground. A sound like a lion sniffing his prey filled the air, and then a noise like a lick followed.

Livia had brought up her leg and was pushing back whatever was on her, her mouth still covered and her arms still pinned.

"Oi, bastard!" Crusoe yelled. "Get off my sister!"

He ran at the thing on top of Livia and threw his chakrams but they hit nothing.

"Huh?" He caught them as they flew back at him. "Oof!" He shot towards the edge of the deck and hung precariously off the edge.

Zoro hauled him back up.

"They're giving us a sign." Franky said. "Could it be a ghost doing it?"

"A second ago, I heard a growl of some beast." Robin said.

"Beast?" I whipped my head towards Robin. "Like a lion?"

She nodded.

I pursed my lips. That description sounded familiar. A description of a man I particularly despised.

"Anyway, I'm going to save those three," Sanji leapt onto the railing. "Nami-san! Wait there! I'm coming to save you!" He called and jumped off.

Something grabbed him in the air and threw him back towards the ship.

"H-HOGE!" He yelped as he slammed into the side of the ship. "EHHH?! UNCOOL!" Zoro, Franky, Crusoe, Luffy and I yelled in shock.

"Oh! Sanji's floating!" Luffy pointed to Sanji being lifted up into the air.

"What the hell!?" Franky exclaimed.

Sanji swung back and forth and then spun around about ten times and was thrown back onto the deck.

"Hey...um, you said 'hoge'..." Zoro told Sanji.

"SHUT UP! You saw what happened!"

"I think it doesn't want us to get off the island." Crusoe said.

"You can't see the enemy," Zoro said, with gritted teeth. "There's no limit to the techniques they could use to kill us-!"

I heard Robin gasp, and suddenly felt a rush of protectiveness run through me.

"Robin!" I called. "What's wrong!"

Robin was standing there, with four devil fruit arms out, resisting the invisible enemy.

"Somethings...trying to grab me..." An invisible tongue licked her.

I whipped out my chain in a fury.

"Don't touch that woman!" I roared. "Absalom!"

I heard a growl of surprise and my chain whipped around him. I threw Absalom hard over the edge. I didn't see him fly, but he must've fallen off because my chain unraveled over the water.

"Ungah!" I gasped.

My chain was around my neck, getting tighter and tighter by the minute. Absalom threw me down and I felt myself getting weaker. My fingers scrabbled at the chain and my lungs fought for air.

Zoro unsheathed his katanas, Livia drew her swords, Crusoe spun his chakrams, Franky touched his wrist, Robin crossed her arms and Sanji got his leg ready but none of them could do anything.

"I remember you now," Absalom growled on my ear so only I could hear. "You were much younger looking then."

I kept on gasping for air. I could feel my face turning red. My vision had started to blur. Was I going to die here, being strangled by my own chain?

I suddenly felt Absalom flinch and my chain immediately loosened on my neck. I started to cough, and took in deep breaths. Robin rushed to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said shakily, spitting onto the grass.

"That's the second time you've helped me." She remarked quietly.

I ignored it and leaned more heavily on her.

I heard Absalom growl.

"It really is a beast's voice!" Luffy shouted.

The ship suddenly rocked to the right.

"What is it? What is it?" Luffy asked, holding on to his hat.

"Look!" Crusoe leaned over the port side. "Theres artificial waves coming from inside the wall!"

He leaned farther out. "They're trying to push us away!"

I had found my footing before Robin had and caught the raven haired woman as she slipped.

"Oi, Robin, you alright? Is Absalom still bugging you?" I asked.

She turned towards my face slightly. "I'm fine. It looks like he's gone."

Her face was awfully close to mine. I noticed that her lips were parted slightly and there was a small something on her cheek. I reached the hand that wasn't on her waist to brush it off.

"Sorry," I grunted. "There was something on your face."

"Thank you." I couldn't tell what her tone implied and I reluctantly released my hold on her waist as Crusoe brought out the paddles.

I watched her walk towards the edge of the ship, her eyes on Thriller Bark. I sighed, hoping that my stupid action of not thinking, hadn't ruined everything between us.

* * *

**A/N:**Yes, I know that was a pretty poopy ending, but guess what? We got out first flashback AND some sparks flying between Robin and Blaze folks! Anyway, stay with me for the next chapters. It gets better. Trust me.(Wait...why would you trust me? ;))

~Stripey 


	8. Log 8

**A/N:**Hello, Stripey here. This chapter was, in reality, pretty easy to write. The plot is getting more exciting, which makes me fly through the paragraphs. Which is really good for all of us ;), but I apologize, as this chapter is shorter than a lot of them. Ok whoever reviewed, I'm not sure who it is cuz it said guest, but WHOMEVER that is; Yes, Livia is a bit...bitchy but it's because she's protective of Blaze and Crusoe and doesn't want Robin "seducing" them. She's just misunderstanding and trying to be protective.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Have a stellar day!

_Make good choices!_

~Stripey

* * *

Log 8

**Crusoe POV**

I rushed to the helm as the artificial waves pushed us further and further towards the island.

"C'mon, Bluehead!" Sanji called to me.

My arms were shaking with the effort of trying to steer the ship back onto it's course.

"If we use the paddles, we should be able to get back on course!" Franky yelled

"Nah, it's fine," Luffy said. "We were planning on going anyways right?"

"You've completely forgotten about Nami-san!" Sanji said, angrily.

"Hm?" Robin was looking closely at something in the distance.

"What is it, Robin?" Blaze asked, walking up behind her.

"Is that...?"

"Mmm?"

There was a giant spider web in the distance, blocking the ship's path. We were heading right into it, about to be caught in the web.

"A spiderweb in the sea?" Zoro asked.

Suddenly, a wave pushed us from behind, and I grabbed the wheel as my feet slid out from under me. Livia grasped the head of Sunny as she spread her wings for balance. Franky, Zoro and Sanji braced themselves on the deck and Blaze grabbed the railing and Robin's shoulder.

"If we keep going this way, we'll run straight into the web." Robin remarked.

"Hey, paddles! Get the paddles out, Crusoe!" Blaze hollered at me.

"No, its too late." Robin replied.

With a creak and a groan, Sunny hit the web head on.

"Damn it! There's no damage, but we can't move like this!" Franky growled. "And how freaking big is this web?"

Livia looked over her left side. "Well, it looks like they meant to send us over here."

"Nnah?" Luffy asked.

She pointed to the archway by the dock. "That looks like the entrance. It says 'Thriller Bark' right above it."

She was right. An ominous gateway with the said sign in green was hanging. Luffy jumped excitedly off.

"Let's go hunt some ghosts!" He cheered

"And find Nami." Crusoe added.

Sanji looked furious that Crusoe had mentioned his love's name before he had.

"And Chopper and Usopp." Livia added to that.

Zoro was the only one who stayed behind on the ship.

"Oooooiiiiii! Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro was muttering some things to himself.

"Hmph, Roronoa, you too scared to come?" Blaze egged him on.

"WHO'S SCARED!?" Zoro yelled back. "I'm just not stupid enough to fall for a trap this easy."

"Zooo-rroooo!" Luffy whined. "C'mon!"

"Do you wanna fall for a stupid trap that stupid people made up and be made a fool out of them?" Zoro asked.

"It's ok!" Luffy said. "We have a lot of free time anyway. We'll give you some Kaizoku Bento too!"

"Geez," Zoro scratched his head. "Might as well go with these idiots."

He jumped off and walked towards us.

"Well look who finally decided to come." Livia said, coyly, hand on one hip, the other putting a new cigarette in her mouth.

"You're late, kuso marimo." Sanji said.

"Shut up." Zoro replied.

We walked into the dark entrance and was suddenly met by stairs.

"Why are there stairs so soon?" Sanji asked.

"This is the entrance," Luffy replied. "We have to go through here."

"Sanji-kun, I can check if it isn't," Livia said, spreading her wings.

She started her way up the wall and abruptly gave a small cry of pain. Her wings stopped pumping and she fell back towards us.

"LIVIA-CHWAAAAAN!" Sanji leapt forward. "I WILL CATCH YOU, MELLORINE!"

"Nm?" Zoro moved and caught Livia as she fell.

Sanji crashed into the wall, missing her entirely. Zoro set her gently down back onto the steps.

"Thanks, Zoro." She said, shakily.

He grunted.

"Livia, what happened?" Blaze asked her.

She turned and rubbed her wings. "I don't know. I think that Invisible Man's grip was too strong."

We once again, started down the steps.

"Look, it's filled with skeletons!" Luffy said, cheerfully. "Ah!"

There was a three-headed dog blocking our path onward. The first two heads barked like normal dogs but the third...yipped? Luffy licked his lips.

"Heh, I guess it's Cerberus." Sanji commented. "I guess we're really on the path to hell."

"Aww, it's cute!" Robin smiled.

Blaze crossed his arms. "It doesn't look that tough. Look at the third head, it yipped!"

Livia looked confused. "That third head...it's not a dog is it...?"

"It looks really different..." I scratched my chin.

"Is it picking a fight?" Franky asked.

"Pretty cheeky." Zoro said.

Luffy gripped his net even tighter. "I wonder how they taste?!"

Cerberus looked shocked. It slouched, dipping it's head, and lowering it's tail.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "BOW!BOWBOWBOWBOWBOWBOWBOWBOWBOWBOWBOWBOW!"

"Oi, Oi." Sanji, Blaze and Zoro sighed.

Luffy stopped barking and Cerberus lifted his head, looking like he was going to take Luffy on.

"BOW! WOW! YIP!"

"They suddenly got pumped up." Zoro muttered.

"Maybe they're just backed into a corner." Sanji said.

"It looks like it." Robin agreed.

"Here, let me-"

"Wait," Luffy stretched out his arm and stopped Zoro. "Let me tame it."

"Huh? You want to tame it?" Zoro looked over Cerberus. "It doesn't look like a dog."

"No, dogs are dogs," Luffy approached Cerebus, his hand out. "Yosh, yosh, yosh. Good boy."

Cerberus growled as he got nearer.

"Hand!" Luffy demanded.

The three heads bit Luffy's head arm and leg.

"We told him in the beginning..." Franky groaned.

Robin giggled.

"Yosh, yosh. Good boy." Luffy patted Cerberus's muzzle.

They slowly let go of Luffy as they looked even more shocked.

"Good boy. That's right. Let go of me." Luffy said.

"DAMN YOU!" He slammed them into the wall.

"Down!" He commanded.

"Oh my gosh." Livia put her head in her hand.

* * *

Cerberus walked sadly beside us, while Luffy and Livia rode on his back.

"That's one nasty wound," Robin watched as Cerberus slowly carried Luffy and Livia. "It's a wonder they're still alive."

"Before that," I said, walking by the fox head. "Who screwed up and put a fox's head here?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned. "Right when we entered this place, this guy shows up, so I'm looking forward to this island!"

Livia sighed. She was laying on Cerberus's large back, resting her head in her hands. Sanji had insisted that she ride on Cerberus's back because she was injured. 'An injured lady should not have to walk!' He had proclaimed. 'It'll ruin her beauty!' And so Livia was placed on Cerberus's back.

"You seem down, Cerberus-san." Robin said.

"Don't pity them. It only hurts their pride." Zoro told her.

"Nami-saaaaaan!" Sanji called out. "Ooii! Where are you, Nami-swaaann!"

"After this forest is another forest?" I wondered aloud. "Who the hell designed this place?"

After a good few minutes of walking in the same area, with the same scenery, with the same fog, Sanji started yelling again.

"Oooiii! Nami-saaaaan! Nami-saaaannn!"

"Above this being a weird place," Franky said. "With all this fog, my sense of direction is screwed."

"There could be the possibility that we're going in circles." Robin added.

I glanced over at Blaze.

"Nah," He said. "We're going in the right direction.

"Nah?" Luffy squinted.

There was an old tree and a unicorn having a drink together. Everyone looked confused, especially Livia. Her comical expression of surprise looked alien on her beautiful face.

"That Ossan-tree and the unicorn," Luffy said, in a cracked voice. "Are having a drink...!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream in the distance.

I sighed and sat down, resting on Cerberus's leg. "Luffy must've caught 'em."

Franky came back, gripping the unicorn, and Luffy held the struggling Ossan-tree.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called out. "What're gonna do with those two?"

"He's not-" Sanji started.

"You guys!" Luffy's eyes shone. "Do you wanna be a pirate with-"

"QUIT JOKING AROUND!" Zoro, Blaze and Sanji yelled.

* * *

_Meanwhile...A half-hour beforehand..._

A footprint marred the cold mud. A sigh from a man's mouth pierced the air.

"Phew...That was close..."

"Oi, Absalom, you're there, aren't you?" Dr. Hogback stood a few feet away. "What's with the commotion? Did you enter the bathhouse again, bastard?"

Another footprint indented itself and a low growl filled the air.

"I'm looking for a bride, Hogback." Absalom revealed his outline. "That woman...I like her...I'm going to make her mine." He growled again.

"With a bounty on her head, I won't hand her to you." Hogback replied.

"What're saying?!" Absalom growled.

A ghost appeared next to Hogback, the same looking ghost that was on the Strawhat's ship.

"This time, there are eight of them with bounties on their heads," It said.

"Two of the bounties exceed one hundred million. The captain's worth three hundred million." A seductive voice purred from the left of Hogback.

It was a woman with long, black hair, eyes that changed from green to brown and full red lips. She was wearing almost nothing on top, just a brown, bikini top that had been modified to have bronze plated armor on the outside, and tan pants, with black, knee high boots. On her belt, there was a rag that carried something. Absalom didn't even want to know what. Her mouth was teased into a mocking smile.

The ghost that was on the right side of Hogback giggled.

"Three hundred million?" Absalom asked, amazed. "Don't say that too easily, Sallya. With a bounty of three hundred million, he isn't going to be easy."

"You sound like a child." The ghost scoffed.

"Shut up, Perona!" Absalom hissed. "The other two aren't going to be easy either."

The woman looked at him from under her long lashes. "Don't mock me, Absalom. I know Blaze well. _Very_ well." She gave a mirthless laugh. "And I've got those new toys Hogback here made. I've got it under control, _Ero-_salom."

"If you understand that the prey'll be hard to get, then you understand you'll have to go full out on this one." Hogback said. "It looks like there'll be a lot of work for us tonight."

The woman, Sallya, smiled, her teeth glinting in the moonlight.

He had probably grown up. She was looking forward to seeing Blaze again, looking forward to be called 'Sal' once more.

* * *

**A/N:**AHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys. I'm gonna sleep now. I just HAD to post this chapter because I was DYING to.

Love you all ~Stripey 


	9. Log 9

**A/N:**Hello, you amazing people! How are you? I'm superb, thanks for asking. I need to get some important things outta the way before I start this chapter.

To my favorite, one and only, lovely Guest, whomever you are: Livia is one of those people who is very judging. To be honest, I realized I sort of modeled Livia after myself. I don't have any tattoos and I absolutely will NEVER smoke, but I have a very short temper, I totally judge a book by it's cover, and I can be a bitch. She's just being...Livia...And Robins just being...Robin...Lame explanation for why Livia's a bitch, I know, but it's just...in her nature to be one. If that makes sense.

~Stripey

* * *

Log 9**Livia POV**

I was still sitting on Cerberus. I had told Sanji I was fine, but he literally tossed me onto Cerberus and I was pissed. I wasn't some little princess doll.

I didn't mind mind Cerberus though. I don't think that he did either.

"Don't go making random things your nakama!" Blaze was reprimanding Luffy for asking the Tree-Jiisan and the unicorn to be his nakama. "With a tanuki and a robot, we're weird enough already!"

Franky angrily turned to Blaze. Somehow, he was sitting next to me on Cerberus. "I'm not a robot! I'm a cyborg! Moron."

"You're definitely not human!" Blaze shot back.

"I am a human!" Franky replied.

"You are a pervert." I said calmly, petting Cerberus's back.

Franky turned to me and grinned. "Ah, if you understand-"

I shuddered. "It wasn't meant as a compliment!"

"What might come out next~!" Luffy sang. "So ex-cited~!"

"You know," Robin said. "It was on that Treeman and the Unicorn that we met earlier."

"What was?" Crusoe asked.

"What all of the creatures in this forest have in common is bandages, terrible wounds and and numbers engraved on their bodies."

"Numbers," Crusoe looked at the side of Cerberus. "You're right. So you're saying that you think somebody's controlling them?"

"Something like that." Robin replied.

I glanced at Blaze. This whole time, even when he was arguing with Franky, his usually alert green eyes seemed dull and lifeless. He hadn't reacted to what Crusoe had said, but once he'd said 'controlling them,' his eyes had a new light behind them, something I hadn't seen before, confirming that Robin and Crusoe's assumptions were right.

I'll admit it, I really disliked that woman, but she was damn right smart as hell.

"Ne-ga-tive, Ne-ga-tive, Ne-ga-tive~" A high pitched girl's voice chanted.

"Huh? I can hear something." Luffy said, poking me.

The chanting got louder and louder. "Ne-ga-tive, Ne-ga-tive, Ne-ga-tive~"

The same ghost that appeared on Sunny, the one that Blaze had freaked out over, was floating towards us from the treetops.

"IT CAME OUT! ITS THE GHOST!" Luffy screamed, his eyeballs popping out.

"Ne-ga-tive, Ne-ga-tive, Ne-ga-tive~" With each "Negative", an exact copy floated out of itself.

"WHEN IT DANCES, IT CLONES ITSELF! THATS SO COOL!" Luffy yelled.

I sighed.

Only Luffy would say that a chanting, dancing, cloning ghost was cool.

"I've got a bad feeling about that chant." Sanji said, nervously.

"I'm gonna catch it, and keep it!" Luffy jumped up with his net, and tried to swipe it, but the net went right through the ghost's body.

"It's nothing but a soul," Franky said, eying the ghosts. "Yosh!"

He sucked in a ton of air and breathed out.

"Fresh Fire!"

"Horahorahorahora,"The ghosts giggled.

The flew out of Franky's torrent of fire.

"Useless! It didn't work!" Franky exclaimed.

A ghost passed through Franky's chest.

"Totally useless..." Franky looked depressed. "This weeks me is totally useless...Everything I do is useless...I've got no confidence in living anymore."

He curled up in a ball on the ground.

"All around the world they want me to die." He sobbed.

"Why are you getting so depressed?!" I asked him.

"Yosh!" Luffy threw his net aside.

He leaped and tried to tackle the ghost.

He landed next to Franky, moaning, "If I get reborn, I want to be a clam...This sucks..."

"You too!?" Zoro said.

"Geez what's the big deal with this gh-" Crusoe started to say, but got cut off as a ghost passed through him.

"Tell my mother," He whispered. "If I ever get reborn, I wanna be a snail."

"CUT IT OUT YOU THREE!" Sanji yelled.

"Maybe, when you get touched by the ghosts," Robin studied them. "Your spirit gets low?"

"That's absurd." Sanji said.

"You guys are pitiful. You never pull yourselves together," Zoro scoffed. "Thats why your spirit gets broken by a ghost."

A ghost playfully floated through Zoro.

"I apologize for being born." He crumpled to the ground.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I screamed.

"Geez," I took a draw from my cigarette. "It's looks like you're right, Robin."

Again, another point for the smartass woman.

"They're difficult enemies," She said. "They have no real body but when you get touched, your spirt gets shot down..."

She studied the ghosts some more. "...Blaze?"

Blaze was walked forward with a furrowed brow.

"Perona, what the hell?" He asked.

One of the ghosts floated close, but didn't go through his chest.

"Horahorahora." It laughed.

"Get outta here." He growled.

It laughed again and stuck it's tongue out. The four ghosts floated away, chanting their negative song.

* * *

Robin was sitting by me on Cerberus, while Sanji sat in Luffy's original spot.

"NMMMMMM! Damn you ghosts!" Luffy said, angrily. "Next time I'm gonna beat you up! I don't even wanna catch you anymore!"

"There must be a weak spot! I'm gonna wipe 'em out!" Franky cracked his knuckles.

"Haha, we heard something funny there, didn't we?" Sanji laughed.

Zoro didn't turn.

"Oh, sorry, 'I apologize for being born!' Hahahahaha!" Cerberus laughed along with Sanji.

Zoro whipped around angrily. "SHUT UP!"

"I can make generalizations about the numbers," Robin said. "But those ghosts are a different story."

"They were there from time to time on the ship, observing us." Sanji turned to Blaze. "Oh, speaking of which, you called it Perona? Why?"

Blaze looked up from where he was staring at the ground. His chain rattled as he walked.

"Perona's a person, not the ghost." He replied.

"Then why'd you-"

Blaze shot him a glare, and Sanji stiffened like a board and slowly looked away.

The glare wasn't meant for me, but somehow, I felt a twinge of fear knot in my stomach and I shuddered. Robin did as well. How was that even possible that we could feel power behind his glare?

I placed another hand to steady myself onto Cerberus's back. What the hell was going on? I felt weak and faint.

"Are you okay?" Robin touched my shoulder.

I saw that she herself was clutching Cerberus's fur as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered as I reluctantly accepted her hand and pulled myself up.

"I have no idea what that was." She winced. "And I don't think Blaze did it on purpose."

I glanced at Sanji and he was gripping Cerberus's mane, his knuckles white.

So he had been affected too.

Blaze dipped his head down again and kicked the pebbles on the road. I narrowed my eyes. Either he didn't know that he'd done that, or he was hiding something from me.

We walked into a clearing that ended up being a graveyard.

"Oh! A graveyard!" Luffy said cheerfully. "That's some atmosphere!"

He turned to Sanji. "Let's eat lunch here!"

I watched as Sanji's ears turned red as he angrily shouted, "Baka! The food'll taste bad here!"

"Why?" Luffy demanded. "Food never tastes bad!"

"That's only for you!" Sanji shot back.

Sanji, Robin and I got off Cerberus as a low moan came from one of the tombstones and Luffy turned. The moan came again, and a heavily bandaged head and arms popped out.

"Ack! Zombie!" I whimpered and clung to Robin's arm. Robin gave me a confused look but let me hang onto her.

"Hm?"

Luffy walked towards zombie.

"Yoisho." He pushed the zombie back in.

A few seconds later it sprang back out.

"LIKE I'D GO BACK!" It yelled.

I screamed a tiny, inaudible scream in Robin's ear.

"It's an old man with a lot of wounds." He said.

"Either way you look at it, its a zombie!" Zoro, Sanji, Blaze, Crusoe, Franky and I shouted.

A bunch of other zombies flew out, screaming and howling. "We'll show you the dangers of zombies!"

"Are zombies supposed to be this energetic?" Sanji said.

"Hm? You wanna go?" Luffy asked with a grin, cracking his knuckles. "If you want danger, we'll show you danger."

Franky grinned and ungloved his hand, Sanji took his cigarette out of mouth, Robin crossed her arms, Zoro flicked open his white katana, Crusoe spun his chakrams, Blaze tightened his chain and I reluctantly drew my swords.

The zombies rushed at us. I tightened my grip on the handles of my swords. Suddenly, the hoard of zombies around me stopped. One of the reached out it's finger to touch my face.

"Its been years since we've seen such a pretty face." They groaned.

I clenched my jaw angrily.

"I'm not just a pretty face!" I shouted angrily. "Diamond Attack Reposte!"

I coated my blades with my diamond, making them even harder and sharper. I blocked the zombie's arm with the hilt of my shorter blade and spun my longer blade around my body, cutting through the rest of them.

My enemies finished, I glanced over at Blaze and Crusoe.

Crusoe had a wild grin on his face, his chakrams spinning around him and returning like an obedient dog. Blaze had a bored expression on his face. He lazily strung out his chain and waited until the zombies were on him. At the last minute, he flicked his wrist and the chain wrapped around a tree branch. He tightened it, and the zombies running at him all ended up flying in the air.

"One Billion Beli Jackpot!" We all shouted.

* * *

_At the same time..._

Usopp, Chopper and Nami looked through the crack of the experiment room of Hogback.

"Spospospospo!" Hogback cackled. "It's almost ready! The perfect marionette!"

Nami narrowed her eyes. The body on the table had dark, wild maroon hair that looked very familiar. If only it was a few shades more of a lighter red, then it would look exactly like Blaze. There was stitches and bandages all over it's arms and body.

"Look at it, Cindry-chan! Sallya-sama! This is truly art! The work of a genius!" Hogback glowed.

Cindry just stared. A smile crept onto the face of a woman with a beautiful figure standing by the surgical table.

"It looks just like him." She stroked the face of the body.

"Right? Spospospospo!" Hogback laughed. "The other two are over there."

He gestured to two other surgical tables that were hidden in shadow. "These three are the greatest I've ever created!"

"You've done well, Hogback," The woman, Sallya Hogback had called her, smiled. "You'll be greatly rewarded.

"Spospospospo!"

"This has to be the way to create a zombie," Nami whispered. "All of the zombies on this island were revived by Hogback! There's no other explanation!"

"Yohohohoho!" A familiar laugh broke Nami out of her thoughts. "If you're going to look inside, then you should enter."

"Yohoho-?" Usopp turned around.

"Br-Brook?" Chopper whimpered.

Nami gasped with fear.

"Yohohohohohoho!"

* * *

"So...what're you guys doing here?" Luffy sat on a tombstone.

"Eh...Zombie stuff...being buried...stuff...rotting...oh, yeah, yeah, rotting..." They said.

Luffy glared at them. "Don't mess with me," He cracked his knuckles. "Did a guy with a long nose, a girl with orange hair, and a reindeer resembling raccoon pass by?"

Th zombies hesitated.

"Yes! Yes they did!" One of the spoke up.

"Well...we saw them...didn't see them..."

"We have orders not to tell anyone!" One of them said.

"Yeah...O-r-ders! O-r-ders! O-r-ders!"

Luffy glared.

"Eha, they did pass through!"

"They're completely overwhelmed." Zoro remarked.

"Did you hurt them? They're our nakama."

"Um...Nakama?!"

"...I didn't do anything."

"Neither did I!"

"Or me!"

"Did nothing! Did nothing! Did nothing!"

Luffy got off the tombstone.

"Wait! We might've..." The headless one said.

"You bit them!" One of them blamed.

"Hey don't rat out your friends!" He protested.

"We did touch them." Another said.

"Don't say that!"

We walked away from the graveyard, leaving the zombies with their head stuck in the ground.

"Nami, Usopp and Chopper must be in that castle up there." Luffy said. "I'm glad they're ok."

I sniffed. We had decided to leave Cerberus behind back at the graveyard. We had grown quite attached to each other. I could still hear his howls of sadness as we walked away.

"Those zombies back there don't even count as a warm up!" Crusoe cracked his neck.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't let our guard down. You never know when someone powerful will come out." Zoro said.

"Hm?" Sanji taunted. "Afraid of the dark, Octopus-Swordsman?"

"No I'm not, you Meh-Meh Cook!" Zoro snarled. "Don't bring me down to your level!"

"You wanna go, Lost Marimo?"

"Bring it on, Curly Eyebrow!"

I heard a small, old voice. "Please, wait! Please help!"

"Mm?" We all turned around.

"I've been watching you. You guys are really strong! If it was you, I think you could do it!" He croaked as he slumped to the ground.

"It's an old man with a lot of wounds." Luffy said.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Zoro, Sanji, Crusoe, Franky and I yelled at him.

"Ah, no, I'm an old man with a lot of wounds." He replied.

"EH!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP IT TO ZOMBIE! ITS SO EASY TO CONFUSE!"

"Nm?" Blaze pushed past me, lowered himself onto the ground and grabbed the shoulders of the old man with a lot of wounds.

"Bo-san...is that you?" He asked.

The old man looked up.

"Blaze-san! I didn't recognize you! You've grown! Please, sir, don't call me by an honorific!" Bo-san replied. "Where are the others? Did they survive?"

Blaze shook his head. The old man looked down, deeply saddened. He suddenly panicked.

"Blaze-san, what are you doing back here? Hurry, please, get off this place! He's still after you! Go! Leave!" The old man said, hoarsly.

Blaze ignored his panicking and said, "Is there anyone who who stayed here with you?"

The man, seeing that Blaze didn't react, calmed down and nodded.

"There's me, Gen and Popoki."

Blaze nodded and let go of Bo. Bo dug his fingers in the ground.

"Blaze-san...I know it's dangerous for you to be here but...you know if he is defeated, that everyone on this island will get their shadows back!" Bo clenched his fingers. "I'd be so grateful if I could get my shadow back!"

"I know," Blaze replied. "We'll get it back for you."

I widened my eyes. It wasn't like Blaze to make rash decisions like that.

"Get your shadow back?" Zoro asked. "Is there somebody who steals them?"

Bo paused.

"Moria." He rasped.

I felt Robin jerk with surprise.

"Gecko Moria! He is so frightening!" Bo-san croaked.

"Moria...?" Robin asked.

"Robin, you know Moria?" Blaze stood up.

He walked over to Robin and firmly clasped his hands on the sides of her arms.

"How do you know Moria?" He asked.

Robin didn't reply, she only looked shocked that he'd touched her, and of the intensity of his voice.

"Robin! Tell me!"

She blinked out of her trance. "I only know him by name."

Blaze closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

"His former bounty exceeds yours, Luffy." Robin still looked slightly flustered, but she said it with her cool confidence as she told Luffy this.

"Former?" He asked.

"Yes, former."

"Which means..." I said.

"Yes...Gecko Moria is one of the Shichibukai!"

I looked at Blaze who was still gripping Robin. I sighed. It was obvious he was in love with her. Even more so that she was with him. It was actually quite funny on how he tried to hide it. His protective nature towards her was showing itself overly now.

I frowned. But he must really care for that Bo guy to be sticking his neck out for him in a place that Blaze was obviously not comfortable in. Blaze was still covered in nervous sweat, and even more now, since Robin had said she knew Gecko Moria.

The crease between my eyebrows grew. I was worried about my brother. He was unpredictable at times and I would never know what he'd do in such an unstable environment as this. I was very worried. Blaze was going to get himself killed.

* * *

**A/N:**So for any of those that were wondering, Livia's attacks are actually based on fencing terms. No, I did not copy Sanji's French attacks, his are French because hes a cook and Livia's are French because she's a swordsman. Or woman I should say. Anyway, just trying to clear up.

Ta Ta!~Stripey 


	10. Log 10

**A/N:**Good evening(?) I don't know what I should say because it's like 5:30 and I'm pretty sure that's evening. YAY! Our first double digit chapter!

Anywho, Dear Guesty Besty: Lol, I'm glad you like Livia now. She's pretty boss.

Ok. I'm going to start now. This chapter IS in Blaze's POV, but it starts out in other people's POV so yeah...but the main POV is BLAZE.

Enjoyyyyyy~Stripey

* * *

Log 10

**Blaze POV**

_Sallya looked up in surprise as the door cut in half. A girl with orange hair, a guy with a long nose and a..._

Sallya squinted. A tanuki? She heard a quiet chuckle come from the doorway and she sighed. It must've been Ryuma the sexually harassing mummy who'd sliced up the door.

"You guys!" Hogback screeched, leaving Sally's ears ringing.

The three of them looked like they were ignoring Hogback and he wasn't happy about it. She snorted softly through her nose. They weren't wrong to ignore him. Yes, he was a zombie doctor that Sallya needed to fulfill what she wanted, but he was so...stupid.

The trio finally realized Hogback was there, screamed and then made excuses on how they didn't see anything.

"W-we didn't see anything!" The long-nosed guy stammered. "Especially not that zombie you were making!"

Sallya sighed They had seen it then.

She turned back to the still form on the table and fingered it's hair. It was coarse and tough, not like how it's would be counterpart's was. Sallya reveled in the memory of sitting in Blaze's lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, running her fingers through his soft, red hair.

The ticking of the clock brought her out of her memory.

"Hogback, it's fine," She sighed as she made her way towards the window. "They're going to see it either way."

"Huh?" The girl looked at her in the eyes as she stepped on the windowsill.

Sallya smiled. "The Night Attack is starting soon."

She turned to Hogback. "I'm going out for a bit. Make sure he's," She gestured to the zombie. "Ready by the time I get back." She vanished from the windowsill.

* * *

Absalom growled. "Buried so neatly in the ground right before the Night Attack?"

He walked around pulling zombies out of the ground. "Burning...Itching...Pain...It's all in your imagination!" He said as he pulled zombies out of the ground. "You guys are zombies! You're already dead!"

"Oh, right..." A zombie said.

Absalom looked up as he felt a pair of hazel eyes looking at him.

"Sallya," He growled. Sallya was sitting on a tombstone, giving him a playful smirk. "What are you doing here? You didn't stick the Soldier Zombies back in the ground, did you?"

She threw her head back and gave a short shriek of laughter. "Why, my dear Absalom, would I do that?"

Absalom growled. He didn't like that woman. Something about his senses tingled about her. Ever since she came to Moria, wounds everywhere, blood pouring from her body, begging him to hide her identity from the World Government, and in turn, offering him her services, they'd been having a good catch each time, but something was off about her. There was a hidden reason to why she came to Moria. Absalom was angered by the thought that she'd only come here to hide herself, using Moria-sama as one of her tools.

He sprung onto the tombstone that Sallya was sitting on.

"Revive, Soldier Zombies!"

"Waaarrrrggghhhh!" The zombies slowly stood up. And then sighed, "Such a pain..."

"Oi!" Absalom panicked. "Get a hold of yourselves, Soldier Zombies! Who am I?"

"You're the leader!" One zombie replied. "Lea-der! Lea-der! Lea-der!" They chanted.

"A leader who's hobby is peeping." Sallya muttered. "Erosalom."

"EHH!" Absalom stammered.

"Ero-leader! Ero-leader! Ero-leader! Eroi! Erosalom!" The zombies followed Sallya.

"SHUT UP!" Absalom shouted.

Sallya shot him a glare. "I still remember my fifth night here when you pinned me in the bathtub while I was naked!"

Absalom jerked back, overwhelmed. His cheeks then turned red. He remembered that night well. Absalom giggled like a little girl.

"You shamless bastard!" Sallya brought her foot up and drove the heel of her boot onto his foot. "And there's a reason why you're on the same tombstone as me, isn't there, Erosalom." She turned away from him as he howled with pain.

Absalom felt a bead of sweat running down his neck. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He stammered.

"You're standing here," Sallya said, whith a low tone. "So you can see into my shirt!"

Absalom gulped nervously. She had hit it right on the spot. Absalom didn't like Sallya, but how could he pass up the opportunity to look at that woman's amazing curves! From Absalom's position of where he was standing, he could see right into her top.

She turned and gave him a sultry look and then shrugged as she stood up. "I don't care. It's a normal thing with you."

"EHH! You're letting me off the hook just like that?" Absalom exclaimed, relieved.

"No." Sallya replied as she punched him in the face with the back of her fist. The zombies were still chanting 'Erosalom! Erosalom! Erosalom!'

Sallya put her hands on her hips. "Soldier Zombies!" She called. "You know what to do!"

"Yes, Sallya-sama!" They roared back.

* * *

"Blaze," Livia said, gently. "Let Robin go."

I blinked. I hadn't realized that I'd still been holding Robin. She was looking at me with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open. Sanji was stomping his foot in the corner, furious that I'd touched his "woman".

"Sorry." I muttered as I let go of her arms.

This business with my heart going at 200 kilometers per hour whenever I touched, talked to, or even looked at Robin was really getting in the way. I felt Robin's eyes on me as I turned and walked nearer to where Moria was.

As we walked and Luffy joked with the others, I could not get my mind off that raven haired woman. I didn't realize it, but as I pictured her face in my mind, I had memorized every eyelash, every crease in her lips. I rubbed my temple. This was like a game in my head. I denied everything I felt, everything I wanted to do to Robin over and over in my head. I swore I would not lose to what my body wanted again. I had already made a mistake once with Sal. She gave me her heart and I didn't work hard enough to protect it. Robin would not be victim to my carelessness. I felt a hand brush mine casually and I turned.

It was that romantically enticing woman.

I felt my mouth go dry and I swallowed quickly.

She gave me a smile. "Thanks for worrying so much over me back there," She stepped into stride with me. "It was very sweet of you."

I cleared my throat. "N-No problem." I said, gruffly.

I heard her laugh through her nose.

"Was that man back there part of your," She paused. "Sector?"

"Yeah." I replied. "He was my tutor."

"And you became his higher?" She asked.

I nodded.

I suddenly had an urge to tell her the fact, or secret, you could call, about Livia, Crusoe and I's Cipher Pol section.

"Robin," I turned my head quickly towards her. "Can I trust you to keep a secr-what?"

There was a tear running down Robin's cheek as she watched me.

"Robin!" I exclaimed. "A-Are you ok? D-Did I say something wrong?"

I subconsciously reached out my thumb and wiped the tear away.

She hurriedly wiped her eyes. "No, Blaze, thank you, I'm fine."

I frowned.

"You're obviously not fine." I pointed out.

She looked and me and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Hey look!" He said. "It's raining!"

Now that he said it, I felt my hair getting damp. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it. I hated the rain. Robin lifted her bag and covered her head with it. My thin white collared shirt was starting to stick to my skin.

"What are you waiting for Luffy?" Crusoe asked, covering his head with his bright orange army jacket. "Let's go inside!"

"Wait...I can see something." Luffy peered up. "It looks like a mark."

"No," Franky contradicted. "It's a mast."

"Yes," I heard Bo's voice croak from behind us. "That guy is right."

"You were still following us?!" Zoro, Livia, Franky, Sanji, Crusoe and I asked.

"Is that a problem?" He rasped.

"No, it's just..." I scratched the back of my head. "Anyway, Franky, you're right. This is actually a ship."

"Now that you say it," Franky said. "The word 'Bark' refers to a smaller, faster pirate ship. But I'd never thought that an island would be on a ship."

I nodded. "Neither did I."

I pointed out the the middle tower. "That's the main mast where Gecko Moria is."

"Be careful." Bo-san said.

We all turned.

"You too, Ossan." Luffy grinned.

Right as he said that, the clock's gong rang. My breath caught in my throat. I turned quickly towards the main mast. I swear I could feel Moria's eyes looking at me from the main mast. The gong rang eleven more times, signaling that it was twelve.

"It's started," I murmured as the gongs rang.

"What's started?" I heard Franky ask me.

I ignored him and turned back to Bo-san.

"Bo-san, you should go soon." I told my old tutor.

He nodded. "I'll be going. We'll be praying for your survival!" He walked back into the forest.

"What's started?" Franky asked again.

I kept my eyes on the castle.

"The Night Attack." I replied.

Everyone looked confused, but I didn't go into depth. They'd find out soon enough.

"Well, let's go," Luffy said cheerfully as he pushed the creaking gate open. "To the ghost mansion!"

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter. I just had to get this little segment out of the way. I promise there will be a longer chapter later on! The chapters are just getting shorter because I'm getting busier and busier and yeah...There will be a longer chapter out sooner or later!

Till next time, sayonara!~Stripey 


	11. Log 11

**A/N:** Hi! I just found out my dog is really scared of bubble wrap. I placed in front of her and she stepped on it and like totally flipped out. Happy Birthday today to my wonderful mom! I'm so grateful I have a mom like her!

**Chikage Zorobin:**So I'm guessing your favorite out of the three of them is Crusoe? Soo...you'll be mad if I kill him off? Nononono I prrrooommmiiisssseee I won't. I pinky swear.

**Guesty Besty:** You're a cool person too. Why don't you get an account so you can PM me?

Ok this should be a long chapter. And I'm putting multiple POVs in it because that worked really well last time so I'll have like a little indication when it changes. You'll know when it switches.

* * *

Log 11

**Crusoe POV**

I was so bummed.

This rain was ruining my hair.

I sighed and followed Livia as we walled into the cover of the castle. I kept stealing glances at Robin and Blaze, making sure he wasn't doing anything to her again. They were walking awkwardly together, avoiding eye contact with the other. I frowned. If Blaze hurt Robin, I was going to make him pay for it. I hadn't said anything, and I hid it very well, but I loved Robin. I loved everything about her, her calm, quiet demeanor, her gentleness, and of course, her beautiful features. I knew there was quite an age gap between us, but I loved her. That gap didn't matter. There was no way in hell that Blaze loved her-if he did, he couldn't love her like I did.

"Heyyy!" Luffy yelled. "Anybody home?"

He twisted the doorknob. "Locked." He muttered.

"Yosh." He smashed his fist into the door, reached through, and unlocked it.

"Oi..." Blaze muttered.

Livia snorted loudly.

As we walked in, the place was a mess. The tables were overturned and the chandelier was missing a few candles.

"Oooiii!" Luffy yelled. "Gecko Moooorrrriiaaa! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Bushishishishi!"

I looked up towards where the voice came from.

"Ah." I said. "That pig's talking."

"You won't be able to get out of here!" He cackled. "Surprise Zombies!"

Zombies sprang out of their paintings and the bear rug on the floor moved and roared. Blaze was standing on the edge, near Robin and a few Surprise Zombies got a good look at him.

"Ack!" They screamed, retreating. "It's the Red-Haired Sabertooth Tiger!"

Blaze stood there, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"Saber...Toothed...Tiger...?" Luffy asked Blaze.

"Ah! Didn't Brook say something like that on the ship too?" Zoro asked.

_"Hai, Red-Haired sāberuha tora-san." Brook replied._

"That's right! He did!" Franky said. "What's with the Sabertooth part, Blaze?"

The Surprise Zombies cowered in the corner.

"Enough talk." Blaze muttered he whipped out his chain. "Devil's Rage!"

The chain wrapped itself around one zombies neck, and then the other and then the third one. He yanked quickly on the chain and the zombies screamed a strangled scream.

The other zombies became enraged.

"You dare touch my beloved nakama?" The pig yelled.

Robin twisted the two zombies that came at her from the picture frame. Sanji kicked a couple of them in the face while Zoro hacked at the others and Franky punched the rest of them.

Luffy and Livia were being chased by the polar bear rug zombie.

"Rrraagh!" It roared and swung it's claw down at an unsuspecting Luffy.

"Ah-!" He turned around right before he was about to be smashed.

I cringed, expecting the hit but none came. I squinted and looked closer at Luffy and saw that Livia had somehow managed to get under his paw, and haf blocked the hit by crossing her swords.

"Don't think you can beat us," She said between clenched teeth. Her arms were shaking with the effort of keeping up with the polar bear's strength. "You fatass bear."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks Livia!"

He stretched out his arms and aimed for the bear.

"GOMU GOMU NO,"

The bear whimpered as Luffy stretched.

"BAZOOKA!"

I yawned and stretched out as I watched the rest of them fight.

"Don't think you can get off so easily!" The pig snarled.

He threw one of his swords at me. I calmly caught it.

"Eh?!" His eyes widened.

I looked up.

"Don't think that **you** can get off that easily." I repeated his phrase back at him and tossed the sword, skewering his head plate.

We surrounded the defeated Pig and his comrades.

"Um, guys where's Sanji?" Livia asked.

We all looked around. I heard the zombies snickering.

"We've lost a pitiful man." Zoro shook his head.

I walked up to one of them. "What did you guys do?"

"Why should we tell you, you Clashing Colors Idiot?" One of them replied.

"Hey!" I retorted. "Don't insult the outfit!"

"Well, you are wearing a bright orange jacket with hot pink pants. And your hair is electric blue." Livia mumbled.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Soon, you'll know fear of our master, Geck-I can't say it, my blood curdles too much." The zombie who told me I was unstylish said.

Blaze walked up to him.

"Tell you master," He growled. "We don't give a shit."

"And tell that Gecko Moria baka," Luffy added. "If he hurts my nakama, we'll kick his ass!"

"Take that pig as a guide," Blaze nodded to the hanging pig. "I don't remember the way around the castle that well."

"EHHHH?!" It squealed as Franky took it off the wall.

The zombies laughed at the pig as we climbed up the stairs.

The hallway that we came upon was long, dark and freezing cold. Livia pushed against me, rubbing her uncovered arms.

"Gosh, it's cold in here." She muttered.

"That's what you get for wearing almost nothing!" I exclaimed.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Livia-chan, do these tattoos mean anything?" Robin asked.

"Mmm? Which ones?" She asked.

There was one that looked like flames wrapping around her left arm, another that was like an tribal armband around her right arm and another that was a sun. I knew she had more on her stomach, her waist and her thighs but you just couldn't see them.

"Any of them." Robin replied.

"They don't have any meaning." Livia replied, a little too quickly.

"Jeez, where did that Curly Cook go?" Zoro muttered.

"Buhihihihi." The pig laughed.

"Huh? You know something!" Luffy grinded his fist into the pig's cheek.

"I told you, I don't know anything!" The pig retorted.

* * *

**Livia POV**

Something was wrong. I turned. Of course, that Lost Marimo was gone.

"Oi! Zoro!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Franky asked.

"Zoro's not here." I replied.

I heard Blaze gasp.

"What?" I asked urgently.

"Neither is Crusoe!" He said.

"Buhihihihi!" The idiot pig, Buhi, we decided to call him, laughed. "Once they start vanishing, you're gone!"

I punched Buhi.

"Ooooooiiiii! Zorrrrrooooo! Crrrruuuuussssooooo!" Luffy called. "Jeez, where could they have gone?"

"We didn't even hear their voices. Maybe they were strangled..." Robin said.

"WHY ARE YOUR PREDICTIONS ALWAYS SO DARK?!" Franky and I spat.

There was a muscle jumping in Blaze's jaw, his eyes filled with worry. I touched his arm softly.

"It'll be ok," I smiled. "Not like last time."

He nodded vaguely.

A clatter of armor rang behind us. We all turned in surprise. It was a suit of armor walking towards us, and then it fell.

"...eh?" I asked.

"Nmmm! Where'd they go?" Luffy opened the visor.

"Luffy!" I smacked the back of his head. "What the hell are you doing! Stop messing around!"

"But it's a man's dream to wear a suit of armor!" He argued.

"I don't care!" I shouted back.

"Ah!"

"What is it, Robin?" Blaze asked.

We walked to where she was.

"This looks like a courtyard. Which means that we must be nearing outside soon."

"Buhihihihi!" The pig started to run away.

"Oi, Buhi!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Wall Zombie!"

The wall slid down in front of Luffy, blocking his path.

"It's blocked," Blaze said. "There's no way of getting out now."

A suit of armor was walking towards us, most definitely holding a real zombie this time.

"WOW! A MOVING SUIT OF ARMOR!" Luffy gaggled.

"It's probably a zombie." Robin said.

The zombie went right after Franky. Franky tried attack after attack after attack, but he couldn't fight past the damn zombie. Soon after, a hoard of zombies came and followed him.

"Wait."

What? I gasped. I'd heard that voice before. I knew that voice too well.

A man wearing a dark green jacket with a hood was standing there in front of us. He chuckled.

"You won't be able to get past here." He smiled, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"No...no...It can't be." I whispered.

The man smiled wider. "Come at me!"

The rest of the zombies flew at us.

"Let's split and meet up at the opening!" Luffy said. We nodded and went to attack.

I faced the man who so strikingly resembled one of two boys I cared extremely about.

He drew two spinning razors the color of blood. I set my jaw and drew out my two swords.

"Time Cut!"

"Diamond Coup Lancé!"

I knew this style. This was the style of my little brother, Crusoe.

"Razor Backfire!"

I was moving way too slow. Those razors were going to hit me.

I heard a clang of metal on metal and opened my eyes to see Blaze counter attack Crusoe.

"Can you handle him now?" Blaze called over his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." I replied, shakily.

He leapt off to go fight the other zombies.

"Razor Catch." Crusoe casually threw his spinning razor and it pinned me to the wall. I cried out in pain as the blades sunk into my skin. I tried to move but that made the pain worse.

Crusoe walked closer to me.

"Now be a good girl." He said.

I frowned, puzzled. His voice did sound a lot like Crusoe's but it was raspier and sounded older.

"Wai-" I tried to say but was cut off as he threw something over my head.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I tried to see Livia through the hoard of zombies but I couldn't. I clenched my jaw and tried to fight through the ever standing zombies, trying to find Robin or Franky.

I heard Livia's unmistakable scream of pain.

"Livia!" I yelled. "Livia!"

I got no answer.

I tried backtracking back to the wall where she was cornered by the guy who looked a lot like Crusoe. There was the wall, but no Livia. There was a blood spot on the wall, though. I swallowed through my fears. She was twenty now. She could take care of herself.

I kept reassuring myself of these things, when I found myself surrounded by zombies. One of them, a four-armed gunslinger cackled and shot his pistol wildly. A bullet glanced off my forehead and I hissed in pain. I blinked the blood out of my eye and unraveled my chain to it's full length. I took a deep breath.

"Devil's," I twisted my hips. "Inferno!"

I let loose the power in my hips and whipped the chain around me like a tornado. The zombies closest to me flew out of the way and I got a clear shot of the collapsed beam on top. I threw my chain there and it wrapped around it, lifting me up. I spotted Robin among a crowd of zombies and pushed off the wall with my legs, swinging towards her.

"Robin!" I shouted, reaching my hand out to her. "Grab on!"

She grasped my hand in hers and we then swung towards Franky.

"Franky!" Robin extended her devil fruit arms towards him and he grabbed hold.

I yanked the chain as we got to the edge of the courtyard and we tumbled onto the cobblestones.

The chain wrapped up in my hand and Robin and I ran towards the bridge while Franky held off the zombies with his fire.

"Blaze!" I heard Franky yell.

I whipped around. The zombies had quenched his fire with buckets of water and were steadily coming after us. I tightened my chain, but Robin was faster than me.

"Oncé Fleur; Slam." She slammed multiple zombies into the walls and I stood there impressed until Franky dragged me by the collar shouting, "This is not a time to marvel her beauty, Blaze!"

I felt myself turn red as we ran towards the middle of the bridge.

"Where's Luffy and Livia-chan?" Robin asked.

"I can't tell where he is cause of all his damn armor!" Franky said. "They couldn't have been captured too, right?

We stopped at the middle. "It's no use waiting for them. The zombies will be here any minute!" Robin said.

"Hey! Mugiwara! Livia!"

We heard a bang and then a screaming boy's voice.

"Hey! Idiots! Lemme outta here!" Luffy's voice came from a coffin traveling on the chain leading from the two towers. "Ow! That hurts! What the hell?!"

"Luffy?" Robin exclaimed.

"Are you saying that-Blaze! Nico Robin! Let's go!" Franky said.

"But where's Livia?" I asked as we ran.

"I don't know." Franky replied.

I furrowed my brow as I remembered the blood spot. There was no way she'd had been killed. No way at all.

"I won't let you pass!" A huge form loomed over us.

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hey! Hey! Monkey, monkey, monkey! A-hahaha!" We stopped abruptly in front of it.

"Spider Monkey!" I exclaimed.

"The rumored Spider Monkey! That's me!"

"The coffin!" I said, alarmed as it went into the hole. "Dammit!"

As Luffy's coffin went in, another came out from the other side.

"What the hell?!" I heard a pissed off girl's voice caterwaul. "You assholes! Bastards! That hurt really fucking bad, you know! Get me out of here!"

I sighed with relief. It was Livia alright. Who's she to say that my language gets foul when I'm angry?

"I'm going." I said, and wrapped the chain around the chain that was transporting the coffins.

"Blaze, wait-!" Robin grabbed hold of my shirt, but she ripped a swatch of it off instead of grabbing me, like she intended.

"I said I wouldn't let you go!" Spider Monkey shot a pointy looking web blob at me and I couldn't evade it at all.

"Acck!"

It hit my shoulder and it hurt hella bad for such a little thing. I lost my grip on my chain and started to free fall. I heard Robin gasp, but I had it under control. I used my free, uninjured arm and pulled myself up. I barely made it in time to slide into the hole in the wall that became a chute and I tumbled into the room of the person I was afraid of the most. 


	12. Log 12

**A/N:**So I've decided to do the whole Thriller Bark Arc in multiple POVs(when I feel like it)because it's really complicated to keep it on one person's point of view the whole time because everybody's in different places so ya.

**Guest Bro:**You can get an account by clicking on the top right hand corner where it says sign up.

* * *

Log 12

**Blaze POV**

Ow...I fell on my face and my nose smashed into the ground.

"Oi, Blaze, what're you doing here?!" Luffy asked.

I spun around. Luffy was sitting in a cage, still wearing his golden armor.

"Luffy!" I said. "Where's Livia?"

"She was over there."

I turned to where Luffy was pointing.

"Blaze! Blaze!" I heard panicked screaming.

"Livia!"

Livia was trying to run away from a gigantic shadow of a demon behind her, her hands tied behind her back. A light was suddenly turned on, casting light onto her shadow, making it long.

"Livia, watch out!" I choked.

"Eh-?" She slowly turned around and cried out as a clawed hand tore her shadow off the ground.

She fell to the ground as the hand stretched out her shadow. Livia turned to me, her face filled with fear.

"Blaze, help-"

_Snip_

Her mouth was still halfway open, trying to finish her sentence, as her pupils constricted to pinpoints. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed limply to the ground.

"Kishishishi!" The black clawed hand gripped her struggling shadow.

"Stop struggling!" A high-pitched voice commanded. "I am your master now!"

I clenched my jaw. It was like deja vu, watching Livia's shadow get cut off like that.

"O-Oi!" Luffy said. "What's happening!"

Cold, pitiless black eyes stared at me.

"Kishishi! It's you!" The voice laughed. "You came back here well! You've become more adult like!"

The light turned off and Gecko Moria stepped forward.

"Kishishishishi!"

* * *

"Perona-sama!" Hildon squawked as he flew towards Perona raiding Sunny-Go.

"Oh, Hildon." She said.

"Perona-sama, Master is requesting that the Mysterious Four gather in his room at once!"

"The Master did? What for?" Perona asked.

"Mugiwara and the Tiger Devil have been caught! Master is planning on the debut of No.900 and No.666!"

"No.900** and** No.666?" Perona gasped.

"Yes," Hildon wheezed. "No.668 has been woken already, and No.667 is being prepared. Master is planning on a big surprise!"

* * *

"Master! Moria-sama!"

"Mm?" Moria turned his gigantic hulk of a body towards his three servants, Gyro, Nin and Bao.

"The Mysterious Four have arrived!"

Mysterious Four? Last time I was here, there was only three. Had Moria added someone?

"They're early. Let them in." Moria wheezed.

"Please, come in!" The three squeaked.

I clenched my jaw. I saw the ever negative Perona, with her annoying pink umbrella, the weird and creepy, Dr. Hogback , the perverted, peeping idiot Absalom and-

My eyes traveled up the legs of the fourth person who was walking coquettishly. Knee high brown boots, bronze, golden pants, a bronze armored bikini top.

My heart stopped as I got to the face.

The face who had tormented me of my mistakes all the years, the face who'd stolen my heart, the face of the person whom I thought had died. I tried to find my voice, but couldn't.

"Hello," Luscious red lips said, the voice dripping with syrupy honey. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Blaze-kun?"

"S...S...Sallya..." I whispered. "How...?"

"Gomen," She said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Sallya walked up to me, flipping her long black hair over her shoulders. Her hazel eyes studied my face.

"You've gotten handsomer." She cupped my jaw.

It couldn't be. It...It couldn't be...This had to be an illusion.

"Sallya!" Perona said. "Stop flirting with him and get over here!"

She gave me a smile and walked next to Perona.

"Oh! It was well of you to come here! Kishishishishi!" Moria laughed. "Now hurry up and make me the Pirate King!"

"What shall we do, Moria-sama?" The four of them asked.

"What's this crap about being the Pirate King?!" Luffy yelled angrily. "The man who's gonna become the Pirate King...IS ME!"

"Jeez, won't he shut up?" Sally muttered.

"Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Livia and Crusoe, give them all back!" Luffy yelled.

"Hm? Mugiwara, you gave out a lot of names, but we only have Pirate Hunter Zoro, Diamond Wing Cobalt Livia, Time Twister Cobalt Crusoe and some blonde guy." Moria said.

"Mm? Blonde guy?" Luffy asked. "There's only one blonde guy and that's Sanji...who's the other one?"

I slumped. Luffy was hopeless.

I had talked myself out of my shock, but I was still surprised at seeing Sallya there, living and breathing. She may have even gained a few pounds of muscle.

"Moria-sama, may I?" Hogback hovered over Livia with a needle in his hand.

"Oi! Hogback! What're you-mmph!"

One of the Spider Mice shot me with with his web and strung me to the ceiling.

"Turn on the light!" Moria ordered.

"Moria," I snarled.

"Kishishishishi! This day has finally come!" He smiled. "Get ready for the waking of No.666!"

My eyes widened as the ripping sound of my shadow being held filled the air.

"Oi! What're doing to Blaze!" Luffy shouted.

Moria yanked my shadow and I hit my head on the ground. I struggled, but with no avail. He brought out the huge scissors he use to cut Livia's shadow and brought it up to mine.

Moria!" I yelled. "Stop it! Stop-"

_Snip._

I felt myself losing consciousness as I fell backwards. The last thing I remember seeing was a fuzzy figure of Sallya, with her hands on her hips.

* * *

I woke up in a bed filled with stuffed animals. I groggily sat up and rubbed my head.

I rubbed my head harder. It felt like I had woken up to a bad hangover. There was a black band-aid on my arm where the veins passed through. I didn't know where that came from. I tried to remember what had happened.

I was on Thriller Bark. I...I got separated from Crusoe and Livia. I...I...

I struggled to remember the last part. There was a chandelier casting it's soft glow onto me. I stared at the carpet, trying to remember what I had forgotten.

I frowned, puzzled. There was a shadow of everything else except for mine.

"AH!" I exclaimed. It all came rushing back to me.

"Horahorahora!" I heard Perona's giggle at the entrance.

I slid off the bed in a flash and reached for the chain at my hip.

"Huh?" I looked down. My chain was missing.

"Looking for this?" Perona asked, playfully, stretching out my chain.

"Oi, Perona, give it back!"

"Not unless you change into it!" She demanded.

I shuddered. I didn't want to...I didn't want to change into that monster...

"N-No..." I muttered.

"Fine," Perona said. "So I can just throw this out the window-?" She casually tossed the chain around.

"N-No! Stop it!" I howled. "Tch...Fine."

I took a deep breath.

The world suddenly became smaller, the ceiling looked farther away and the floor looked closer.

"Awww! Blaze! You're so cute!" Perona scooped me up and started hugging me. "You're so cute when you turn into a baby Saber Toothed tiger!"

I mewed grouchily.

My devil fruit power was the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Saber Toothed Tiger. Most people couldn't turn into a baby version of themselves though. I think it was just me who could. Mainly because Perona taught me how the first time I came here, and then she's been making me do it ever since.

"Mmmmm! You're such a cutesy cutie cutie!" Perona crooned.

"Rwar." A pitiful growl came from my mouth.

"Ah! That's even cuter!" Perona squealed.

She set me down on the ground and I turned back into a human.

"Was that really necessary?" I grumbled.

"Of course!" Perona giggled. "You're the cutest out of all! If I had my way, your shadow would work for me and not Moria-sama!"

She then sighed. "I guess I'll keep my promise."

She flung the chain at me. "There's your whip. Your brother and sister are ok. They should be with your friends should be on the ship. They're probably out to get Moria-sama." She turned her back to me. "Watch out for your own zombies. Hogback injected you guys' blood into each of your own zombies, so they can use your powers as well. Watch out for Sallya too."

I wrapped the chain around my waist. "Why're you helping me?"

"Because," She turned and looked me in the eye. "I feel like it."

She turned back around. "Now go! Get out of here!"

I walked to the door and gripped the handle. I slowly turned to look at Perona. There was something wrong with her. She avoided eye contact with me.

"Perona...?" I asked.

She turned quickly and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

My eyes widened. Surprisingly, her lips were soft. She broke apart from me and gave me a glare that could've killed a man.

"What're you looking at! Get your ass outta here!" She snapped. "Bastard!"

I snorted and opened the door.

"Try not to get yourself killed." I heard her say right as I closed it.

I wiped my lips of her lipstick and saw the red smear onto my white bandages. I sighed and walked down the hallway to look for my nakama.

So Perona had a crush on me. I should've known, she acted weird since I first landed here three years ago. I hoped that Robin wouldn't notice the lipstick smear on my bandages.

* * *

_2 Hours Earlier..._

**Livia POV**

"A BEAUTIFUL LADY SWORDSMAN with DESIGNER CLOTHES just walked in with MEAT and EXPENSIVE CIGARETTES!" Usopp said.

Mmm? Expensive cigarettes?

I looked up.

"Beautiful lady?" Sanji groaned.

"Meat?" Luffy muttered.

"Swordsman?" Zoro growled.

"Designer clothes?" Crusoe said, hoarsely.

"Expensive cigarettes?" I mumbled.

"These guys are hopeless!" Chopper wailed.

"Ah, Robin, is there really cigarettes here?" I asked.

"Mm," She reached into her pocket. "Here." Robin tossed me a pack.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"BASSSSSTAAAARRRRRDDDD!" Luffy yelled. "STEALING MY SHADOW!"

"Calm down! He isn't here!" Franky held him back.

Crusoe rubbed his head uncomfortably. "This is so not a super day."

I lit my cigarette and took a refreshing draw from it.

"Where are we?" I asked, blowing out the smoke.

"Sunny Go." Franky replied.

"Sunny Go?!" I almost spat out my cigarette. "All the way back here?"

"It's weird..." Crusoe muttered. "Without a shadow."

"There's a crisis!" Luffy exclaimed. "There's no more food..."

We all ignored him.

"Speaking of which," Sanji stepped forward. "Where's Nami-san?"

"Eh..." Usopp and Chopper gave each other a look.

* * *

"SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!?" Sanji roared, enraged. "WHO AND WHERE IS HE!? I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "He must be really brave to try and marry Nami."

We walked out onto the deck. Usopp took out his construction deck and was working on something.

"So did you meet that skeleton?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Franky replied. "And we asked a pretty rude question."

"What question?" Crusoe asked.

Franky explained that he'd asked him why he was intent on getting his shadow. He was a skeleton, there was no way he could live with normal people. Brook had replied that he needed to keep the promise he had made to his whale nakama fifty years ago.

"That whale," Luffy said. "We know him."

"What? What?" Chopper asked.

"Oh yeah, Chopper you guys weren't there yet." Usopp said. "Laboon was a whale that we met right after we got into the Grand Line."

"And so he's been waiting there for fifty years for Brook?" I asked.

"It looks like it." Robin answered.

"I'm making him my nakama!" Luffy grinned. "I don't care if he's a skeleton. He's a good guy! Anybody have any complaints?"

"Even if we did, it wouldn't change anything, would it?" Robin giggled.

"I want to take him back to Laboon!" Usopp said.

"Damn it! I love that guy!" Franky wailed. "Shut up! I'm not crying!"

"I'm not crying either!" Chopper sobbed.

I smiled. "It's fine with me, as long he doesn't keep asking to see my panties."

"He's funny! Of course he can join!" Crusoe laughed.

Zoro jumped off.

"Oi, Zoro, where're You going?" Luffy asked.

Zoro grinned. "We've got one more shadow to pick up!"

"Shishishi! Alright, you bastards!" Luffy yelled. "Let's go get Nami, our shadows, and food!"

I punched the back of his head. "Why do you have to add food in there!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I didn't know if Perona having a crush on Blaze was OOC or not, but I did it anyway cuz I could totally see Perona kissing someone and then screaming at them that they were a bastard and telling them to get their ass out. I was going to add more to this chapter, but it's twelve in the morning and I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed.

Goodnight~Stripey 


	13. Log 13

**A/N:** Hallo! Hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo! I'm kind of drained...three days in a row of coming out with new chapters...it's pretty tiring. I'm starting to look like Law now, with bags under my eyes...BUT, and this is a big BUT, it's actually really nice getting these chapters out quickly. Today's chapter is lucky #13!

**Guest Buddy:** Yeah, everyone is the same age as they are in the manga. I'll list my OC's ages though, if it helps:

Blaze: 22

Livia: 20

Crusoe: 19

Sallya: 21

ENJOY! This should be a good chapter(even if I do say so myself)

~Stripey

* * *

Log 13

**Crusoe POV**

We ran up the long stairs towards Moria's domain. Earlier, we had decided that we should all go after Moria, because if we defeated him, all our shadows would be released. The thing I was most worried about was Livia, Zoro, Sanji, and I getting caught in the sunlight. Blaze was still missing. I asked Robin and Franky where he went and they said he went after Luffy. I then asked Luffy if he'd seen anything, and he replied that he'd seen him get his shadow ripped off, and that was the last of him that he'd seen. Robin had this really worried look in her eyes, behind her usual calmness. Livia too was worried, she had two cigarettes in her mouth.

"Ne-ga-tive! Ne-ga-tive!" I heard that chant of the ghosts again.

Robin stopped abruptly and I almost ran into her.

"Oi, Robin, what are you stopping for?" Usopp asked.

"It's those ghosts again." She replied.

Livia breathed out, a thick cloud of smoke coming out from her mouth.

"Livia, you do know that smoking that much in one day can kill a regular human!" Chopper yelped.

"I know." She replied, calmly.

I counted off the tips of my fingers. Twenty butts on the deck in the morning, ten butts in my bathroom for some weird reason, thirty butts from when we first entered the Florian Triangle, fifty butts when Brook was talking, and forty butts all dropped around Thriller Bark like she was Gretel or something. I did the math. She had smoked one hundred and fifty cigarettes today.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Chopper, that doesn't matter right now!" Usopp exclaimed. "Those two are getting caught by the zombies!"

A zombie had picked up Luffy. "I've caught ya."

The negative zombies had flown through Sanji and Luffy and now they were currently being...well...negative.

"For these situations," Usopp took out his weapon. "Hissatsu Salt Star!"

He shot out his salt missiles. The zombie's shadow's floated out of them and we took that chance to grab Luffy and Sanji.

"Hurry up!" Livia grabbed my arm.

"But...but there's something-" I tried to tell her.

"C'mon!" She yanked me faster.

"The ghosts are coming!" Usopp yelled.

Right as a ghost almost passed through me, something big and red crashed through the ceiling and broke the through the hallway. We fell through the hole that that big red thing made. Chopper screamed as he fell through. Livia grabbed his antler, grabbed Luffy's vest and spread her wings. She threw them up onto the unbroken part of the bridge as blood sprayed from her shoulder wound and tried to dive for Sanji and Usopp.

"Thanks," I called as Livia shot past me. "I can really take care of myself like this." I was hanging on the edge of the balcony. Chopper and Robin grabbed my arms and helped pull me up.

"Shit!" Livia growled as a huge rock came and blocked her way.

She flew back up to us and landed by me. "I can't get Sanji and Usopp because of the huge rocks tumbling down!"

"Holy fuck..." I whispered.

A huge demon like thing was sitting there, blocking Zoro and Franky's path.

"THAT'S LUFFY'S ZOMBIE!" Usopp screamed.

"That thing is Luffy's zombie?" Chopper whispered.

Livia stood up, the fastest out of all of us to recover. She brushed off her wings with her hands.

"Anyway, we should go. Kicking Moria's ass is the quickest way to getting our shadows back." Livia said, dragging Luffy to his feet.

We ran in the long hallway towards Moria's dance hall.

"Moria's dance hall is where your shadows were stolen," Chopper said, his hoofs clipping the ground. "Beyond that, theres walk-in freezer. He should be there."

We rounded the corner to the dance hall when we ran into Hogback and his servant, Cindry.

"You bastards! What are you doing here?!" Hogback screeched. "Didn't you get defeated by Perona?"

"Huh?" Luffy said, stretching his arm out. "Should I beat this guy up too?"

"Wait!" Chopper stopped him. "Can you leave him to me, Luffy?"

"Chopper are you sure?" Livia asked.

Luffy grinned. "Alright Chopper."

He ran off in the direction the freezer.

"Cindry-chan!" Hogback squealed.

"Hai." She replied in her dead tone. "Ichi mai,"

She threw a plate in Luffy's direction. "Ni mai."

Luffy lost his balance dodging the plates and fell on his butt.

Cindry took another plate and said, "I won't miss this time."

Three arms sprouted from Cindry and grabbed hold onto her.

"You go ahead, Luffy." Robin smiled.

"Haha, as expected, Robin." I grinned.

"Oh! Thanks Robin!" Luffy ran up ahead into the freezer.

"Bastards! What're you thinking!?" Hogback said. And then he sighed.

"No matter," Two figures stepped forward. One was a weird swordsman and the other was a Dog/Pen. "After you'll be finished after these two, I'll make you," He pointed to Robin and Chopper. "Into Marios. You two,"

He stabbed a finger at Livia and I. "I should've made you Marios when I had the chance. Moria-sama insisted I make you zombies instead."

"That's Sanji's zombie," Chopper whispered to me, pointing at the Dog/Pen.

"Then the other is..." I asked.

Chopper rubbed his eyes. Luffy had said that he'd seen Zoro's zombie and that they looked alike. Zoro was a swordsman so could that be...?

I tried to imagine Zoro's face as the zombie barked, "It's shameful for a swordsman to have scars!"

"THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK REMOTELY ALIKE!" Chopper screamed.

"Definitely." Robin added, placing a hand under her chin.

They walked towards us.

"Which one first?" The swordsman asked the Denguin.

"The shitty reindeer." It replied as it waddled.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I walked down the long, dark hallway. I felt faint and weak and put out a hand onto the cold wall to steady myself. My head was hurting like crazy and my world was spinning. Was this the after affects of my shadow being cut off from me?

I tripped over my own foot and started to fall. I was so weak that I didn't even try to catch myself.

Slim arms grabbed me before I slammed into the floor.

"Blaze...what's wrong with you?" I looked up towards the voice.

I was in the arms of Perona.

"Perona?" I asked, hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" She helped me up. "I thought you were alright?"

"Yeah," I replied as I shakily leaned on her for support. "I thought I was, but I feel nauseous after walking for a while."

We walked down the hallway together, her arm around my waist and my arm around her shoulders, leaning on her heavily.

"Remember," Perona smiled. "When you first came here?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, when Moria tricked me to stay for about three weeks?"

She laughed. "You trusted him because he was a Shichibukai, right?"

"Uh huh. And then he stole all the shadows of my men."

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"When I saw you fighting for the first time, as that huge monster," Perona said. "I decided that I could make you cuter."

I snorted, loudly. "Yeah, and you made me be in a room with stuffed animals and stuff and had me transform into the Saber Tooth tiger a million times." I laughed. "I don't even know how you taught me."

"Horahorahora! You won't ever."

She looked down. "You were a lot different back then. Your hair was a lot longer and wilder, you had a piercing in your lip and your eyebrow and about three in each ear."

I looked at her with surprise.

"You like that me better?" I asked.

"Well, you've changed." She replied. "You've got much more cool now. You're not as hotheaded."

"That's called maturity, Perona. Do you want me to change back?"

She turned very quickly towards me. "No," She said. "I don't want you to ever change."

She kissed me passionately, pressing me against the wall. My eyes were wide with shock. I never thought I would kiss Perona again. Her hands slipped around my shoulders, playing with the little hairs at the nape of my neck.

It was...nice. I slowly closed my eyes and let my hands creep around her small waist. I opened my mouth slightly wider, letting Perona slip her tongue into my mouth. The flavor of cotton candy burst into my mouth. I was surprised. I'd never thought that a person so negative would taste of cotton candy. She pressed her small body harder onto mine, her tongue wrapping around mine.

As she tightened her embrace around my neck, the face of Robin suddenly came into my mind. What the hell was I doing? I didn't even love Perona, yet I was kissing her like this? It was shameful, insulting towards Perona, playing her like this. I felt disloyal towards Robin.

"Mmm, Perona," I broke apart from her, pushing her hips away from mine.

She looked at me, wanting more. We were both panting slightly, and there was a slight flush on Perona's cheeks.

"What Blaze?" She asked, breathlessly.

"I-I have to go," I ducked out from her arms. "Sorry. Thanks for everything."

She looked like she wasn't processing what I had said.

"W-What?"

"Gomen," I took her hands into my bandaged ones and kissed her softly.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered as I pressed my forehead against hers.

Her gaze wasn't focused onto my face. I let go of her hands and tried to swallow my guilt as I turned from Perona and walked briskly down the hallway.

I picked up my speed to a jog, and then a run as I heard the first sob.

* * *

**Livia POV**

"Ocho Fleur!" Robin's arms sprouted from the advancing swordsman.

She clenched her fists, trying to hold him there. The swordsman's arms were shaking, trying to pry hers apart as he spread them farther. He finally broke free, causing Robin to give a cry of pain.

"Robin!" Crusoe ran towards Robin.

"Crusoe!" I gave a call of warning.

Sparks flew as Crusoe flipped around, drawing his chakrams as he did so, catching the razorblades that were aimed for his back.

"Who are you?" Crusoe asked through clenched teeth.

It was the same man in the dirty green hoodie. Robin stood up, rubbing her arms.

"EH? It can't be-?" Hogback screeched.

"What're you looking so cool about?" Sanji-kun's zombie said. "I'm gonna finish you off, shitty reindeer."

The Denguin gave a strong kick, sending Chopper sliding across the floor.

"Chopper!" I exclaimed.

I started forward, and then heard a slight noise to the left.

There was a screech of metal on metal as I blocked a pair of swords. My opponent had managed to nick me on the cheek and the blood trickled down my jaw.

It was a woman, about the same hight as me, wearing a black fishnet top with a black studded tank top underneath. She wore skinny black pants and studded black boots and her face...

Her face looked exactly like mine.

"Why are the Special Doppelgänger Zombies here?!" Hogback exclaimed.

"You can't beat me, shitty reindeer." The Denguin said.

"36 Pound Hou!" The Swordsman used Zoro's technique.

The slashes flew at Robin and she rolled onto the ground.

"Robin!" Chopper squeaked.

The Denguin jumped a few times to recover and started yelling at the Swordsman.

"Bastard! Watch where you're aiming, you klutz!"

"You're the one who's running around like a chicken!" The Swordsman replied.

Those two still couldn't get along together in zombie form.

Chopper ran at the zombie in his reindeer form, and then grabbed the Swordsman from with his human form.

"Now Robin!" He called. "The salt!"

"Leave it to me!" She replied.

Her Hana Hana limbs appeared and opened the zombie's mouth.

The woman, my zombie, I was most likely guessing, took her shorter sword and hacked at me while I wasn't paying attention. I turned into diamond and blocked her hit, returning another one that she blocked with equal strength.

_'She uses the same techniques as me'._ I thought.

Another hand took a cube of salt from Chopper's bag and aimed for the zombie's mouth.

"He sure does get in the way." The Denguin muttered.

"Don't!" Chopper spat. "Robins a girl, you know!"

"So what if she's a girl?" The Denguin jumped up and kicked her, hard in the back.

Robin cried out, causing Crusoe to turn.

He quickly broke of his block with his zombie and then kicked it's side. While it was reeling, Crusoe caught Robin before she hit the ground.

"How dare you kick Robin," Crusoe growled. "You shitty Denguin!"

He set her gently on the ground and in one, fluid motion, jumped at the Denguin and released his chakrams, hitting the gut of the Denguin.

A rush of air whooshed our of it and it tumbled to the ground.

"Crusoe!" I screamed.

"Huh-?"

The sound of a chainsaw being revved filled the air and I saw my brother's back sliced before my eyes. A spray of blood flew out of his mouth and he slid onto the floor, leaving a bloodstain in his wake.

"Ah-!" I gasped.

I had lost complete concentration.

My zombie hit my wrist with the butt of her sword and my longer sword clattered out of my hands. She did the same to my other hand. I felt myself being shoved to the floor. I then looked up to a sword pointing at my neck.

Zoro's zombie flipped Chopper off of him and Chopper rolled off, turning back into his normal form.

The Denguin waddled over to him. "It's game over."

The Swordsman had his sword pointed Robin as well, Crusoe's zombie had taken off his hood and placed his foot onto Crusoe's back and I was at swords point with myself. We were surrounded.

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I woke up with a terrible pain in my back. I stirred but found I couldn't get up. I twisted my head and saw that my mirror image was holding me down.__

'That must be my zombie.' I thought.

Hogback was cackling, saying that Cindry could obey everything he told her.

"I don't care about whats inside," He was saying. "As long as I can look upon her beauty and have her obey me, thats enough!"

I looked over to her and saw that she was licking the ground.

I heard Livia snarl. Her zombie was holding her by the hair, her sword under her neck.

"You sick, disgusting pevert!" She spat with extreme distaste. She leaned forward as much as the sword would allow her to. "Controlling someone for that reason?! How low can you go?!"

Livia's zombie threw her down by the hair and stabbed downwards in the area of her shoulder that was caked with dry blood. She screamed with pain as the zombie ground it in, twisting the sword at different angles. Seeing that evil of a look on something that resembled Livia's face was utterly shocking.

"Alice, that's enough." A feminine voice that I was sure I'd heard somewhere else before rang.

"But," The zombie protested. Even her voice sounded like Livia's.

"I said enough." The voice became dangerously low.

The zombie gave one last twist and yanked her sword out of Livia's shoulder.

High heels alighted against the floor. A seductive cackle fille the air.

"Sallya-sama." Hogback bowed.

Sallya?!

My eyes widened. I'm sure Livia's did as well. Sallya was the name of Blaze's last flamé. So that's where I'd had heard the voice.

I struggled to get up.

"Bitch! Where the hell've you been?" I yelled. "Blaze was worried sick over you! Why're you working for them now?!"

Sallya regarded me with cold eyes.

"Do it, Orpheus." She said.

"Gladly." I heard my own voice hiss.

I felt a sharp pain in my face and the world turned black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My face ached. I looked around. Hogback and Cindry weren't there anymore and our zombies guards weren't either. They were standing by Sallya and,

"Blaze?!" I let out a strangled gurgle.

"Shh," Livia said. "I think that's Blaze's zombie."

I swung my head back towards Blaze. It sure looked like him. But as I looked closer, there were subtle differences. His hair was slightly darker, more maroon, he was thinner, less muscular and the way he carried himself was different. Livia was right. That wasn't Blaze. Livia, Chopper and my arms were chained to the wall with kairoseki cuffs, which explained why I felt so weak.

Sallya was laughing at Robin about something. Robin replied and Sallya's smile was wiped right off her face, replaced with a cold, murderous stare.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"We think she wants to duel Robin." Chopper replied.

There was plate shards dug into his skin.

"Chopper, what happened to you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later."

I heard Robin scream in pain and it hurt me. I couldn't do anything. There was no apparent physical injury to Robin, but she was holding her head like it was hurting her.

Sallya cackled once again, but it turned into a strangled laugh and Robin counterattacked. She had used her twist move on Sallya and Sallya crumpled to the ground. Our zombies leapt to hurt Robin, but Sallya reached out a hand to stop them. She waved her hand with a flourish and suddenly grabbed the air.

Robin thrashed on the ground, screaming uncontrollably, holding her face once more. Sallya let go of her fist and Robin slumped, her chest heaving.

"How is she doing that to Robin?" Livia muttered.

Arms grew out of Sallya. "Clutch!" I heard Robin gasp.

Sallya shrieked as her head and back were forced backwards and gruesome crack filled the air.

Sallya said something and the zombies leaned forward to hear her better. She said it again and I read her lips.

"Kill her."

The zombies turned one by one and stared at Robin. She nervously raised her arms in the "X" position she took when she was using her power. They rushed at her at once, my zombie's razorblades spinning, and Livia's zombie drawing her blades. Blaze's zombie had stepped back letting the others do the work. I pulled on my chain, not being able to do anything.

They jumped in sync, raising their arms for the kill. Chopper and Livia grimaced, shutting their eyes tight. I sat there in shock, my eyes wide. I was going to see Robin murdered before my eyes.

The next few moments were as if they were in slow motion. Livia's zombie and mine just stopped as they got to Robin. Livia's flew to the side and crumpled. Mine was tossed carelessly away and skid on the floor.

I let out my held breath.

Blaze was standing in front of her, holding out his chain, his head down.

"How-?" Sallya whispered.

"I think I've already said this once, yeah?" Blaze asked. "I was trusting Absalom would give you the message. But I guess he didn't. "

Blaze sighed.

He looked up, his face icily calm, but his eyes filled with angry fire. "I said," He snarled. "Don't touch Robin." 


	14. Log 14

**A/N:** Hi, thanks for feedback and stuff. Ok, I don't even know why I write these author notes...do you people even read them? Do you even find them interesting? I don't know...Anyway, I'll jump right into it today.

~Stripey

* * *

Log 14

**Blaze POV**

I stared at Sallya, challenging her to hurt Robin again. She didn't move, only stared in shock. I held my hand out.

"Give me the keys."

She reached a shaking hand into her pocket and clutched three keys. She flung them at me and I caught them. Right as I turned my gaze, however, I saw a flash and threw the keys in the threesome's direction.

"Ungh!"

Something hard and sharp hit me, throwing me back towards Robin.

"Blaze!" She touched my arm.

"I'm fine." I muttered, lifting myself up.

I was face to face with someone who looked exactly like me. He grinned, showing sharp teeth.

"This is Shid." Sallya leaned on the guy's shoulder. "He's your zombie."

In Shid's hands he held a chain link whip made out of black metal with a sharp knifelike thing attached to it's end. So that was what had hit me.

I stood up.

"He's your zombie which means," Sallya smiled. "He can do exactly what you can do. And you know what I mean by that."

She sprung atop Moria's chair and sat there.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" She giggled as she waved her hand.

A sharp flash of pain burst into my head. I dropped to the floor, hands over my ears. Dozens of memories flooded into my head.

Laying on the cold surgical table, people from the World Government standing around me with knives, the feel of the knife cutting into my skin.

I yelled and yelled, holding my head. I was in so much pain, mental and physical.

"What're doing to him?" Livia screamed, a note of hysteria in her voice. "Stop it!"

The pain suddenly stopped, and I lay on the floor, shivering with cold sweat and short of breath. I blinked, and my eyelashes were wet with tears. Robin had her hand on my shoulder.

Sallya gave a short humorless laugh. "It's my devil fruit. Sinkirou Sinkirou no Mi. It allows me to make mirages out side and inside of people's heads." She gave me a cold stare. "And cause pain."

I staggered upright. She smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Wha-?" I was in my old house at Water Seven.

I looked around. It was my old house alright. There was the table in the center of the room where we would eat, the stairs up to where our rooms were.

"Blaze!" I turned at the sound of a female's voice.

A tall, blonde woman was standing at the kitchen, making something in a pan. She smiled at me, her green eyes sparkling.

"Mom..." I whispered.

I started forward towards her and blood started suddenly flowing out of my chest.

_What?_

My mother's face twisted, her hair became a dark maroon, her face became pale, with dozens of stitches and her smile became a fanged one. My surroundings changed back into Moria's dance hall.

There was a dull, throbbing pain near my ribcage and I looked down.

Shid's whip's knife was in my gut. He yanked it out with a smile. The blood from the cut that he had given a few minutes before dribbled down my forehead. Everything was silent except for my hard breathing.

Then I fell, getting wrapped up in Shid's chain.

"Blaze!" Robin cried.

"Ahahahahaha! Sallya laughed. "I thought you were stronger than that!"

I leaned against Shid's legs, weak and shocked. I had never been this outmatched before.

"When we chose you three for the Re(mark)able project, there was so much excitement and promise in you. Sengoku himself said that you had the potential to become an Admiral." Sallya said.

My eyes flashed at the name of that godforsaken "project", where they had put parenthesis between the word 'mark' because we were going to make a 'mark' onto the world.

Wait.

I frowned. Had she said "we"?

"You were government personnel?" I coughed.

"Yes," She picked at something in her nails. "I was assigned to get close to you, to turn you towards the World Government."

She looked up, her eyes boring into me. "I used my femininity."

I clenched my jaw. "So it wasn't real for you?"

"No," She her face was emotionless. "Everything was a lie."

"Liar!" I shouted, finding newfound strength in my rage.

I broke through the chain that was wrapped around me. Shid started forward to stop me but Sallya raised her hand.

"Tell me," I growled. "Tell me everything you lied about."

Sallya crossed her legs. "I wasn't part of your section for Re(mark)able. I was actually part of CP9."

"Wait," Robin interrupted her. "Blaze, Livia and Crusoe weren't part of CP9?"

"No," Sallya regarded her like she was a piece of trash. "They were part of a different sector that would work with bigger military power. Ultimately, the Colbalt siblings were to become CP9's higher. They were handpicked by Sengoku and the three Admirals."

"Their father," Sallya said, disdainfully. "Was a Vice-Admiral who found out too much. We disposed of him quickly."

"Sallya," I snarled. "Tell me the rest of the things you lied about."

"When you thought I was murdered for breaking a rule, they actually faked my death. It was to make you submit to our rules." She lifted a second finger. "I was in partially charge of Re(mark)able project." She held up a third finger. "When they found out that you three had escaped, they tortured me and I fled to here, to hide myself from the Government."

She held up a fourth finger and then sighed. "Blaze, theres too many lies, I don't remember all of them."

I shook with rage and rushed at Sallya. Right as I was about to jump on top to where she was, I heard Robin's shout of warning, and then a crack of a back. I turned and she had cracked Shid's back as he was about to injure me again.

"Thanks Robin." I muttered.

Sallya's catlike eyes narrowed.

"Shid!" She snapped.

My zombie stood up like nothing had happened. I looked at Livia and Crusoe's zombies. They were still out cold. But were they faking it?

I shook my head. I didn't have time to think about that. I had to focus on what was happening now.

"Yes, Sallya-sama." I heard my voice say as my zombie brushed himself off.

Her look was cold and calculating as she regarded the situation on hand.

"Kill him." She gestured to me.

"Of course." He bowed, drew his weapon and advanced towards me.

His first hit I blocked with my tightened chain but his second hit hit my already injured hands. I hissed with pain as a third hit hit my knees and I stumbled to the ground. I racked my brain on how to defeat him.

_Why couldn't I beat myself?_

My zombie spun his chain around playfully. "Any last words?"

"No!" I heard Robin cry. "Trienta Fleur; Clutch!"

"Acckk!" My zombie's body cracked again once more and he rolled onto the ground.

I slowly stood up as the corners of Sallya's mouth twitched and she gasped with feigned surprise. Sallya hopped off her perch and leaned against the huge throne of Moria.

"She loves him!" She crooned, with obvious delight.

What? Robin...Robin...

Loved me?

I swung my head around to look at Robin. She was looking down at the ground, her raven hair covering her face.

"But does he love her?" Sallya turned to me.

I blinked rapidly, trying to wipe my face of all emotion, but I couldn't. A muscle twitched in my jaw.

"He does!" She gasped.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw Robin look up and stare at me. I avoided her eyes.

Sallya laughed with glee and snapped her fingers twice. The other two zombies stood up. "Alice! Orpheus! This just got more interesting."

* * *

**Livia POV**

I wasn't paying attention to Blaze and Sallya's confrontation, but I could tell he was losing. I was intent on getting these kairoseki cuffs off of us, but couldn't because it was totally draining my strength.

"Hurry up, Livia!" Crusoe muttered, his eyes on the fight.

"I'm trying the best I can!" I snapped back.

He really didn't understand how hard this was. 'Click.'

"There!" I gasped. "Finally!"

Crusoe stood up, rubbing his wrist. "Thanks."

"Now get these cuffs off us." Chopper and I held out our wrists.

'Click'. 'Click'.

The three of us stood up and faced Sallya. Blaze was fighting all three of our zombies and he was actually doing pretty well. I couldn't tell though, to be honest. He was really just a whirlwind of red and silver.

"Sallya!" Crusoe called out.

Sallya noticed us and her jaw dropped. "EHHH!?"

"W-What?" Chopper asked nervously.

"HOW'D YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THOSE KAIROSEKI CUFFS?" She asked, pointing at us.

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance. If I had remembered correctly, Sallya was stupid as well as she was sneaky. The weirdest combination ever.

I swung my loose hair over my shoulder. My zombie had cut my hair tie while we were fighting earlier and it was quite annoying, fighting with loose, long hair.

"Don't you remember you gave it to Blaze." I stated.

"NOO," She said. "DID HE STEAL IT FROM ME?"

I dropped my head into my hand. She was hopeless.

"Were you born as a blonde?" Crusoe asked, innocently.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!" She spat at him.

"Honto da. She really is a dumb blonde." Chopper said.

"Shut it!" Sallya made a three fingered claw and pushed it towards Chopper. "Soul Reaper!"

Chopper squeaked and dropped to the ground.

"Chopper!" I picked up the little reindeer that was now in his regular form. "Are you ok?"

"Meeehhhh-" He replied, his eyes going in circles.

I dropped him on the ground.

"Sallya!" I drew my two swords.

She grinned. "You shouldn't be worried about me, it's your brother you should be worried about."

His attacks were getting slower and slower, our zombies getting more hits. I decided to take Sallya's advice and led my zombie away from him. She was strong. Almost stronger than me.

"Diamond Coulé!" I slid my blade across hers, dodged to one side and sliced her eyes. She keeled backwards and I took that opportunity to check on Blaze.

I saw his red hair flashing all around, fighting back to back with Crusoe. Crusoe jumped up and kicked his own zombie away. While Crusoe got farther away from Blaze, I noticed Sallya starting forward, with the unmistakable glint of a knife in her hand, heading for Blaze.

Robin noticed this too, and tried to stop her, but Sallya waved her hand and Robin dropped to her knees, once again holding her head. I ran towards Blaze, but I knew I wouldn't make it. He was too far away.

I shouted for Crusoe but I was sure he wouldn't hear me. I put my head down and sprinted when I heard an almost inhuman cry of pain come from Blaze's mouth.

"Bla-" My voice trailed off.

Blaze was unhurt. Then why was he...?

There were two blades sticking out of Crusoe's chest.

I gasped, with my hand over my mouth.

Blood trickled out of the corner of Crusoe's mouth as his chest heaved. He had taken the two stabs meant for Blaze, one from Sallya's hand and the other, from Shid's hand. Sallya had driven her blade all the way through the hilt through the front side of his chest and Shid had driven his into his back, the knife sticking out from the opposite side of Crusoe's chest.

They both yanked out their blades simultaneously and Crusoe fell, letting out a last gasp of air. Crusoe's zombie staggered.

Blaze dropped to his knees, his hands trembling. I rushed towards the pair and knelt by Blaze. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. I heard our zombies starting towards us but I didn't care. All I cared about now was my baby brother who was dying.

"Stop." Sallya commanded her zombies.

"Crusoe," Blaze whispered. "Wake up. Stop messing around."

Crusoe didn't give any sign of responding. I didn't see his chest moving anymore.

"Crusoe!" Blaze yelled, hysterically. "Wake up, bastard! Nows not the time to kid around! Wake up!" He clutched Crusoe's shoulders, shaking him over and over again.

Blaze punched the floor by Crusoe's head with such force that it made a small crater in the ground.

"You promised you would get strong with me," Blaze whispered, hoarsely, the tears now falling freely. "Why do you have to go now?"

I sobbed, my shoulders shaking uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around Blaze's shoulders.

"Crusoe!" Blaze yelled. "WAKE UP!"

He buried his head in Crusoe's shirt, not even caring it had bloodstains on it.

Blaze yelled and yelled and yelled. He yelled until he coughed up blood from his ragged throat.

"Livia," He said, suddenly calm. "Get off me, please."

"What?" I sniffed, scooting away from him. "Whats wrong?"

And then I noticed it. The look in his eyes of the killer within.

"No, Blaze," I warned. "Don't do it."

Blaze's breathing grew harder and faster.

"No, Bla-" My sentence was cut off as a tiger's roar ripped from my brother's mouth.

I tripped up to my feet and ran to Robin. Her eyes were wide with fear, staring at Blaze.

"What the-?" She whispered.

"C'mon," I pulled her to her feet, picked up Chopper and dragged Crusoe's body along the way to my escape towards the edge of the room.

It wasn't safe anymore.

Once we got to the edge, I crouched down with my wings spread, ready to run if anything happened.

"Livia, what is that?" Robin asked.

"That," I sighed is Blaze."

"AHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Chopper screamed as he regained conciousness.

"That's-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Chopper slipped back into unconsciousness again.

I turned towards my monster of a brother. He was now about twenty feet tall, with red, rippling muscular fur that grew all over his body with the occasional black stripes. There was tufts of red fur on his head, and red fur grew along his spine. Two twin wicked saber teeth grew along the sides of his mouth and his tail swished, signaling that he was agitated. Half of his face was still human, but he wasn't the Blaze I knew.

Blaze was in his Half Beast form.

"Sallya." Blaze growled, his voice deeper. "You're gonna pay."

The reason I was so afraid is that Blaze still didn't have complete control over it when he changed, making him unpredictable.

"So..._finally_ he gets serious." Sallya said.

Blaze growled.

"Shid, do it." Sallya commanded.

"S-Sallya-sama," Shid protested. For the first time he looked nervous.

"Do it!"

"But, Sallya-sama, you know that when I use it, I'll get weaker!" He said.

"Shid, do it!"

"Yes, Sallya-sama." He grudgingly said.

He changed into the mirror image of Blaze, except he had stitches.

Blaze roared and rushed at Shid. Shid slowly jogged forward. Blaze punched Shid with a haymaker and Shid flew to the side.

"Hmph," Blaze snorted. "You're not as strong as I thought you were."

Shid struggled to get up. He snarled and rushed at Blaze with more intensity. Blaze picked up Shid's chain.

"I'll be taking this." He said.

Blaze also picked up his own chain. He twisted his hips around and I recognized the move. It was his final move, the finishing blow. So he thought he could finish Shid now.

"Tora," He snarled. "Akuma!"

He released the power in his hips and his muscles bulged. Shid realized what was going on at the last minute and tried to stop, but his momentum carried him forward. Blaze spun, hitting Shid with perfect accuracy. Shid flew towards Robin and I and we ducked as he crashed out the window.

Crusoe and mine's zombies flew at him, but Blaze batted them easily away like they were children. They both flew out the opposite window. Blaze cracked his neck and started towards Sallya. Blaze's humanity was now 5%. He was just intent on killing when he was in his Sabertooth form.

Sallya slowly stepped backwards away from him, her eyes filled with fear. She waves her hand and yelled plenty of attacks that sounded dangerous and probably would've killed Blaze if he was in his human form, but this Blaze was just twitching his head like her attacks were like annoying flies.

She got to the edge of the wall, with nowhere to go. Blaze just glared at her, dropped his chains and lifted his claws. I couldn't. As much as I hated Sallya, I couldn't let Blaze just kill her like that.

"Blaze!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

He turned, his green eyes filled with hate. Blaze slowly picked up both chains and hooked them around his waist. He then grew smaller, but not by that much, into his full Beast form and rushed at me. I tensed and turned into diamond, speeding my wings out protecting Robin and Chopper.

Suddenly, the ceiling shook and a gigantic, red demon crushed the room. He punched upwards and hit Blaze. Blaze yowled as he flew through the air over towards us. Once he hit the ground, he turned back into a human, his clothes ragged and blood stains all over his face. He had slid right into Robin's lap and she held him there, stroking his face and checking to see if he was still breathing. I slowly stood up. Chopper had woken up and was clopping by me in his reindeer form. We watched as Luffy's zombie stalked the bottom floor, wrecking everything in it's path. Hogback was underneath a rock, screaming at Cindry to help him.

Cindry turned and smiled at us, and did nothing. Luffy's zombie, or Oz, as Hogback had called it stomped on Hogback and that was the end for him.

"That's...Luffy..." I whispered.

"Livia!" I heard Robin call.

I turned and ran back with Chopper.

"What?" I asked.

"Its Blaze," She said, still holding him. "We-we need to get out of this room fast."

I nodded.

"Chopper, you think you can hold Blaze?" I asked. "I'll hold Crusoe because he's lighter."

Chopper nodded and Robin slid Blaze onto Chopper's back. I hauled up Crusoe, who showed no signs of life at all. I didn't care. I was going to leave here with Crusoe's body, dead or alive. We ran to the door. Robin held the door open for Chopper and waited for me. I turned and looked at Luffy's zombie again.

"Livia." Robin motioned for me to go with her hand.

I nodded, giving Luffy's zombie one last look before I ran out the door. 


	15. Log 15

**A/N:** Lol, thanks Guest. I think I'll call you Friend from now on. It's easier and better. I bet y'all are like WHY'D YOU KILL OFF CRUSOE?! Right? And I bet you guys hate me now, right? Hahaha I love being evil. Oh yay! It's lucky 15! 15 is like my lucky number in sports.

* * *

Log 15

**Livia POV**

We ran outside onto the bridge connecting the forest and the main building where Usopp was was looking at Luffy Zombie with binoculars.

"This is bad." He was saying as we ran up behind him.

"Usopp!" Chopper called.

"O, Chopper, Robin, Livia!" I rested Crusoe on the side of the bridge and Chopper slid Blaze off of him.

"Oi, what happened to Blaze and Crusoe?" Usopp asked, concerned.

"Blaze got a little carried away," Robin answered for me. "And Crusoe..." She sighed, looking at him. "His life is in the balance."

"EH?!" Usopp's eyes burst out of it's sockets. "He's dying?!"

"I haven't had anytime to check up on him," Chopper replied. "But from the looks of it, yes."

"Usopp what were you looking at?" I asked, trying to get the subject off of that. If we talked about it more, I was going to break down again.

"Ah? Oh, well," Usopp took a deep breath. "Luffy's zombie has all our wanted posters on it. He's after us!"

"And I thought they were only after our shadows." Robin stood up after she checked Blaze once more. "We may have rushed ourselves a bit."

"Hey," I hung off the bridge. "Sanji's down there!"

"We should help." Robin crossed her arms.

"Wait, let him handle it." Usopp stopped her.

"But it has our wanted posters on it's arm." Robin protested.

"So naive Robin-kun!" Usopp said. "Sanji's poster doesn't even look remotely like him so Luffy Zombie'll just pass him off."

"You've got a point." Robin lowered her arms.

Oz looked at his arm.

"Looks just like this blonde guy." Oz rumbled.

"EHH?!" Chopper, Usopp and I almost fell off the bridge.

"HOW DOES IT EVEN LOOK LIKE ME, YOU IDIOT?" Sanji yelled.

"Erm...everything about it." Oz studied Sanji's poster. "Anyway...I'm going to beat you up."

"GOMU GOMU NO,"

"Luffy's technique!" Chopper and I gasped.

"BAZOOKA!"

It hit Sanji full on and he flew into the opposite wall.

"Sanji!" I cried.

Oz lifted up Sanji's broken body and waved around like it was a doll. He lifted it up to his eye and stared at Sanji.

"Hissatsu Fire Star!"

Usopp shot a fireball at Oz and Oz's head caught fire.

"Ow...Ow...hot hot..." He groaned.

He threw Sanji into the ground.

"Sanji!"

Oz turned to us.

Franky shot his machine gun over at Oz to try and lead him away from us, and Oz just turned and slammed Franky and Brook off the tower.

"A woman with blue streaks and wings, another woman with black hair, and a reindeer eating cotton candy." Oz grumbled.

He looked over at us. Chopper yelled and turned into his human form. He threw his shoulder back and jumped up, meaning to punch Oz.

"Chopper, don't-!"

I looked up. Oz was bringing his fist down and I saw black.

* * *

"Livia-chan...Livia-chan..."

I slowly blinked my eyes. A fuzzy figure with dark hair was leaning over me.

"Livia-chan." Robin said again. She tapped my cheek.

"Ungh..." I slowly sat up.

The was blood running down my forehead. I must've gotten hit by something when Oz hit the bridge. I rubbed the back of my head and ran my fingers through my hair that was caked with dry blood. I grimaced. My hair was a mess.

"Do you feel alright?" Robin was kneeling by me.

"Yeah..." I tried to stand up, but the world spun around me and I used Robin for support.

"Where's Crusoe and Blaze?" I muttered.

"Crusoes there," She pointed to where a broken body was with bright blue hair was laid out on a rock. "And we can't find Blaze."

I was surprised. She had said that phrase quite calmly.

"A-Aren't you worried about Blaze?" I asked her. "I know you're in love with him. You have been ever since he saved you at Enies Lobby. Oh, and Sallya also had to announce it to the world."

Robin blinked and looked down. "Yes...I am worried about him...I just...I never thought that he'd...feel the same as well. I've never felt like this towards anyone."

I smiled glumly. "You're better for him than Sallya was."

I walked past her. Both of my brothers had a love. Crusoe thought he was being sneaky but I knew. I knew he loved Robin. I sighed. I would never. The last man I had actually loved left to be a pirate and he never came back for me, even when he promised he would.

Sanji and the others were talking to Oz.

"O, Livia," Zoro nodded to me. "You're up, good."

He grinned like the demon he was. "We're thinking of flipping Oz over. What do you think?"

I smirked. "Sounds easy enough."

"If really you're Luffy's shadow," Sanji said. "Then you know not to underestimate your crew's true potential!"

Oz laughed. "Be crushed! GOMU GOMU NO SHIRIMOCHI!"

"Like that's a technique!" Usopp wailed as he ran away.

"Scatter!" Franky yelled.

I ran with Zoro, Franky, Usopp and Chopper ran together and Sanji and Robin ran towards the left.

"GOMU GOMU NO,"

"Franky!" Zoro warned. "He's after you!"

"KANE!"

Oz threw down his arm like a scythe and Franky leaped out of the way.

"Why you," Franky snarled. "If that's the way you want it then we'll show you our strength as a whole!"

He ran towards Chopper and Usopp. "Guys! We're doing it! Tactic 15!"

They ran towards us.

"Zoro! Curly! Standby!"

"What?" I asked.

"Standby?" Zoro said.

"Just support my legs!" Franky shouted.

"Allllright!" Franky grinned.

"Pirates Docking 7, Big Emperor!" Chopper, Usopp and Franky yelled.

Franky stood on Zoro and Sanji's shoulders, while Chopper was on his head and Usopp was in his right hand.

I snorted. How stupid could they be?

"Hold it, Franky!" Chopper exclaimed. "Left Arm and Full Back haven't docked yet!"

"Whhhhaaaaaaaattttt?" Franky trilled. "Oi, Livia, Nico Robin, what're you doing? Hurry, you dock on my back as the wings, and you dock on my left hand!"

"No way." Robin and I said in unison.

The blinked at us.

"It's embarrassing as a human being." We said.

"It's em-em-embarrassing," Chopper whimpered.

"As-as-as," Franky stuttered.

"A-a-a hu-huma-"

"It's embarrassing as a human being." We said, again, cutting Usopp off.

"They said it twice!"

"Eh?!" Oz roared. "You're not gonna do it? The docking? I was looking forward to it!"

He lifted his hand. "DO IT!"

We scattered once more as Oz slammed his hand down. He managed to hit Chopper, Franky and Usopp and they tumbled into a rock.

"Oi! Robin, Livia! If you'd had docked, we could've become the 'Big Emperor!' " Franky said.

"It's a betrayal! An unbelievable betrayal!" Chopper squeaked.

"If it was Luffy, he'd would've done it for us!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We're not Luffy." I muttered.

"And don't ever ask us to do that again," We said, walking off. "That docking."

Zoro stabbed his katanas into Franky's heavy nunchucks. "Oi, Robin! When I hit his left arm, grab hold it!"

She crossed her arms. "Understood."

Usopp motioned for me to come towards him. "I know you won't do the docking, but will you at least do what we've been practicing?"

I smiled. "I've been waiting to do that for a while."

"GOMU GOMU NO," Oz roared.

"Oi, Usopp! Livia-chan!" Sanji yelled at us. "Do it now!"

"We've got it!" I spread my wings and picked up Usopp.

I pumped my wings and got us to a reasonable hight.

"Lisopp Aerial Attack! Hissatsu Tokuyo Aburaboshi; Sanrenpatsu!"

Usopp shot three oil pellets from his slingshot onto Oz's hand, causing him to lose his grip on the ground. Sanji shot Zoro up into the air and Zoro hit a huge hit to Oz's arm. Robin grew this tall thing onto his back and twisted it around Oz's arm. She used her clutch move and yanked the arm behind Oz.

"Ah! Falling...Falling...Falling!"

"Four Blade Hit!"

I placed Usopp on the ground and whipped my head in the direction of the voice.

Two identical red and silver chakrams were stuck in Oz's foot.

"That tickles...! That, that tickles!" Oz hopped up and down.

The chakrams flew back to their owners tan hands. My eyes traveled up his sinewy arms, up to his white tank top with two red identical holes in it, to his grinning, bloody face and spiky, blue hair.

"Hey Livia." Crusoe said.

I stood there, shocked at what I saw.

"I thought...I thought..." I whispered.

"I don't die that easily, Liv." He smiled wider.

"Devil's Grip!" I turned to where Oz was.

Two chains, one black, one silver, were wrapped around Oz's horns.

"All that's left is your right foot." Sanji kicked Oz hard in the shin and Oz fell with a crash, roaring and bumbling as he did so.

"Yes!" Usopp cheered.

I heard the chains clinking as they were jerked back. Through the dust that was kicked up by Oz's fall, I could make out a tall man with wild red hair, a wide open white shirt and had a knife in a dagger at his side.

As he got closer, I could tell he was badly wounded, but he wasn't even staggering. The man placed the chains around his waist.

"Blaze." Robin whispered.

She ran to him and wrapped him up in a hug. Blaze looked surprised.

"Blaze," She said, her eyes sparkling. "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

I heard Crusoe snort softly, disgruntled. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Blaze smiled softly. "I'm fine, Robin."

Robin hugged him once more and this time, Blaze hugged her back.

I turned to Crusoe.

"How come-?"

He cut me off. "I was just recovern' from my hurtin' that's all." He gave me his toothy grin.

I smiled and brushed off a tear. So Crusoe was alive.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_On the Sunny Go..._

Two zombie rabbits carried a large crate when they found something was blocking their way.

"Huh? Who the hell're you?" One asked.

"You're not a zombie, are you? Wearing a hat like a kuma."

A very tall man wearing a paint splattered bear hat, with a black jacket, and the same, paint splattered capris with black shoes stood there, carrying a Bible. A younger man with long, silver hair that glowed, stood by him. He wore black square-rimmed glasses, and had a black trench coat slung over his shoulder. The silver buttons on his brown vest and on the black shirt he wore under it gleamed in the moonlight. His steel toed boots tapped the ground.

"A kuma you say?" The younger man with the silver hair laughed fiddling with something in his pocket. "You have a point."

"Quiet, Koga." The large man commanded.

The younger fell silent as the other started forward.

"Is Moria around?"

* * *

**A/N:** HA. HA. HA. HA. I got y'all good, didn't I? Hehehehe, that was really quite funny, watching your reactions to Crusoe's death. Ok, who would I kill Crusoe off? I mean, yeah, he's not my favorite, my favorite is Blaze, Livia then Crusoe, but that doesn't mean that I'd kill him off. I mean, he's one of the Cobalt siblings. I'm not thhaatt evil...

GOODNIGHT. HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL. ~Stripey 


	16. Log 16

**A/N:** Bllleeeeggghhhh~ I'm so sick. My nose is so stuffed...I'm sick and it's raining...Well you live in a state known for it's rain, what do you expect, Stripey.

**Friend:** Hey thanks for saying that I don't have to update every night, but like, I've got all the time in the world, so yeahh ;) I'm alright.

~Stripey

* * *

Log 16

**Blaze POV**

A roar from Oz caused me to let go of Robin.

"I'm really pissed now!" He yelled. "I'm gonna flatten you all!"

We tensed, waiting for him to come, but he didn't move at all.

"What?" He rumbled. "...I can't move at all...My horns are dug into the ground!"

We all started forward.

"You can't move?" Sanji chuckled darkly. Livia laughed as she licked her blade.

All that was heard for the past minute was Oz's howling as we kicked his ass.

"NMMMM!" He stood up. "STOP IT! You're like little demons!"

"Scatter!" Zoro ordered.

"He's back up." Sanji said.

"We have to start back from step one." Robin remarked.

Franky looked frustrated. "This really calls for Tactics 15! If only Nico Robin and Livia had cooperated when we docked-"

Both of them got a dark look on their faces.

"We just said not to ask us again!" Robin snapped.

"Yeah! That's right!" Sanji defended. "Why would Livia-chan and Robin-chan do something so stupid like that...?"

He trailed off and turned red. "Ah, but...I really wanna see Livia-chan's docking..."

"What?" Livia muttered as she held up her fist which was now a diamond.

"Eh, no, sorry, Livia-chan! Just a joke! Just a joke!" Sanji waved his arms.

"Um...What's this 'docking'?" Crusoe asked Zoro.

"Huh? Oh, just some stupid thing Franky came up." Zoro replied.

He turned to Franky. "If you want to do it so much, then why don't you do it yoursel-ah?"

"Big, not-so-big, emperor, Pirates Docking 3!" Chopper said.

Crusoe and I just blinked. "Are they serious?"

"Curly!" Franky shouted. "Lend us your hands-no, feet!"

Sanji grinned. "I like the spirit!" He kicked Franky, Usopp and Chopper up towards Oz's head.

"That was a pretty good kick, Sanji-kun." Livia commented as she walked up next to him.

"Right?!" Sanji's eyes became hearts and his legs spun around. "Have you fallen for me? Have you fallen for me?"

"Baka," Zoro snorted. "Who'd fall for a Hentai Cook like you?"

"You know..." Sanji growled.

I glanced at Livia. She usually had a smart comment at these moments, but this time, she said nothing, only looked like she hadn't heard Zoro's comment. I raised an eyebrow.

She couldn't be...

"Ah." Livia said. "They're just stomping on it's head..."

She was right. I looked up and they looked like they weren't doing much damage.

"Huh, it's not such a big deal." Zoro said, crossing his arms.

"It's rather plain." Robin added.

Sanji looked shocked.

Crusoe laughed. "Hahaha! Its totally like what something those guys would do!"

They suddenly started taunting Oz and jumped off as he tried to punch them. Oz ended up punching his own forehead.

"Yosha!" Sanji turned around. "Did you see that, Livia-chan? Just according to my calculations!"

Livia smiled. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

"Your calculations..." Zoro muttered.

If _my_ calculations were correct, Livia was unconsciously flirting with the Love Cook.

"Ne, Blaze," Crusoe leaned in close to me. "Are ya thinking what I'm thinking?"

I nodded.

Oz looked like he was about to fall over.

"Fall!" Franky yelled.

"As if!" Oz yelled back.

He looked as thought he was going to stand up again. I had to do something. I let both chains fly and wrap around his horns, my old silver one and my new black one -which I had taken the knife off of and put in a scabbard I'd found- and yanked on it.

"Whoa-a-a-" Luffy's monster stuttered.

Oz pulled back, and I clenched my teeth. This was taking a real toll on my strength. Oz roared and pulled back harder. I choked on the wave of blood that flowed up from my throat.

"Oi, Blaze, stop it!" Zoro exclaimed.

I tugged harder at the chain while blood spurted out of my wounds.

"Blaze," Robin touched my shoulder. "You need to stop. You'll kill yourself."

I gave one last heave and flicked my wrist and the chains came back to me. It shot Oz's head backwards like a slingshot, which was the outcome I wanted.

I nodded my head to Zoro and Sanji. "All you need is to hit his knees."

They grinned at flew at Oz, hitting simultaneous powerful shots at the place behind his knees.

"Blaze, you didn't have to do that." Robin said.

"Heh," I grinned, spitting out the blood in my mouth. "It's for Luffy."

Oz fell to the ground on his knees, bowing in submission.

"How humiliating." He mumbled.

"They made me kneel..." Oz rumbled. "GOMU GOMU NO,"

Oz aimed for Sanji.

"No, Sanji!" Livia cried.

"Ah!" Sanji's cigarette dropped out if his mouth.

Livia slid in front of him, her form crystal clear and sparking. She clenched, taking the shot for Sanji.

"O-Oi, Livia-chan!" Sanji stuttered.

Livia tried her hardest to push Oz back but then I heard it. A small cracking noise. And then another. And then another louder one. I heard Livia gasp. There were cracking appearing in her side and growing continually up her body and onto her face. Her expression became alarmed and that was the last I saw of her face before she burst into tiny, sparkling shards.

* * *

_Near the dock by Sunny Go..._

Nami stood on the bridge above Thriller Bark's entrance and swallowed hard. Perona was blocking her way towards Sunny Go, with her little Hollows.

"Wait," Nami said. "Who's that?"

"Perona-sama!" One of the zombies yelled. "Its dangerous! Those guys are bad news! Two of our brothers got blown away!"

"Blown...away?" Nami repeated.

Perona slowly turned around.

"Who are you?" She demanded, and then gasped and fell over.

The huge man with the bear hat and the man with the silver hair stood there.

"That's because," She whispered. "He's one of the Royal Shichibukai! Bartholomew Kuma! His former bounty exceeded three hundred million Belis!"

Perona turned to the man with the silver hair. "And his assistant, Poison Barbs Barnes Koga!" The man smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"You're kidding..." Nami whispered.

"Are you Moria's subordinate?" Kuma asked Perona.

"M-Moria-sama, no, Gecko Moria has no connection with me!" Perona lied. "I was just about the escape from the island!"

Koga started forward. "Do you have any connection with," He raised his head, his golden eyes flashing through his glasses. "Cobalt Blaze?"

Perona jerked with surprise.

"W-What do you want to know about Blaze?" She whispered.

"I don't have to tell you." Koga replied.

"If you went on vacation, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked.

"Hmm, I'd like to go somewhere dark and moody, somewhere I can sing cursed songs to myself."

"EHH!" The zombies yelled. "Chit-chat!?"

Perona quickly recovered and stood up."I got distracted and I was overwhelmed by your reputation for a bit there," She crouched and her hollows appeared out of her hands. "But there's no man I can't make fall with these!"

"There it is!" One zombie cheered. "Perona-sama's strongest combination!"

The hollows flew at Kuma and Koga. Nami watched with confusion. She hadn't ever seen Perona's Hollows before. Kuma slowly took his glove off and suddenly, Perona vanished, leaving no trace of her Hollows.

"Eh?" Nami wondered aloud. "Where'd girl go?"

"Perona-sama!" The zombies exclaimed. "You bastard! Where's Perona-sama?!"

The zombies advanced towards the two mysterious figures. Kuma just glared at them and Koga smiled.

"THEY'RE JUST TOO DAMN SCARY!" The zombies ran off.

"Cat Burglar Nami," Kuma said. "You're part of the Strawhat's crew. Is it true that," Nami no longer saw them on the dock.

"Your captain, Monkey D. Luffy has a brother?" They were next to her on the bridge's edge.

"Eh?" She exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah. You're talking about Ace, aren't you?" Nami told him.

"So it's true." Kuma murmured.

"W-What do you want?" Nami stuttered.

"I've got one more question to ask you, Cutie-chan." Koga turned to her, unsmiling. "Is Cobalt Blaze and his siblings part of your crew?"

"Y-yeah."

Koga turned away from her.

"What do you want?" Nami asked, again.

"I have no obligation to tell you." Kuma and his assistant were no longer there. They were walking on the deck.

Barnes Koga turned slightly, his glasses flashing, and look at Nami, before following his master.

"Those guys are bad news," Nami muttered. "I have to tell the others."

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

Livia shattered into glittery bits of diamond. I was shocked. That had never happened before. Livia's diamond had always beaten strength.

"Livia-chan!" Sanji gasped.

He grabbed a handful of the diamond stuff in an attempt to save her. Oz's fist had flown back from the impact of Livia's shattering.

"Oi, what's going on?!" Franky growled.

"Livia-chan..." Robin trailed off.

Blaze just stared at the diamond.

Suddenly, the diamond in Sanji's hand formed a neck. The diamond on the ground flew up to the diamond neck in Sanji's hand and created breasts, a stomach, hips, legs and feet. The last of the diamond connected to the neck and formed a stunningly beautiful face, the face of Livia.

Livia gasped and coughed and the diamond vanished, revealing her skin. Sanji held her there while Livia recovered.

"Sanji-kun." She whispered.

"Are you alright, Livia-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," She replied, weakly. "I've just never done that before, so," She grimaced. "It hurts."

Sanji held her closer and Livia closed her eyes.

"You shitty zombie." Sanji snarled at Oz.

Oz just laughed. "Did that annoying fly woman die? Good."

"You little-," Sanji grew furious.

"Wait," Zoro stopped him with the hilt of his new black blade, Shuusui. "If you get hurt, it'll only be worse for Livia."

He gave Blaze and I a look. He knew that Livia was subconsciously attracted to him and if Sanji got hurt, Livia would get hurt more. That Marimo was thickheaded, but when it came to this, he was the best at talking code. Sanji, Usopp and Chopper looked confused at the way Zoro said that phrase, but Blaze, Robin, Franky and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"W-wait, Zoro, you're not thinking of taking that big thing on by yourself, are you?" Usopp spluttered.

"I'm not passing up an opportunity to try out my new black sword, Shuusui." Zoro said, as he placed his white sword into his mouth.

Zoro rushed at Oz, blocking and returning attacks like it was the easiest thing in the world. Shuusui really was a spectacular blade.

I glanced at Sanji and Livia, who seemed to be having a moment. Livia was out cold again, but Sanji looked like he was battling a nosebleed while he stared into her shirt and himself over kissing her.

Blaze glared at him. "Don't even think about it, Curly Eyebrow. That's the same thing as molesting."

Sanji looked irritated at being told what to do by Blaze. I laughed softly along with Robin and Franky. Blaze was acting like an overprotective dad.

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp yelled. "This is a serious situation!"

Zoro slid back towards us.

"Oi, Zoro, don't you trust Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I do," Zoro replied, his voice muffled because of the sword hilt in his mouth. "But Luffy has weaknesses as well. Deception. An invisible man, a spirit girl, a mind meddling woman, and a man who can control shadows, all people who are skilled at the art of deception."

Zoro took his sword out of his mouth. "I wonder if they would even fight Luffy face to face!"

"Thats conceivable." Robin remarked.

"That saying," Zoro continued. "If Luffy did get tricked and the sun rises, him, me, the cook, Blaze, Livia and Crusoe won't be able to fight properly."

Blaze looked up at the sky. "I'd say it's about less than half an hour till sunrise. I'm finally starting to feel anxious."

I rubbed the two holes in my chest nervously. Suddenly, the ground started to move.

"What the hells going on?" I asked. "This can't be moving right?"

"I can't be sure," Franky replied. "But remember Oz was messing with it? That could be the reason why."

Robin squinted up at the sky. "The fogs clearing."

"Shit!" Zoro hissed.

There was almost no time to get our shadows back.

* * *

_Barnes Koga leaned with crossed arms against one of the walls in the ruined dance hall. Moria was mocking his master on how he followed the World Government like a puppy. Koga sighed. This was a pain, going to meet the extremely creepy Shichibukai, who looked like he'd gone overboard on plastic surgery._

Kuma told Moria that Blackbeard, the pirate who had run away from Whitebeard's crew had been nominated as a Shichibukai, to replace Crocodile.

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" Moria asked.

Koga yawned while Kuma said something and Moria became furious.

"The World Government thinks I can't handle a rookie pirate crew?!" Moria hissed. "Well, tell the baka officials at the World Government that the Mugiwara crew was easily defeated!"

Koga snorted softly.

"Something funny, Barnes Koga?" Moria swung towards him.

Koga said nothing, only kept his eyes shut.

"I find it funny you're still working with Kuma," Moria said, putting his face up close to Koga's. "When your brother, Blaze, escaped with his siblings, I expected you to go with them."

Koga said nothing again. Only a muscle in his jaw twitched. Moria, satisfied, straightened up.

"Don't forget to tell the World Government." He said to Kuma.

* * *

**Livia POV**

I opened my eyes to Sanji-kun's face close to mine. He wasn't looking at me, but his face was awfully close to mine and I felt my face get hot. I breathed in Sanji-kun's musk. It smelled slightly like ashtray, spices and cologne. An interesting, but alluring smell. Alluring? I blinked. What was I thinking? Alluring? Really? What was I going to get myself into again?

"Sanji-kun," I tugged at his tie. "What's going on?"

He blinked and looked down at me. "Oh, good you're awake. Morias inside Oz's stomach."

He set me down, but kept his hand on my hips, which I didn't mind. Sanji was right. There was thing like a driver's seat inside of Oz's stomach.

"I want to ride too!" Oz jumped up and down.

"Oz! Get your hand out of the cockpit!" Moria ordered.

"Hai, Master."

Blaze tensed as he watched Moria inside the cockpit.

"You finally have the chance to battle me, Blaze!" Moria looked at Blaze. "But you'll have to defeat Oz before you can beat me, kishishishishi!"

Blaze threateningly drew out both chains. Moria smiled wide.

"All of you, fight me!" 


	17. Log 17

**A/N:** I'm like currently obsessing over Kyary Pamyu Pamyu...She's like the only artist I've been listening to while I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling...Lol, I just woke up right now and it's like, eleven PM...

**Friend:** Ehh, I'm not sure if I'm going to, I only make sections in the POV of a different person other than the three of them if it's an important scene that'll affect them, so yeah, probably not.

* * *

Log 17

**Livia POV**

Usopp was running towards the bridge that lead to the kitchen to get the salt.

"Hm? Oz, smash him!" Moria commanded.

"Hai, master."

He lumbered over towards Usopp.

"USOPP!" Zoro yelled.

Oz swung his hand and crushed the whole area where Usopp was.

Blaze's eyebrows furrowed. "Tch. Since Morias inside of Oz, Oz has got brains now."

"Usopp!" Chopper ran by Oz's extended arm and looked for him.

"Don't worry! He is fine!" A familiar voice said. "Yohohohoho!"

I turn and smiled. "Sexual Harasser Skeleton!"

Brook had Usopp hanging by his arm and was holding a bag of salt.

"He's really energized, isn't he?" Crusoe commented.

"I dragged myself to the kitchen and drank some milk! I also thought that we'd need plenty of salt so I brought some as well." Brook said.

"Milk doesn't help you that much..." Crusoe said.

"Yes it does!" Brook proclaimed. "Milk heals fractured bones!"

"Liar!" Crusoe accused.

"No I am not!" Brook defended. "I feel the best I have since-ah...ow..."

Brook cracked his back. I laughed softly.

"Don't push it." Zoro said.

Brook stood up and held out his cane. "I will be joining this fight!"

"Alright!" Usopp looked at me. "Livia, let's do our attack again. And Franky, the first time didn't seem like it was enough, so do you think you could help us out?"

"Leave it to me!" Franky grinned.

I spread my wings and lifted Usopp up. He shot his oil star and Franky breathed fire onto it, creating a huge fireball.

Ow...

There was a throbbing pain near the middle of my stomach. I passed it off, it was probably just a bruise from fighting.

The fire caught onto Oz, and he flailed around, trying to get it to go out.

"Oi, Oz," Moria said. "Quit moving around! The burning and pain is just your imagination from your human life! Now calmly go and extinguish the flames!"

"Now, Zoro!" Chopper called.

Zoro vaulted off Chopper's hands and cut one of the towers in sections. Sanji-kun kicked the sections like Jenga pieces towards Oz. One of them hit him in the face and Oz turned angrily.

"Stop it!" He roared as he hit the pieces back at Sanji-kun.

"Shit!" Sanji said. "He used the attack against us!"

"Robin! Franky! Livia! Brook!" Blaze shouted. "They're aimed for you!"

Franky ran while Robin grabbed Brook with her Devil Fruit arms. I sheathed my swords and raised my hands.

"Diamanté Boule!" Hard, sharp balls of diamond grew in my hands.

I tossed them to check it's weight and then threw both of them at the flying chunks of the tower. I hit two of them and they blew to bits. Franky turned and shot the rest of them out of the air.

"Oi, are you guys ok?" Sanji asked.

We all held a thumbs up.

I heard the sound of stretching rubber and turned, thinking it was Luffy. But no, it was just Usopp, stretching something that resembled a large slingshot. I sighed. How childish could the men on our ship be?

"O, Usopp! Shoot me at him!" Franky said.

Usopp let go and Franky shot towards Oz's cockpit. He shot his missiles at Oz, but Oz evaded them easily.

Zoro and everyone else looked shocked.

"Sometimes I forget he's Luffy's zombie because he's so huge." Zoro muttered.

Oz swung his other arm at Franky and slammed him against the wall.

"Franky!" I bawled.

I spread my wings and flew into the debris.

"Livia, no-!" Robin used her Devil Fruit arms and grabbed one of my wings.

I drew my sword, reached behind and punched her arm with the butt of my sword. I heard Robin wince and her arms disappeared in a flash of flower petals. I spun and dived around the different sizes of rocks, looking for Franky's body.

"Huh? It's the annoying fly woman again!" Oz said.

I saw something red and huge fly towards me in the corner of my eye. Something suddenly had me in a very strong grip. I gasped and choked, my lungs were being constricted.

"Oz...Stop..." I gasped.

Oz just squoze tighter.

"Kishishishishi!" Moria laughed. "You see those white things growing out of her back? Bend those."

My eyes widened as Oz's hand neared my back.

"N-no, no, no-!" I stuttered.

Oz chuckled evilly. He grabbed one with his index finger and thumb and twisted, hard. A scream that I'd never heard before tore out of my mouth. Excruciating pain racked my entire back. I had never broken my wings before.

Oz reached for the second wing.

"Oz, no, no-!" I sobbed, but my pleas soon cut off into screams once more.

"OZ!" Sanji raged.

"Now throw her up into the air." Moria smiled.

Oz easily tossed me up into the air. I could do nothing. I wasn't able to control anything. It was a first for me. He jumped up into the air next to me. I slowly turned my head. This time, surely, I would die.

Oz smiled and wound up his arm. "GOMU GOMU NO,"

"Stop!" I heard Blaze roar.

The same feeling that I had felt before, when Blaze had told Sanji to shut up about Perona, ran through my body. Oz shuddered. So did I. Oz barely clipped my shoulder and I shot down towards the ground.

"Yoshio." Sanji-kun caught me.

"Sanji-kun...again?" I laughed, weakly.

He grinned. "What disappointed?"

"No." I whispered.

"Eh...?" Sanji looked surprised and was about to say something when Oz staggered. At that instance, a bolt of lighting struck Oz and he fell to his knees.

"Who dare do this?" Moria shrieked.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

Oz fell to his knees. I looked over and Livia was in Sanji's arms. Sanji was holding her a little too tenderly for my taste. I frowned and made a mental note to separate those two when I had the chance.

"Blaze, what the hell was that about?" Zoro asked me.

I was confused. "What was what about?"

"That thing that you used to make Oz stop from punching Livia!"

"That was Nami's lighting, wasn't it?" I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know what Zoro was going off about.

"No, didn't you see-?!" Zoro exclaimed. "After you shouted, this thing came out of you and stopped Oz!"

"Can it possibly be...? Haki...?" Robin muttered to herself.

"Nami! Nami! Nami! Nami! Nami!" Crusoe danced around, overjoyed his best friend on the ship was alright.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled. "They'll notice me!"

Tears started coming out of Crusoe's eyes. "Nami! I'm so glad you're alright! I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to save you! Thank God you're alright!" He danced around some more.

Nami blushed slightly. "SHUT UP!"

I widened my eyes.

No...It couldn't be...

I rubbed my eyes. Yes, my eyes didn't deceive me, Nami's face was a hue pinker than it usually was. I slowly rubbed my face in exasperation. Why was everyone showing their true feelings now?

"Oz, smash that bridge!" Moria ordered.

Oz stretched back his arm.

"Nami'll be ok, right?" Usopp asked, frantically. "Oz's arm can't stretch!"

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

Oz's arm stretched and crushed the bridge.

I stared at the bridge in shock. Oz's arm couldn't stretch...So how...?

"Nami-san!" Sanji yelled.

Livia clung to him, drenched in cold sweat. Chopper was checking in on her. I narrowed my eyes. Her shirt was cut short, and so I could see her stomach. There was huge black and blue bruise where she had cracked. Chopper was nervously checking her and Nami's whereabouts at the same time.

Everyone was worried but I wasn't. Robin had saved her. Nami swung, screaming, on Robin's swing of connected arms. Robin deposited Nami behind us.

"...Thanks...Robin..." Nami panted.

"GOMU GOMU NO,"

"He's coming." Zoro said.

"KANE!"

The attack threw me into the wall, slamming past Robin and Chopper. Livia rolled out of Sanji's arms and laid there, breathing feverishly.

"This stretching thing feels good," Oz rumbled. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!"

Oz's feet speared down towards us. Crusoe had managed to stay on his feet the last time, but this time, he wasn't so lucky. The impact made him fly backwards, spearing his already weak and battered body against a pile of debris.

"What the hell?" Sanji muttered as he lifted Livia and placed her in a more comfortable position on the ground. "His fighting styles' gone over the roof."

"Oz doesn't have an Ability," Zoro muttered. "Moria, what did you do?"

"Kishishishishi!" Moria cackled. "Blaze, why don't you tell them?"

I clenched my jaw.

I had recognized what Moria had done after the second attack. It had to do with his manipulating of shadows.

"He's changing the shape of the shadow with Doppelman, his own shadow," I said. "He's twisting Oz's shadow on his own. I recognized it after the scythe attack."

"Kishishishishi! Precisely!" Moria cackled. "Now let's show you something more interesting!"

Oz twisted and deformed into,

"Oz Ball!" Moria announced. "Oz, crush them!"

We started to run as Oz nudged a few feet, but then he stopped.

"Master, don't butt in my fight!" Oz said.

"Oh, sorry Oz." Came the reply. "Go ahead, beat them up now!"

"So is this a We-Can't-Get-Our-Shadows-Back-Unless-We-Beat-Oz situation?" Nami asked Crusoe.

"Mmm, seems like it." Crusoe scratched the back of his head.

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM WORRIED, YOU HALF-DEAD BOY!" Nami said.

"Heheh."

"Excuse me!" Brook knelt by us. "I have a favor to ask of you!

* * *

Robin had wrapped her chain of hands around Brook and I had wrapped my light and dark chains around him. He sat in the slingshot that Usopp had made on the spot. Nami readied her Clima Tact.

"Thank you so much." Brook said.

"I won't hold back," Nami said. "It's not my fault if anything goes wrong."

"This should be easy enough." Robin said.

"I'm going!" Usopp shouted.

Nami made a cloud of lighting and Usopp released Brook into it. Robin and I spun our chains around and Brook spun like a top. He went straight through the thunder cloud.

"Yohohohoho!" He laughed.

Brook shot straight through Oz's arm.

"Yosha!" Usopp cheered.

Zoro charged at Oz and slashed into the air. Oz evaded it once again.

"Why you..." Oz growled. "Well, I guess I'll finish off this skeleton here." He turned to Brook who was currently stuck in the wall.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!"

"Brook!" Sanji yelled.

The whole wall collapsed and Brook was driven straight into the ground. Usopp rummaged in his bag and shot four shots at Oz. Oz blocked it.

"Like that'd work!" Oz rumbled. "GOMU GOMU NO,"

"I'm gonna die!" Usopp ran.

"BAZOOKA!"

I had the chains ready to grab Oz's hands, but they didn't stretch. I was confused. Was Moria out of Oz's stomach? There was no way he purposely didn't stretch Oz's arms. He wouldn't show us -especially me- any mercy.

"Hold!" I heard Robin say.

"Robin...You're holding him?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and nodded.

"Would you mind stopping that shadow thing for me?" She asked in a deadly tone, reminding me that the woman I loved was very dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Moria asked with discomfort as Robin tightened her grip. "Well, it doesn't matter. Brick Bat!"

The shadow forms of bats flew out from Doppelman and bit Robin. She fell while trying to defend herself.

"Robin!" I exclaimed.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji ran and kicked every single bat out of the way.

The bats squished onto the ground and formed together to become Doppelman behind Robin. Robin slowly stood up and crossed her arms again.

"Quattro Mano," She said. "Clutch!"

Moria wailed as Robin's Devil Fruit arms cracked his back.

I narrowed my eyes. Moria couldn't have died that easily. He must've found a back door around it. And then it hit me. I swung my head towards Robin. Doppelman was still there. If the source dies, the substance must die with it. Moria was still alive!

"Robin! Watch out behind you!" I hollered.

She slowly turned around.

"Kishishishishi! That was close!" Moria laughed. "But unfortunately, Doppelman and I can change places at any time!"

The "Moria" inside Oz was indeed Doppelman.

I heard the ever familiar ripping sound. My eyes widened. Moria had those huge scissors of his in his hand and was grasping Robin's shadow with the other.

_Snip._

"ROBIN!" I screamed.

Crusoe stared in shock.

"That's four of you down!" Moria chuckled. "I have nothing to put you in, so I guess I'll just have to hold you."

"You bastard!" I yelled.

While I ran at Moria, I turned into my Beast form and sprang at Moria.

"What're you thinking?!" I shouted, but it came out as a roar.

"Brick Bat!" Moria smiled.

I growled with surprise and pain as the bats bit me. I fell onto the ground as Moria switched places yet again with Doppelman. I clenched my muscles and looked at Robin as I tried to change back. I gasped with the effort as I did. I stood up from my crouched position on the ground. Everyone looked at me with surprise.

"Is that why-?" Nami started to ask, but Zoro cut her off.

"This isn't the time to be staring off into space."

"Master!" Oz whined. "I told you not to butt in!"

"Sorry Oz!" Moria replied.

"I'm gonna crush that woman now." Oz chuckled.

"GOMU GOMU NO,"

I snarled and changed into my Man Beast form.

"BAZOOKA!"

"Devil's Garrison!"

I unsheathed my claws and split apart Oz's attack.

"Whoaaa! He split it apart!" Usopp said.

"What are you exactly?" Sanji asked.

I turned. What was that blonde little upstart saying? I wanted to kill him. I started menacingly forward and the blonde stepped back.

"Blaze, stop." A commanding voice said.

Livia, my...my sister stood in front of me with an outstretched hand.

I then shook my head. What was I doing? That...That guys name was...was...Sanji. He was a friend. Why did I want to kill him then? I growled with confusion. Who was Livia? Who was Sanji? I then realized the scariest part.

I didn't know my own name.

I turned and looked at the woman behind me. I had felt a strong obligation to protect her for some reason. My eyes widened.

My name was Blaze. That was my sister, Livia and the blonde who she subconsciously cared about, Sanji. And that was Robin. The woman I loved. I groaned and with great effort, turned back into my human self.

"He turned back on his own!" Livia gasped, but then staggered and slipped, unconscious once again.

That's right. Robin had just gotten her shadow ripped off, that's why she was unconscious. I gently picked her up and carried her to a safer place. I gently stroked her face. She was so beautiful, even in battle. I said a quiet thank you in my heart -seeing her face had helped me get a grip- and stood up.

"Bastard!" Oz roared. "GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"

I didn't even see it coming. I just felt something hard and painful punch me and darkness enveloped my whole vision.

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I stared in shock as I saw Blaze's body fly through the air, blood spurting everywhere. I wasn't even paying attention as Chopper yelled something to Sanji about Oz's arm not being his or something. Blaze landed and a huge cloud of dust came up.

"Five." I heard Moria cackle.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!" Oz used Luffy's gatling technique and smashed Chopper and Sanji to the ground.

"Six...Seven!" Moria laughed with glee.

I was furious. Every one of us was falling like flies all of a sudden. I rushed at Oz, drawing my chakrams.

"Crusoe, no-!" Nami cried.

"Time Expedite!" I threw my chakrams into Oz, while using my most powerful attack, Time Expedite.

The world grew black and white and I was the only colorful thing there. Time Expedite was a killing blow, meant to speed up the lifespan of whomever I touched, ultimately killing them in the end. It was also a last resort attack; it uses up all of my energy.

I stumbled, putting the last drops of my endurance into the attack.

The color in the world seeped back in and I was done for. If this didn't work, I didn't know what did.

Oz staggered a bit, and then stood back upright, laughing.

"That kind of attack won't work on me," He grinned. "I'm a zombie. I'm already dead."

I fell to my knees, exhausted.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!"

I felt myself being thrown back. I was too weak to even care anymore.

* * *

**Livia POV**

When I opened my eyes, there were men surrounding me, watching something in the distance. My vision focused and I saw Luffy collapsed on the floor. Oz was beaten down, but he was getting back up!

"Livia," I heard Franky's growl.

I painfully turned towards him.

"Help me out, will ya?"

I nodded. Chopper walked over to me and did some quick first aid on my broken wings.

"That should do it." Chopper said.

"Thanks, Chopper." I stood up. "What do you want me to do, Franky?"

* * *

I sat by the cool air vent that Franky had made. Once Nami made it rain, Franky wanted me to create diamond, in case the thing wouldn't work.

Nami's rain came. I smiled and placed my hand on the ground. My diamond began to grow along Oz's legs, along with the ice that was being created. I saw an unmistakable flash of blue hair and heard the sound of chains rattling. The world slowed to about .1 seconds as silver, black and the huge chain connected to the mast wrapped around Oz. Crusoe alighted by me, and I saw Blaze tightening the grip on the chains, making Oz's spine go straight. Zoro cut Oz's stomach, giving Blaze the opportunity to make Oz's spine completely straight.

Luffy was thrown from the Crow's nest up top by Brook.

"Gear Third!" Luffy yelled. "Gigant Hone Pistol!"

Luffy's arms became extremely large. He punched Oz right in the mouth and I could swear I heard all of Oz's bones cracking.

"HE WON!" All the others around us cheered.

I smiled. Of course he'd win.

I walked over to where my brothers were. "Blaze, are you-"

I was cut off by someone squeezing me very tightly.

"LIVIA-CHWAAAAAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" Sanji was squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Same...to you...Sanji...Kun..." I managed to get out.

"Sanji!" Chopper scolded. "Stop squeezing Livia like that!"

Sanji stopped, but still held my arms. "Livia-chan, I'm really really really glad you're alright!"

I smiled. Blaze raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Shut up!"I hissed.

"It's not time for talking, Luffy." Blaze said, turning to the chibi Luffy who was laying on the ground. "You gotta get our shadows back."

"That's right!" The woman with the pink hair agreed. "Just go and wake Moria and force him to give our shadows!"

"No need to wake me."

We all spun around in alarm. Moria stood on Oz's stomach, staggering a bit, but still, very much alive.

"So you sided with the Forest Losers?" He asked. "That's where you got all your super power from then."

"Give us back our shadows!" Luffy squeaked.

Moria suddenly got a crazed look in his eyes.

"You've got quite a crew there." He said. "But they'll all be gone one day. You know why? Because they're MORTAL. That's why I use zombies." Something black came out of him and spread across the whole of Thriller Bark.

"You can get zombies back even if they've been purified." Moria continued. "Kishishishishi!"

Blaze's eyes flashed.

"That's a sick, disgusting way to think!" He shouted.

Moria smiled. "We've had this conversation before, Blaze."

Moria stretched out his hands. "SHADOWS ASGARD!"

Every one of the shadows from every zombie on the island flew into Moria.

"Mugiwara," He said. "You said you had a hundred shadows? Well,"

The shadows piled up. "Two hundred...Three hundred...six hundred...eight hundred..." Moria grew and grew and grew into a fearsomely large creature.

His voice had changed. "One Thousand! Kishishishishi!" 


	18. Log 18

**A/N:** My mom made me go to school today...It was the worst ever...My nose was stuffed and my eyes were red and I didn't put on any make up and everyone was like, "Why is that taped up potato staring at me?"

OH LIFE.

Oh and sorry I couldn't get a chapter out last night. My bad.

**Someone:**...wait...I'm not paring Livia with Zoro...Sorry I might now have been clear in the chapters when I mentioned this but...LIVIA LOVES HER SANJI-KUN.

**Friend:** Hmm...I'm not sure...It's a hard decision because all of the couples are my favorite, but if I had to choose one, it'd be Robin and Blaze because they were my first original couple. (In my mind at least) they're just so CUTE together cuz Blaze is like, the comfort Robin needs. I wasn't going to have Livia or Crusoe at all in the story, which is shocking I know...what's Stripey's story without Livia constanly punching Sanji and Crusoe with her diamond fist? But I HAD A REVELATION and decided to toss them in there. Honestly, I'm really glad I did. I really like Sanji and Livia though because there are going to be some HILARIOUS moments with them, since both of them are players. I'm not gonna tell you Crusoe's lover yet, though you may have figured it out already. Just playing safe.

**Chikage Zorobin**: I'm so glad you love Blaze now, he's like...MY FAVE. I feel like I put too much of the spotlight on him...but it's cuz he's kinda the main character...but I still like Livia and Crusoe!

Ok, just a warning, I'm cutting down the Luffy vs Moria scene, because, maybe it's just me, but it was pretty pitiful. There's also another reason why I'm cutting it short is because the Kuma scene is way more important.

* * *

Log 18

**Blaze POV**

Moria was rampaging, out of control. He had already punched a crack in the ground.

"Moria's pride has made him make such a reckless decision to turn into that monster," I crossed my arms and nodded in agreement as Robin said this. "Just like Blaze."

"Oi!" I turned on her angrily. "What're you saying? That was to protect _you_ you know? _You!_"

Robin shook her head disdainfully, while a small smile formed on her mouth. I frowned and pouted by myself. Robin laughed softly.

"Eh...?" The others who had gotten their shadows taken away gasped. "Their lives are in danger and they're...laughing?!"

"Well, it's fun, isn't it?" Crusoe grinned after fixing his hair.

"E-ehh?" Usopp and Nami sighed.

"Everyone," Luffy said.

We turned. "I'm going to do something reckless, so just stay there and try not to get hurt, ok?"

Luffy turned on Gear Second and Gear Third and slammed Moria's gut. I watched with satisfaction as the man I hated was beaten up by my captain. The shadows he had sucked up spewed out of his mouth. Luffy punched him over and over again. I frowned. Moria was holding his mouth so that he wouldn't let go of the shadows.

"Shadow...Come back!" The pink haired captain shouted.

Her crew followed suite.

"I've got one thing to say to my shadow," Luffy said. "If you wanna be the Pirate King...make sure you follow me!"

Luffy hit Moria and Moria fell, taking the falling tower with him.

"Mugiwara," He choked. "You'll meet your real nightmare...in the New World!"

A pillar of black came out of his mouth. All of the shadows that he had accumulated over the years spewed out of his mouth. I stared in shock as I watched the man I had dream of felling had fallen in front of me.

The tower that was on top of Moris suddenly cracked, letting the morning light in. I felt a dull itch on the top of my head and realized that the sun had hit my face and it was vanishing. I lifted my arm and tried to block the sunlight to no avail. I smiled. When I was a kid, people used to say my head was on fire, because of my hair color. Well, my head was literally on fire now.

* * *

I blinked to sunlight. Was this heaven? Was I dead now?

I turned and looked around. Robin was sitting on one of the rocks smiling at me.

"Am I...dead?" I asked her.

"Fortunatley, not." She replied.

"Wha-?" I was confused, and then heard Zoro's laugher.

"Ahahahaha! Phew, that was close!"

"Hehehehe." Crusoe laughed and then slumped, exhausted, by Franky. "Is there any cola?"

Livia simply sighed with relief. I smiled and sat on the rock by Robin. I leaned back, put my hands behind my head, and crossed my legs. Chopper brought Luffy's body and laid him on the flat rock in front of us.

"This new fighting style is really putting a toll on his body." Chopper said.

"We need to get stronger." Usopp said. "So we can help out Luffy more."

We all agreed with silence. I felt Robin lean against me. I accepted her warmth, but was nervous as hell. I could smell her flowery scent, could feel her small frame against mine and it was making me sweat like a horse. I swallowed a few times, trying to moisturize my suddenly dry mouth. She suddenly jerked away from me, staring at the fallen column.

"Robin, what-" I started to say, and then stopped.

"Guys," I heard Nami's shaking voice say. "I didn't want to tell you guys when I found you...but there was another Shichibukai on this island!"

"Thats the Tyrant, Bartholomew Kuma," Livia started to say. "And that other guy by him is..."

She turned to me, fear in her eyes. "Blaze...its Koga..."

I heard Crusoe's breath catch and I stiffened, making my wounds scream at me in protest.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" Robin touched my arm.

I stared at the man who was sitting opposite of Bartholomew Kuma. The black frames on his glasses shined slightly and he turned and smiled slightly at me. I couldn't hear anything. My shock blocked out all sound. This was an even worse betrayal than Sallya. With Sallya, it was slightly predictable, I could tell there was something off about her, but I had ignored it. I didn't expect Koga to do this.

"...exterminate them..." I heard.

Suddenly, Bartholomew Kuma and his servant were standing in the midst of us. A few of the pirate crew's members who were standing behind us charged at Kuma and Kuma stretched out an ungloved hand.

The men charging at Kuma and Koga suddenly had a paw print mark through their chests and were blasted into the debris.

"What Ability is that?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Paw-Paw Fruit." Kuma answered.

He didn't go into depth. Kuma started compressing one of his paw prints. Robin had told us that he was compressing it, most likely to make it into a bomb. I narrowed my eyes. I half expected Koga to reveal his power after Kuma had, but Koga was his usual silent self. I stared menacing at Koga, challenging him to attack me. Koga still smiled his half smile. I saw him jerk that gatling gun barrel strapped onto his arm and knew that he was warning me by loading his gun.

"It's been a while...Blaze." He spoke.

"Oi, omai," Franky growled. "How many enemies have you made?"

Koga slowly took off his glasses and hooked them through the collar of his shirt. His gold eyes glittered.

I tensed, when Koga took off his glasses, he meant business.

"Blaze," I saw Livia's hot pink painted nails on my arm. "Don't do anything reckless."

"I will spare your lives," Kuma's quiet voice cut through the silence. "On one condition. Give me Mugiwara no Luffy's head."

He expected us to sell out our captain? He really was a tyrant.

"WE REFUSE!" We shouted all together.

Kuma just stared. "What a shame."

He let go of the bomb, which was now currently a small paw print.

"Ulsis Shock." He muttered.

I saw a bright flash of white and then black.

"Mah, mah," I heard Koga say. "You didn't have to go that far."

* * *

"Oi, Blaze. Wake up." I felt a steel toed boot nudge me.

I moaned. I didn't want to get up. My head hurt like a mother and my body felt like it was broken in a million places.

"Wake up, bastard!" A much harder kick made me roll off the rock I was laying on and I hit my head.

Again.

When I saw the tall, slim form of Koga, I immediately sprung up and slipped both of my chains off my waist.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Why're you here?"

Koga laughed and held up his hands. "Let's go slowly, shall we?"

"There is no slowly, Barnes!" I snarled. "You...you...I can't believe you! After all we went through together, at the World Government's compounds and yet you follow that Shichibukai around like a trained monkey!"

"A monkey," Koga put his hand on his chin. "Intresting simile, Blaze."

"Quit messing around!" I flung a chain at him without heart.

Koga easily caught it. He was the only one who could beat me when we trained together. I was slightly afraid of the outcome of this fight.

"Hahaha," He laughed. "You think you can beat me with that puny of an attack? You gotta put some heart into it! Like this!"

He grasped my chain harder and flipped it around, throwing me into the air. His gun barrel kicked back and flashed purple, signaling that he had loaded it.

"Hari Blish Shot Four!" I heard him shout.

I felt four sharp object lodge themselves into both shoulders, my left arm and the left side of my stomach and slammed me into the wall. Fresh blood ran down my already bloody face. Koga slowly walked up to me. I started to feel a slightly woozy.

"I won't," I stumbled over my tongue. "Let your Hari Hari no Mi beat me."

Koga threw my chain at my feet.

"Why'd you...leave them poisoned?" I asked.

"You've gotten weaker." Koga said. "Is there someone here I should know about?"

Koga pointed to Robin. "Like that woman in the purple one piece?"

I jerked upright. "Don't touch her Koga, don't you dare."

"Having people who you care about in your life is only going to make yourself weaker." He replied.

"I don't care," I shot back. "I love her."

Koga sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is that why..." I was really struggling to talk now. "You never met us at the rendezvous point?"

Koga didn't answer.

"We were brothers, Koga!" I said. "What now? Ashamed to call yourself my brother for power?"

Koga said nothing again. I fell limp and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

* * *

_Barnes Koga looked sadly at the limp form of Blaze on the wall and yanked out the four barbs that were stuck in him. Blaze slowly slid down the wall._

"Don't worry," Koga said, even though Blaze was unconscious. "Those were only filled with a sleeping drug."

Koga dropped the now useless barbs.

He hated it. He hated his Devil Fruit power, the fruit his father had made him eat, he hated acting like that towards Blaze, he hated Kuma, he hated acting like the bad guy.

"Next we meet," Koga whispered. "I'll be proud to call you my little brother."

Koga walked away, looked back once, and strode off.

* * *

**Livia POV**

"Livia-chan...Livia-chan..." I felt a hand softly hitting my cheek.

I opened my eyes slightly to see that annoying raven haired woman above me. I grunted and closed my eyes.

"Livia-chan!" She slapped my cheek, hard.

"OI, ROBIN! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, sitting upright. "WHY'D YOU- ah...where am I?"

I was laying in a pretty fluffy bed in a room I'd never seen before. I bounced on it, testing out it's bounciness. It passed my test. Then I whipped my head around at Robin.

"You didn't have to slap me, you know." I muttered, rubbing my red cheek.

She laughed. "You're just like your brothers."

"Well you didn't have to go as far as to _slap my face!_"

I sat up and leaned against the bed posts. I found that there were bandages all over my body, a cast on my wings and I was wearing different clothes. I was wearing a white collard short sleeve shirt with a navy mini skirt and knee high socks.

"After the bomb, you three were out all day yesterday," Robin explained, sitting on my bed. "They're just about getting ready for dinner so you woke up just in time."

I sat there, itching at the band aid that Chopper had placed on the cut beneath my eye.

"Quit picking at it." Robin grew a devil fruit out of my shoulder and slapped my hand away. I glared at her and jutted my bottom lip out. Robin tried to keep a straight face, but cracked a smile.

"When you do that," She giggled. "You look just like Blaze."

"SHUT UP!" I barked back, and slipped my feet into the pink, half inch heels that were by my bed.

I followed Robin out the door towards the dining hall. When I opened it, there was a bunch of guys from the other crew already gathered there. Robin walked over to Luffy, while I walked towards Chopper.

"Hi, Chopper." I said.

"Oh, Livia, how're you feeling?" Chopper asked.

"Fine, thanks to your superb skills."

Chopper stared at me.

"I'm not happy if you say that at all! Bastard!" He giggled, swaying back and forth.

"You are happy..." I muttered. "Anyway, what happened to Zoro?"

Zoro was passed out completely on the bed before Chopper.

"I'm not sure," Chopper said. "I think it ha something to do with Luffy being suddenly healthy like that."

Luffy was jumping around like a maniac.

"I feel great!" He cheered. "Sanji, where do you put these?"

Sanji turned and pointed to an area. "Over there."

Immense joy rushed through me of seeing that stupid cook alright. I practically skipped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Sanji-kun! I'm so glad you're ok!" I buried my face in his chest.

"Who-ah...ah...ah...Livia-chan." Sanji muttered.

I looked up at him. His cheeks were pink and he was trying hard not to look down into my shirt.

"Livia!" I heard Blaze's voice call.

I turned and he motioned to the seat next to him. I walked over and sat deeply in the seat, crossing my arms, extremely angry Blaze didn't let me spend more time with Sanji-kun.

"Oi, Livia!" Usopp said.

I lifted my head as I took a bite.

"Look at this!" Usopp had chopsticks stuck in his nose and was dancing around.

I burst out laughing as I watched how ridiculous Franky and Usopp looked. Brook started to play Bink's no Sake on the piano.

"Yohoho, Yohohoho~ Yohoho, Yohohoho~ Bink's no sake o todokei no yuku yo,"

"Livia-chan," I felt a tug on my shirt by Sanji-kun. "Can you help me in the kitchen a bit?"

"Sure!" I stood up and followed Sanji-kun to the kitchen, away from the prying eyes of Blaze.

I sat on the counter and Sanji-kun grabbed a spoon. He scooped something up with it and placed it in my mouth.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Mmm, Sanji-kun, that's really good." I said.

Sanji-kun turned towards me and kissed me full on. My breath caught in my throat as he gently opened his mouth and caressed my tongue with his. He quickly withdrew from me and with a straight face, said,

"Yeah. Could add more sugar though."

Sanji grabbed the sugar bowl and spooned a few more bits of sugar into the mixture of chocolate he was making and stirred it in. Sanji-kun threw the spoon into the sink and grabbed a new one.

"Try this one." He said, feeding me once more.

He nudged the spoon slightly and some of it spilled onto my neck.

"Oh, sorry," He muttered and started kissing my neck.

I moaned and grabbed his shirt in my hands. He kissed me up my neck, up my jaw and onto my lips, all the while, stroking the part in between my wings. I gasped and purred with pleasure, arching my back. I had never been touched there before and damn, it felt good. I almost let out a moan of protest when Sanji-kun pulled away, but was delighted when he grabbed a third spoon. I was beginning to get the hang of this and was thinking of my own dirty, little trick I could pull on Sanji-kun.

Sanji-kun scooped some ice cream onto the spoon.

_Perfect._

Once Sanji-kun placed the spoon in my mouth, I jerked my chin upwards, and purposely spilled it down my shirt.

I gasped with feigned surprise. "Oops."

I opened the first button,and then the second button, and then the third button, revealing half of my white laced bra to a very pink Sanji-kun. The ice cream had melted and slid down my neck farther, and so it was now on the crest of my left breast.

"Sanji-kun, do you think you could clean that up for me?" I asked, coyly, looking up at him from under my lashes.

Sanji-kun gulped. "S-sure, Livia-chan."

He leaned down and slowly licked the ice cream off. I whimpered as he started to suck the skin, and made his way up my body. I played with his blonde hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. Sanji-kun lifted me up, off the counter and into his arms. I tightened my hold on his waist as Sanji-kun's hands made their way under my shirt. I felt his callused, chefs hands run over my back in a way _he_ had never before. I liked Sanji-kun better than _him_.

I felt his fingers reach for my bra clip and then hesitate.

"Can..I?" Sanji asked between kisses.

He was such a gentleman. I just kissed him harder and he got the message. Right as he slipped his finger under the clip, the door burst open. I quickly broke apart from Sanji-kun as fast as I could, but seeing as how I was wrapped around him, it wouldn't have made such a big difference.

I whipped my head towards the door. Who dared look in the kitchen, Sanji-kun's domain?

"Crusoe?!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let you know, _him _ is Livia's previous lover. I just didn't know how to write it down without saying the name so I just said _him_. Really original and mysterious, I know. 


	19. Log 19

**A/N:** Hey guyzz...Awkward, um I don't know how to start this one. Uh...It's raining where I'm at...yeah...It's the weekend...!

**Friend:** Livia and Robin have like, a love hate relationship...Robin really doesn't give a crap, but Livia's like...the unstable storm. Depending on her mood, she likes Robin(or not). That last chapter, Robin** did** slap Livia awake though...Oh thanks, I'm getting better :) Lol...I'm a girl too...If you haven't noticed...

**Chikage Zorobin:** Thanks! I'm trying to get better!

So, I've made the section where they hit the calm patch of ocean longer, just so I can add a few extra things.

* * *

Log 19

**Livia POV**

"Crusoe! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Crusoe's eyes were wide and he blinked a few times. Then he slowly turned on his heels and walked away.

"Crusoe!" I dropped out of Sanji-kun's arms and ran into the hallway.

Crusoe turned at looked fearfully at me. He starting picking up his pace and started to run as I chased after him.

"Crusoe!" I created a small diamond ball and threw it behind his knee.

His knee buckled and I pushed him against the wall. Crusoe's eyes were wide, like a scared rabbit, fearing my punishment for him.

"I-I-I-I d-didn't m-m-mean to!" He protested.

"Why'd you come in there?" I asked.

Crusoe nervously pointed at my chest.

"Hmm?" I looked down.

My buttons were still undone from when Sanji-kun had kissed me there. Crusoe was obviously uncomfortable with my breasts sticking out like that. I sighed and buttoned it up with my right hand.

"I'd rather not see your boobs..." Crusoe muttered.

"Alright! I got it!" I said, exasperated. "Tell me why you looked in the kitchen!"

"I-I just wanted a beer!" He replied, frantically.

I searched his eyes. Yes, he was telling the truth. I released him and his stood, frozen on the wall.

"Just...Don't tell Blaze, ok?" I said.

Crusoe nodded quickly.

"Go!" I waved my hand.

Crusoe quickly ran away.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

_Two Days Later..._

I dozed on the grass deck of Sunny Go. We had left Thriller Bark for good and making our way towards Fisherman Island. We had hit a calm patch in the ocean, and Nami had said that we'd probably would be there for about three days. I was worried about Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace, whose Vivre Card was burning up as i napped. I asked Luffy about this, and he laughed it off, saying that Ace wouldn't like it if Luffy went and helped him, that Ace could fight his own fights.

Brook was making a nuisance of himself trying to help people. I told him he didn't have to feel obligated to help us, but he insisted on helping us out in some way.

I heard the sound of heels stepping up the wooden stairway and cracked open an eye. It was Robin, holding a watering can, most likely going to water her flowers. I slowly got up, stretched like a cat, and followed her quietly. I didn't want to be thought of like a stalker, so I walked slowly and deliberately behind her.

She leaned over and starting watering one of the rows of flowers.

"Hello, Blaze." She said.

I stiffened. "H-Hi." I replied.

I coughed. "It wasn't like... I was...stalking you...or anything."

Robin laughed. "Of course."

I leaned on the railing of Sunny and put my hands in my pockets.

"How'd you know I was there?" I asked.

A burst of flower petals appeared in a spot on the stairway.

"I was watching you." She replied, simply.

I chuckled. "I should've known."

"Oh, Robin-san, Blaze-san!" Brook walked over to us. "Is there anything you'd like me to help you with?"

"No, nothing at the moment." Robin replied. "Brook, is there something bothering you?"

He hesitated. "Yes...I'm afraid that, if I don't prove myself to this crew, I will have to leave, and then I will have to live the same, old, miserable, lonely life that I lived before."

Robin turned at looked out towards sea.

"I used to be," She said. "Very insecure as well."

I turned with surprise towards her. Robin, insecure?

"I was worried I wasn't fit for this crew. That was why I went and tried to give my life away for them," She turned back to Brook and I, smiling. "But I found out I was very wrong."

She lifted her watering can.

"Me too," I started to say.

"Eh, Blaze, you too?" Robin asked.

I nodded. "I was wary, afraid of this crew, afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect my younger siblings if I joined."

I grinned at Brook. "But I was wrong, too. You don't have to keep trying to do things for us, Brook. You're fine, just the way you are. That's why Luffy asked you to join," I started walking down towards my room and raised a hand. "I'm sure you'll find your place."

I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed. I tried fiddling with a few pieces of metal and ended up making a small, mechanical dog, that barked and wagged it's tail. I let it move around my hand for a little bit, and then placed it on my desk.

I sighed and leaned back, putting my hands behind my head. There was something bugging me. I didn't want to admit it, but there was. I frowned. I really didn't feel like solving my dilemma, but if I wanted to get the piece of mind I wished for, I was going to have to do it. I was going to have to ask her.

I quickly got up before I could change my mind, and walked down across the deck. I slipped inside the doorway, and walked down the dimly lit hallway. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath.

I raised my hand and rapped on the door. It cut through the soft silence of the hallway.

"Come in." Her soft voice called.

I gripped the doorknob with clammy palms and stepped inside. Robin was sitting on her chair, a book in her lap. Her white cardigan that she was wearing before was hung up on the back of her chair.

"Blaze," She said, turning the page and not even glancing up. "What a surprise."

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. I glanced at her desk, which had dozens of papers and books on it, but was neatly sorted and laid out. I leaned on the wall by the desk and said nothing. We sat there in silence for what seemed like a million years, the only sound being Robin's turning the crisp pages of her book.

"Is there something you need of me?" She asked.

"Mmm." I replied.

"Well...What is it?"

"Mmm."

"I can't answer if you just reply with 'mmm'" She said, a small smile on her face.

"Um," I said, clearing my dry throat.

I heard her give a soft sigh. "Is it what your old," She paused. "Love interest said?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the hardwood floor.

"Is it true?" I asked, hoarsely.

"Well," I heard her snap the book shut and make way towards me. "You're going to have to find that out for yourself."

I saw her feet directly in front of me.

"Blaze." She lifted my chin with her index and middle finger.

Her eyes were filled with love. I looked down and shut my eyes. I gripped my jeans tightly. I would not lose to this game. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. I loved her too much to do that.

I felt her slip her arms around my neck.

"Blaze," I felt her warm breath on my lips. "Look at me."

I slowly looked up, hating myself for looking at every inch of her body that I lusted after. Robin's face was inches from mine. Her lips were slightly parted. I could see every flawless detail of her face.

"Blaze, this isn't a game. I'm not playing with you." Her azure eyes studied my face.

They were filled with genuine caring, kindness, love and...hunger. She wanted me, I could tell that much. And I wanted her as well. Just ask my nether parts and they'd tell you.

"Blaze," This almost came out as a whine as she lifted her chin higher towards me. "Please...I need you..."

With that last sentence, she won the game. I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me, cutting off whatever she was about to say, with a deep kiss. She licked my lips, asking for permission to enter my mouth and I willingly obliged. She tasted, well, sweet. I couldn't quite put a finger on it. It was a mixture of floral and a hint of nutmeg. I couldn't tell, but as far as I cared, she tastes good. Her tongue stroked the inside of my mouth again and again. I broke off for air and she gave a sigh of pleasure as I kissed her neck.

"You know," I mumbled against her neck. "I really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?" She moaned and she stroked my hair.

"They call me the 'Tiger Devil' for a reason." I replied, giving small kisses to her jawline.

"Well they call me the 'Devil's Child' for a reason as well."

I kissed her lips with so much force that I pushed her onto her desk. Her neat stacks of books and papers fell onto the floor as Robin slid onto the desk. I hesitated, broke away from her and looked at the fallen objects sheepishly. I was afraid that she'd be angry at me for knocking them down.

"Blaze, what's the matter?" She asked, pulling my closer to her by my belt buckle.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, gesturing to her scattered things.

"It's ok." She smiled, and kissed me again.

I fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and tossed it carelessly onto the floor once I managed to get it off. Her hands ran all over my body, the tiny fluttery motions telling me not to stop. I gave a deep, animalistic growl from deep within my throat and grabbed her hips, pressing my thumbs into them. Robin cried out with pure ecstasy and I took that opportunity to see what I had done.

Robin was laying under me, wearing a simple black bra and breathing hard. Her blue eyes were a shade darker, and filled with wanting. She swallowed and asked, with a worried tone,

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're still so injured and I don't want to pressure you into doing something you can't handle at the moment."

"I wouldn't be doing it if I thought I couldn't." I grinned.

She smiled. "Then come here, tiger."

She lifted my shirt off of me with her real hands and two devil fruit arms. I pressed my body harder onto hers, and bucked my hips, bringing us closer together. I brought my hand up and touched her chest slightly. She gasped, and then whimpered as I did so.

"Blaze," She whispered against my lips. "I love you.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I was in Nami's room, watching her draw her map, when I heard it.

A crash came from the hallway and I looked up, walked towards the door and stuck my head out of it. Nami looked up with confusion and took off her reading glasses.

"What's up, Crusoe?" She asked.

"Funny," I muttered. "I thought I heard something."

I then heard Robin's unmistakable voice cry out. My eyes widened. And I turned to Nami.

"Nami," I said. "I think Robin might be hurt!"

"Eh?" She looked at me skeptically. "She's in her room, Crus, there's no way that she could be in danger."

"I'm going anyway." I dashed out the door.

"Crusoe!" Nami ran after me.

I burst open the door of Robin's room.

"Rob-!" My eyes widened at the scene and I lamely ended with, "...in..."

My older brother was on top of Robin on her desk, his hands and mouth all over her, but stopped when I barged in.

"Oi, Crusoe!" Blaze said, angrily.

He covered Robin's half naked body with his body, and picked up his t-shirt from the floor, slipping it onto her.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

I felt a muscle in my jaw twitch. What did Blaze think he was doing? Taking advantage over Robin? I heard Nami slide next to me and give a small gasp.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?!" I shouted, running forward and punching him in the jaw.

Blaze flew towards the wall and hit it with a grunt.

"Crusoe!" Robin protested.

She put a hand on my arm and I shook her off. I started towards Blaze's moaning form on the ground. He was having trouble getting back up.

"Crusoe, stop, he's injured!"

I felt a roar in my ears as Blaze looked up and chuckled, blood running down his chin. He lifted a hand and wiped it off.

"That was a lucky shot." He groaned. "What are you doing, Crusoe?"

I drew back my fist and swung down, but was stopped. I tried to move, but couldn't. I looked at my arm and saw what was stopping me. Blaze had grabbed my fist with extreme quickness and held me there, the muscles in his arm not even flexing. He pulled me down closer to him and grabbed my collar. He slammed me against the wall. I winced. The wounds in my chest weren't quite healed yet.

"Why are you bitching, bro?" Blaze snarled, his face close to mine.

"I can't believe you're taking advantage of Robin," I spat. "I loved her first!"

I heard a small gasp come from the doorway and we turned. Nami had her hand on her mouth and tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Nami?" I moved towards her, but Blaze's grip held me fast.

Nami ran from Robin's room with a sob. I was so confused. Why was Nami crying?

"Nami-chan!" Robin called out, but she got no reply.

"Now look what you've done," Blaze growled, slamming me back into the wall. "You made Nami cry."

"I-I don't know why!" I said, genuinely confused.

"You don't know?" An enraged look came into Blaze's eyes.

" She. Loves. You!" Blaze deliberated every single word.

"What?" I breathed.

Blaze looked like he was about ready to punch me when he tripped backwards.

"Trienta Fleur," Robin said. "Hold!"

"Robin!" Blaze protested as he struggled. "Why?"

I straightened my clothes. "Thanks Robin."

Robin just gave me a cold stare. I started to walk, but found I couldn't. I tugged, and saw that she had held me down as well. She walked right up to me, and slapped me in the face. My head snapped to the side. It stung. It burned.

_It hurt._

"Stop being stupid. Wake up." She said.

I blinked.

"You knew I loved Blaze from the start, yet you let yourself love me." Robin continued. "You tried so hard to rebel against your brother and so you turned a blind eye to Nami's feelings."

I clenched my jaw. She didn't understand. She didn't understand anything!

"I love Blaze." She didn't know how much those words pierced me then.

"Apologize to Nami." Robin ordered. "Not now, she probably doesn't want to see you now."

She released her hold on both of us.

"I'm sorry, bro, but," Blaze said. "Nami loves you."

I looked at him, then Robin and then walked out of the room.

* * *

**Livia POV**

I held a sobbing, shaking Nami in my arms on my bed. I stroked her hair, making soothing noises.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's ok, it's ok, Crusoe's just a big idiot, that's all."

That made Nami cry harder and I sighed.

I saw fingers wrap themselves around the crack of my door and Robin walked in, wearing Blaze's t-shirt. She sat by me on the bed and stroked Nami's back. She smelled like Blaze, like cinnamon and rum.

"Gomen, Nami-chan." She whispered.

"No...it-it's not your fault, Robin." She sobbed.

"What happened, exactly?" I muttered to Robin.

"Well...I got a little, er, carried away with Blaze and Crusoe and Nami came in." She replied, a slight flush appearing on her cheeks.

I nodded. "Ahh."

I didn't want her to go into depth. I didn't want to make her suffer anymore embarrassment.

Nami's sobs eventually subsided into shudders and then she quieted to deep breaths.

"I think she's asleep." I whispered.

I gently lowered her onto my bed and tucked the blanket around her. I heard the door creak open once more and Blaze walked in, shirtless.

He sat next to Robin, put his arm around her waist and acknowledged me with a nod. "Is she all right?"

I gave a small shrug. "She'll get over it, but the problem I'd say, is Crusoe."

Robin stared down and the floor, her eyes heavy with guilt.

"It's ok," I smiled and squeezed her knee reassuringly. "It's just Crusoe being stupid, that's all."

Blaze kissed the side of her head. "It's not your fault."

Robin rested her head under his chin. "I'm just worried that I hurt Nami and Crusoe. I didn't mean to make Crusoe, well, attracted to me."

"I'll talk to Crusoe." I sighed.

"You will?" Robin looked up, hopefully.

I nodded.

"Thank you, Livia-chan."

"Well," I said. "You guys can go do what you want. I'll keep an eye on this girl."

"Thanks a lot, Livia." Blaze said.

"Yep. No problem."

Robin looked at me with grateful eyes as Blaze led her out of my room, his hand intertwined with hers.

I looked over at Nami's tearstained face, currently sleeping peacefully. She must really like Crusoe to be fretting so much like this. I looked down. I just realized I should've told Blaze that I was with Sanji-kun while Robin was there. His wrath might've not been as much. I sighed-I was doing that a lot right now-and placed my head in my hands.

"Livia-chan," I heard the cook's voice through the door. "May I?"

"Sure," I sat up. "Come in, Sanji-kun."

He had a cup of tea in his hands.

"Would you like some?" He held it out.

"Yeah, thanks."

Sanji placed it on the table while he was filling it up. "May I ask why Nami-san is here?"

"She's just having a bit of boy trouble with Crusoe." I tucked a ginger lock behind her ear.

"NAMI-SAN IS WITH A GUY OTHER THAN ME?!" Sanji literally was ablaze.

"You know..." I glared.

"Ah, um, a joke! A joke, Livia-chan!" Sanji handed me the cup.

"I thought so." I replied, and sipped thoughtfully.

"Come here, you." I said, putting the cup on the table and reaching my arms out.

Sanji sat down on the bed and held me.

"Mmm, that's better." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

He rested on the back wall, stroking my hair.

"You seem exhausted." He remarked.

"Yeah," I mumbled against his shirt, eyes closed. "It's just my brothers."

"I understand. I'm a guy too, after all." Sanji laughed.

I laughed along with him. "I would be afraid if you weren't!"

Sanji laughed, hard, at that one.

"They just clash so much recently," I sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with them." 


	20. Log 20

**A/N:** I have nothing to say...

* * *

Log 20

**Blaze POV**

I stroked the small of Robin's back. She murmured her content and snuggled closer to me. I couldn't believe what I'd just done with her. Even after the near traumatic incident this afternoon that could've made or broke our relationship, we still had done it.

* * *

_I walked inside Robin's room, her small hand inside mine. I sat on the bed and she sat next to me, throwing her legs up onto my lap._

"Oh my." She gasped, touching my stomach.

She had found the white scar that started from my chest and ended right above my hips. She ran her fingers along the thick line.

"Is this from Spandam?"

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. "Everything that you struggle with is because of-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"No it's not, Robin. Everything good that's ever happened to me is because of you." I said.

She smiled slightly at me. She sat up and straddled me, took my shirt off of herself and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Well, if you say everything good that's ever happened to you came from me then," She leaned forward. "Shall I give you something that's even better?"

* * *

And the stone had rolled from there. I continued stroking her back while her small, naked frame huddled against mine.

"Blaze." She mumbled against my chest.

"Hm?" I looked down at her.

She gazed up at me with worried eyes. "Am I too old for you?"

"What the hell, Robin?" I laughed. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I was thinking...I'm almost thirty, Blaze. You just turned twenty, two years ago. There's probably younger girls who'd love to have you. I just realized...I'm so..._old_."

I leaned in close to her, and rested my forehead against hers. "Why would I make love to you then, if I thought that?"

"Well, I just thought-"

I laughed softly and brought her closer to me. She slid her legs around mine, and sighed.

"You have a lot to learn, Robin." I said, into her hair.

She kissed me softly.

"Thank you, Blaze." She whispered, her eyes shining.

"Oi, Robin," I said, worriedly, wiping her tears away with my thumb. "Wh-why're you crying? Did I...say something?"

"You're such an idiot," She smiled. "Such a handsome, kind, loving idiot."

I blinked. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"What?" I exclaimed, with exaggerated anger.

She giggled as I attacked her neck with kisses. I gave her a long kiss on her lips and when I pulled away, she looked at me with serious eyes.

"I just don't want to be left alone."

"Didn't you say this earlier?" I placed a few hairs behind her ear. "You thought you weren't fit to be in Luffy's crew and you found out you were wrong? Well, this is kinda the same thing."

She looked at me, surprised. "I-I never thought of it that way before."

"Well be rest assured, Robin." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'll never leave you alone."

She kissed my chest. "I know."

* * *

**Crusoe POV**

I walked along the dimly lit deck of Sunny, feeling terrible. I just now realized what Robin meant -after wrecking my room. I leaned on the railing and stared out at the endless sea. I wished I had loved Nami in the first place. I took another swig of the hard whiskey. I was going to be drunk like a pig in a couple hours, but I really could care less. I spun the wheel back and forth, playing around with it because it wasn't like we were going to be moving forward anytime soon. I squinted my eyes. A certain orange haired woman was sitting across the way by her mikan trees. Strange, it was me who had watch tonight. I decided to walk over to her.

When my boots rapped the deck near her, she immediately jerked up.

"C-Crusoe?" She breathed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head and turning back to leave.

I just decided it might not have been such a good idea to go across the deck after all.

"No! No, it's ok. You can stay." She motioned towards the beach chair next to her.

I walked back towards her and dropped into the chair. I extended my other bottle to her. She laughed softly and picked up a case of whiskey that was by the legs of her chair. I grinned and placed my other bottle onto the table. I leaned back and sighed.

"It's been a long day." I said.

"That it has." She replied.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

I got no reply back. I turned my head towards her.

"Nami, I really truly am sorry. Please, forgive me!" I dropped to my knees onto the deck and bowed down before her. "I really really really am sorry!"

She tried to make me get back up. "Crusoe, you don't have to-"

"No, I'm sorry!"

She sighed. "Alright. I forgive you."

I got up from my kneeling position and looked at her face. There were tears running down Nami's cheeks. I widened my eyes. I still don't know to this day if I did this on impulse, or if Nami pulled me down, or if I tripped, but all I know is that I leaned down and held Nami in my arms, eventually sitting on her chair and holding her there. I grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the table and wrapped it around us.

"I-I wished that someday..." Nami said. "You would be holding me like this not just out of sympathy."

I stroked her hair as she took deep, shuddering breaths. I didn't know what to say to that. She smelled like mikans, which I liked. I thought back again to what Nami had said. I didn't even know why I was holding her, it definitely wasn't out of sympathy, that I knew. I knew I didn't love her -did I? I tried to make sense of my feelings. I always felt warm and fluttery and excited when Nami smiled at me or when Nami talked to me. When Robin looked or talked to me, I just felt extremely nervous. Was Robin right? Had I just mistaken my nervousness in front of Robin for love?

I looked down at the girl in my arms. I wasn't even sure about my own feelings anymore. I didn't want to say that I didn't like Robin anymore, because that would make me look like a shallow person who was just looking to please the crowd.

Nami looked at me with those cute brown eyes. I blinked. Cute brown eyes? My mind raced. I _had_ mistook my nervousness in front of Robin for love...

I couldn't believe it. I had hurt Nami for no reason at all. I could've happily been with her, and not have made such a ruckus this afternoon. I thought about it was nice -well, to me at least- ,she was funny, she was smart and sly, she was cute...

I had loved her all this time...

I smiled down at her, moving my hand down from her hair, to the small of her back. My fingers slipped underneath her shirt and she gasped.

"Crusoe, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"What?" I asked, rubbing her bare skin.

"What...are you...doing?" She said, arching her back.

"I'm just rubbing your back Nami." I replied, confused. I didn't know what the big deal was about.

"Crusoe," She said. "Do you know...how good that feels?"

My hand traveled farther up her shirt and brushed up on her bra clip.

"Crusoe!" She hissed. "If you didn't know that rubbing my back like that feels excruciatingly good to me, then don't open that clip!"

"Ok." I said.

I touched her bra. It was really smooth, like silk. I rubbed the back of it some more. If it was this smooth from the back, I really wanted to feel how it was in the front. My fingers moved around and rubbed the front of her bra. Nami cried out softly, biting her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Crusoe," She managed to get out between heaving breaths. "You're...ah! You're touching my...my breasts."

What? I was not...

I was.

My mind felt like it was running so slowly, like a snail that was trying to run a hundred miles per hour. One half of me was saying, Yeah, I'm touching her breasts. So what? It's not a big deal. The other half of me was screaming at me to stop doing whatever I was doing and run away from the scene. I was confused on which one to follow. And then I chuckled.

"So what?"

Nami's eyes widened. "So wh-ah!"

She whimpered, and I felt a rush of heat come through between my legs. That was new. Maybe I was hot.

I took out my hand from under Nami's shirt and ripped my black and pink striped tank top off.

"Crusoe, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"I'm hot." I replied.

"Well, I know that part, but, why are you taking your shirt off?"

I furrowed my brow. If she knew that, then why was she still asking me why I was taking my shirt off?

"I'm hot." I said, again.

She nodded.

"Hot." I repeated, waving my hand and fanning myself.

"...oh." Nami replied, turning pink.

I smiled and shook my head. "Stupid."

She opened her mouth to say something and I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her stiffen up, I didn't know why. She tasted like mikans. Yum.

I broke away from her and grinned. She looked like she was going to say something again, and so I kissed her again.I broke apart and looked at her again. Again, she opened her mouth to say something and I placed my index finger on her lips.

"Shh." I said.

I lifted my finger and laughed.

"Crusoe, are you drunk?" Nami asked, warily.

I threw my back my head and laughed. I don't remember what happened after that.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to bright sunlight and blinked. I had the worst hangover ever. I found that I was sitting on one of the beach chairs by Nami's mikan trees. Nami's mikan trees reminded me of Nami, which reminded me of what I had done to Nami the afternoon yesterday, which reminded me of what had happened last night.

I sat up, a nervous wreck. I hoped that I hadn't chased off Nami last night with my obnoxious behavior. A heard a mumble come from my left and looked down. There was a hand on my bare chest. My eyes traveled down that hand to it's elbow and then to it's owner's body. Nami was snuggled up next to me on the beach chair. Her lips were resting on my chest and ran tingles down my skin when she spoke.

"Crusoe, stop thrashing around."

I smiled. So I hadn't chased her off.

I settled back, put my arm around her and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Get up you dick." I heard Blaze laugh.

He flicked my cheek. My eyes snapped open and I saw Blaze standing there with Robin, both of them smiling wide.

"I see you got, uh, comfortable with her." Blaze pointed at Nami.

I snorted. "Yeah. Mostly because I was drunk, and didn't have a handle on things."

I glanced at the two of them. They seemed way more touchy than they had yesterday when I barged in. I narrowed my eyes.

"You two got comfortable too." I replied.

Blaze's cheeks flushed while Robin just laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so." Robin said. "What are you going to do with Nami-chan?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." I said, slowly sliding out of her embrace and walking up next to them.

"You're not playing her, are you?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no!" I protested, holding up my hands. "I like her a lot, I just don't know how I'm going to...just, I don't know. This is the first time I've ever been in this situation."

We walked down the steps and onto the grass deck.

"You mean, you've never fallen in love with anyone?" Robin asked. "Well, I mean, Blaze is the first time I've ever fallen for someone, but you're young and handsome. Surely, you must've found someone before her."

I shook her head. "Nope. I dunno why. Just when I got to this crew, I started to get interested in girls."

Blaze opened the door for us into the kitchen and it was dark.

"Oi, Curly!" He called. "Where are you?"

That was weird. Curly was usually up earlier.

Robin suddenly jerked with surprise and turned to Blaze.

"Blaze, get out of here." She said, urgently.

"Why?" He protested, fighting against her. "I'm starving."

"Blaze, just," Robin tried to push him out.

I reached over and flipped the light on. Sanji was pressing Livia up against the wall and kissing her neck. Robin grew an arm out of the wall and flipped it off. Blaze flew towards the switch and turned it back on. Sanji was still kissing Livia, but had made his way down to her chest. She was moaning and moving around in his arms like I'd never seen her do before with someone.

Robin closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. She glanced over at me and shrugged, like she was saying she didn't know what was going to happen next.

Blaze stared at them with wide eyes. They hadn't even noticed that we were there yet. Man, how into it are you going to be?

Blaze's upper lip curled into a snarl and he slammed Sanji against the wall. Sanji looked shocked and raised his hands up.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up!" Blaze snarled. "Why are you kissing my sister?"

"I-I-I-"

"Answer me!"

"Blaze, Blaze!" Livia was tugging at his arm. "Stop!"

"Livia!" Blaze turned to Livia. I sat in a chair and decided to watch the show. "You should know better! You remember what happened last time!"

"Well?" Blaze turned to Sanji.

Robin rubbed her temple.

"He can be so hotheaded at times." She sighed.

"I-I'd-I-um," Sanji stuttered.

"Blaze!" Livia yelled. "We're together!"

Blaze didn't seem to compute what she said.

"I'm with him!" She exclaimed.

Blaze pushed Sanji away from him and walked Livia into the wall.

"What?" He breathed, his eyes flaring. 


	21. Log 21

**A/N:** Wow...I don't really have much to say today...again...Oh, one thing I am confused about, why is there way more views on chpt. 20 than there is on chpt. 19? Cuz, personally, I like chpt. 19 better...so you guys should really read chpt. 19...

Mmm, and forgot to add this on the different chapters, but Sallya and Blaze's devil fruit powers are credit to Kallin22 as well as the character, Barnes Koga. I just made his backstory.

Ok...I just realized I screwed up something with my math and Franky's age...so just...ignore the error, please. I know it's wrong, but just...ignore it.

* * *

Log 21

**Livia POV**

Blaze had me pinned in the corner. There was a muscle jumping in his jaw and his catlike eyes were wide, like a tiger stalking it's prey. He then turned, took a deep breath and turned back to me. His face was unnaturally calm and I was starting to get scared.

"Blaze...?" I asked nervously.

"Why...do you purposely ignore what I warned you about?" He said, quietly.

I looked down. "I-I'm sorry, I just...I couldn't help myself. I love him, Blaze!"

He looked me in the eye, his eyes pained. "Do you not remember what happened to you last time?"

I blinked. I did remember, clear as glass.

* * *

_Four years ago..._

He gave me a gentle kiss.

"I promise I'll come back for you, Livia." He grinned, fixing that funny white hat on top of his head.

I was worried. He was becoming a pirate. Which meant he was going away for a long time.

Which meant that he wouldn't be coming back forever.

"Wait." I tugged on his yellow and black hoodie.

He turned around and gave me a smile. He still managed to look tired, even though I knew he had overslept this morning.

"Livi," He said. "I know you're worried, but, I promised."

He rolled up his black sleeves with tattooed hands to reveal the small, heart tattoo on his biceps that had my initials in it. C. L. "I won't ever forget you."

I buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair and sighed, his breath ruffling my hair. I let go of him and wiped my eyes.

"I won't either." I lift up my shirt to reveal his initials engraved in ink on my right hip.

He smiled. "Everything'll be alright."

"Senchou! We have to go soon!"

"Alright!" He waved his first mate down.

He leaned down and kissed me for the millionth time and swung his sword up onto his shoulder. I stood there, watching, as his ship sailed off, his whole crew waving at me and they sailed away.

I sighed and looked down at my tattoo and stroked the initials.

T. L.

* * *

Present Day...

"I do remember, Blaze." I whispered.

Sanji-kun still stood against the wall, afraid to move. I heard Blaze sigh.

"Livia, I understand," He started. "I understand how you feel, how could I say I couldn't?" He glanced lovingly at Robin. "But I just don't want you to get hurt again."

This is where Sanji-kun moved. He dashed off from the wall and grabbed Blaze's shoulders. Blaze looked surprised.

"I promise I will not hurt Livia!" He shouted. "I-I I love her with everything I've got..." Sanji quieted down.

"I'll love her with even more than what I've got, if just being me doesn't pass your test."

Sanji stared steadily at Blaze.

"Sanji-kun..." I whispered.

Blaze swallowed, and then sighed, a smile creeping onto his face. He clapped Sanji's shoulder.

"Then I'm entrusting her to you, ok?" He said. "You better keep your promise, Curly."

"Blaze!" I exclaimed.

I pushed past Sanji and wrapped my arms tightly around Blaze. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Blaze pushed me back towards Sanji. "Don't mention it."

Sanji sighed with relief. "Thank you, Blaze."

He waved it off and grabbed a few pieces of toast and poured coffee into two cups.

"Robin and I'll leave you two be," He said, stepping out the doorway, carrying his food. "Crusoe, get your own food."

"WHAT?!" Crusoe yelled.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I was laying on my bed, taking my afternoon nap when Robin walked in. I was asleep when she first came in, but woke up when she started stroking my hair. I blinked sleepily awake.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." She replied.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, sitting up and yawning.

She shrugged. "The archeologist side of me is just itching to ask you about your history."

I chuckled. "Should've known. Well, what do you wanna know about?"

She tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "Everything."

"Everything?" My brow shot up. "It's gonna take a while..."

Robin snuggled up next to me. "I don't care."

"Well...alright."

* * *

_Fifteen Years Ago..._

A seven year old Cobalt Blaze leaned sadly out of the Yagara. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his mother was wearing a black strap dress, with her vice admiral's jacket folded up on her lap. Her normally clear green eyes were foggy and clouded with grief. She held a bouncing blue haired four year old in her arms, his hyper activeness clashing with the mood. Blaze turned to his little sister, a five year old Livia, whose eyes were red. He fixed the ribbons in her pigtails, which were crooked and sighed.

The Yagara mournfully whinnied, signaling that they had reached their destination. Blaze's mother tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and climbed out of the boat. Blaze followed her, holding tightly onto Livia's hand.

"Emily." An older woman wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and led her to the burial sight.

Blaze stared at his father's casket. On it, were flowers and his picture. Blaze stepped forward and gazed at the picture.

It was a grinning man who looked like he was in his early thirties, but looked so boyish in the picture, that he looked ten years younger. He had wild, shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. His skin was tan, and there were dimples in his cheeks. Along the golden frame were the words 'Cobalt Mason'.

Blaze's mother bent down next to him and ran her fingers over the picture of his father, tears running down her face. Blaze intertwined his other hand into his mothers as the casket was lowered into the ground.

His baby brother Crusoe, started to bawl, wailing for his dead father. Blaze scrunched his eyebrows together, vowing not to cry.

It must've been a while that they'd stood there, because once Blaze realized it, all the people paying their respects were gone. A lone man wearing a speedo and a black open shirt came up behind the family and placed his hand on Blaze's mother's shoulder. The beautiful blonde beauty lifted her tear stained face and looked up.

"Flam." She whispered, handed Crusoe to Blaze, stood up and hugged the unknown man with the blue ducktail.

"It's alright Emily." He said. "Mason died for a good cause."

Emily sobbed in Flam's arms. "He was just trying to fighting against something wrong. And why does he have to die?"

"It's just like Tom-san." Flam replied.

"I know Iceberg wants me to call you by Franky now, right?" Emily looked up.

Flam nodded. "Yup. Franky, the superrr hero of the backstreets."

Emily laughed. "You were always so-"

Her sentence was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Blaze whipped his head towards the sound of it. He squinted and saw the outline of a top hat in the distance. He tried to see farther, but at that moment, his mother gasped.

"Oi, Emily!" Flam, or Franky, exclaimed.

The bullet had ricochet off Franky, making a metallic sound, but had hit Blaze's mother. She staggered and fell to her knees, grasping Franky's arms.

"Mom?" Blaze asked, panicking. "Mom?!"

His mother had slipped to the ground, making a blood stain on Franky's chest. She was gasping for air on the ground, her chest going up and down at a fast rate.

"Mom! Why did Dad have to die and now you?" Blaze cried, falling to his mother's side.

Emily stroked the side of Blaze's face. "You look so much like your father...Blazey...Don't let anyone, or anything tell you no."

She choked, and spit out blood. Franky had wrapped Livia and Crusoe in his arms, protecting them from further gunshots.

"Franky," She groaned. "Take the kids and leave."

Another gunshot clipped Franky in the shoulder, barely missing Livia.

"Hurry!" She used the last of her strength to push Blaze towards Franky. "Go!"

Franky scooped up a fighting, screaming Blaze and hurried off.

"Mom!" Blaze screamed. "MOM!"

* * *

Eleven Years From The Murders of Cobalt Mason and Cobalt Emily...

Nineteen year old Blaze expertly shaved a few bits of wood from a part of the half made ship. He wiped the sweat off his brow and looked up.

"O, Paulie-san!" He waved.

"Haha, hows my favorite shipwright?" Paulie grinned.

"I'm great." Blaze smiled wide.

"Thats looking nice." He nodded to the part of the ship Blaze had been working on.

"Thanks. I just have to get this part cut. Then I'm done."

"Why hello there, Paulie-san." A smooth feminine voice said.

Blaze and Paulie turned. Livia was holding a bucket of tools and bringing it over to her station. Paulie turned bright red.

"Oi! You shameless harlot!" He yelled.

"Me?" The newly turned seventeen year old asked innocently.

"Yes you! What the hell're you wearing?!"

"Clothes." Livia replied simply and walked away.

The other shipwrights laughed at Livia's smart remark as Paulie fumed. They always loved Livia and Paulie's arguments, which Livia always won. Blaze narrowed his eyes. Just two days before, a perverse group of pirates with their captain's name being Finn McCoy had dropped in and had sexually harassed Livia. They had made her snap and she killed all of them. All done with one hand grasping her shorter blade. Blaze noticed out of the corner of his eye, the new shipwrights, Rob Lucci and Kaku staring at her closely as well. He was a bit suspicious of both of them. He shrugged it off and went inside of the bathroom to clean his hands. Lucci followed him. Blaze casually washed his hands, pretending not to notice Lucci and walked out. Just as he was halfway through the doorway, Lucci grabbed Blaze and hit the back of his neck. Blaze crumpled, unconscious, to the floor.

* * *

A Year Later...

Sallya was gone. Blaze just stared at the wall of his cell. She was tied to a post and shot at point blank. No way she could've survived. Unless it was all an illusion and there was no way that could've been an illusion.

Livia's screams rang around the cell walls again. Blaze heard a whimper and turned. Crusoe was cradling his head in his hands and rocking back and forth.

"Crusoe." Blaze's ragged whisper cut through the air.

Crusoe looked up with a tear stained face.

"It'll be ok."

Crusoe curled back into his ball. Blaze leaned back and rested his battered head against the back wall, closing his eyes when Livia screamed again.

"Hey, Tiger Boy," The cell keeper said, clicking open his cell.

Blaze didn't mind the jailer. He was nice enough, would give them extra food when he could, and looked pained when Livia screamed.

"You've got a visitor."

A tall, broad chested man walked in, wearing a full, dark pink suit and tie with a Vice-Admiral's jacket. He had eyes the same shade as Livia's but colder and jet black hair that was buzzed at the sides. A cigar was smoking in his mouth.

"Duplex Rafael." Blaze growled.

"That's Vice-Admiral Duplex to you, boy." Duplex laughed, taking a seat directly across from Blaze.

"You see, there's something I need to talk to you about, and I need you to be calm when I tell you this." He turned to the jailer. "Knock that child out."

The jailer hesitated and then reached through Crusoe's bars and knocked him out the least painful way possible; touching his pressure point.

"Now," Duplex turned back to me, putting his hands on his knees. "Let's talk a little, shall we? About dearest little Livia."

* * *

Present Day...

"And what did Duplex say?" Robin asked.

I didn't answer her.

"Blaze?" Robin prompted.

I swallowed. "Can I trust you not to tell Crusoe and especially Livia?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "There's a reason why Livia has brown hair and blue eyes. There's a reason why she looks so different than Crusoe and I."

Robin looked confused. I turned and looked at her. "Livia is only related to us by half of her blood."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Vice-Admiral Duplex Rafael is her real father." 


	22. Log 22

**A/N:** Sorry, but I COULD NOT write a Sanji and Livia sex scene for the life of me today, so, I just kinda...skipped it...And I apologize for the late update.

* * *

Log 22

**Blaze POV**

"What do you mean?" Robin asked in a shocked tone.

"I meant what I meant, Robin." I sighed. "She's a Vice-Admiral's daughter."

"But...how?" Robin asked. "She's the middle child."

"Duplex needed an heir. Or so he told me. Anyway, he chose the most beautiful woman in the Navy to carry his heir and that was my mother. He was a bit higher than my father, and so my father had to consent. All I remember from my memory is that my mom suddenly gave birth to a blue eyed, brown haired baby girl, who looked nothing like us."

Robin furrowed her brow.

"And because she was a girl, Duplex didn't want her. Said she would be too weak. And so he threw her away," I said. "But he saw how powerful she'd become when they captured us and suddenly, he wanted to take her back. That's what he was talking to me about in the cell. He was going to give us another year and then he was going to take Livia away. So when you guys came to blow up Enies Lobby, we took that as a chance to escape."

I looked down. "We really had no intention of helping you out, though. We were only going to use you, but then we saw Franky was there with you guys, and then Spandam threw his sword at you and..."

Robin turned my chin towards her and kissed me. "You saved me."

I smiled. "Yeah."

Robin rested her head on my shoulder. "I think I didn't realize it, but that's where I really fell in love with you, even though I hardly even knew you."

I brought her closer to me and breathed in her scent. She traced patterns with her index finger onto my chest.

"Why is Livia so...difficult?" She murmured.

"She's always been that way ever since I can remember," I replied. "She didn't even cry when she was born. She was born frowning, with piercing blue eyes that seemed way too serious for a baby's eyes."

I sighed. "She'll always be difficult."

* * *

_The next morning, Robin checked her reflection in the mirror in Blaze's bathroom. She had never really cared about what she looked like until he came on board. She laughed to herself about this and made her way to leave the bathroom, when a wave of nausea hit her. Robin spit into the sink, shivering as she breathed in small shudders. She leaned over the sink, rinsing her mouth and wiping it with the small hand towel that was there. Robin looked up at her reflection in the mirror in fear._

There was no way she could possibly be...It had only happened once...

"Robin?" Blaze rapped on the door.

Normally, his voice made her skin tingle and her heartbeat flutter, but this time she thought nothing of it, only her mind racing with worry.

...There was no way...It'd been only a day...

"Robin...are you alright?"

She blinked out of her stupor. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Ok," He replied. "I need to take a shower, so, could you...?"

"Yes...yes...I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

**Livia POV**When I woke up, I smelled ashtray, spices and cologne. I smiled.

"Sanji-kun," I whispered. "Wake up."

Sanji stirred by me and slowly got up. He rolled out of bed and slipped on his boxers. I watched him as he picked his usual attire of a black jacket, vest and tie.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. You can take as long as you want to get up."

He walked out the door. I sighed and burrowed under the covers, inhaling his scent. It had been amazing the night before. Sanji had been so gentle and kind with me, I'd never had experienced that before. With all the others, whom I had seduced them to give me information, were so rough with me and I was treated like a was a plaything. With Sanji-kun, it was different. With the other one, the one who'd left me, it had been different as well, but it just wasn't the same as with Sanji.

I wrapped a bath robe around me and walked across the deck to get my clothes. When I stuck my head out Sanji's door, I practically ran head on into Robin.

"Oh...sorry." She muttered and walked briskly past me laying on the ground with a huge welt on my head.

"HEY!" I yelled, but she was long gone.

I sighed, rubbed my aching head and walked across towards my room.

I slipped on a cleavage revealing pink plaid short sleeved shirt, black leggings and brown leather boots. I glanced at the green sari skirt in my closet that I had worn the first day I had met the Mugiwara crew. I remembered rejecting Sanji's marriage proposal and laughed softly. I walked outside onto the deck and then remembered something more important. I had to get a pill from Chopper, or I was going to be in serious trouble with Blaze.

I made the way towards the infirmary and stopped when I saw that the door was half closed. Curiosity and the need for a pill got the better of me, so I sneaked a peek through the crack of the door. Speak of the Devil...Robin was pacing around the room, looking flustered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." The little doctor replied.

"It's only been a day, though!" She exclaimed.

"Well," Chopper swiveled in his chair. "It can happen in as short as half an hour, you know."

Robin didn't reply and I took the opportunity to walk in. Robin looked up in surprise.

"Livia-chan! Were you here this whole time?" She asked.

"Yep," I turned to Chopper. "Could I have the pill that you told me to take?"

"Uh huh." He replied, cutely.

He handed me the pill and a glass of water. I murmured my thanks and swallowed it.

"What did you hear?" Robin cringed.

"Oh, only that you're pregnant with Blaze's child." I said, sarcastically.

"So you did hear the whole thing." Robin sighed, resting her chin in her hands.

I choked on the water I was drinking. "WHAT?!"

After much explanation, and after Chopper taking off my wing's casts (he had squealed with joy when he saw that they had healed in two days. Apparently, he had been trying a new method, and he couldn't try it on the boys at all, because they would just start moving around and not listen), I finally got it. I subconsciously beat my wings up and down anxiously.

"How are you going to fight?" I asked. "If you go too hard, you're going to lose the baby."

"I know." She said.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I think you should just-"

My sentence was cut off as the ship started to move.

"Livia!" I heard Nami calling for me.

I gave Robin one last look and jogged out the door. I passed by Brook who was playing his violin.

"Oh, Livia-san, may I see your panties?" He asked.

"No!" I called over my shoulder as I ran up towards the wheel and Nami.

"I've decided, that since you have wings, it would be a lot easier for you to be our lookout. Is that ok with you?" She told me.

I nodded.

"Crusoe!" She called to him at the helm. "Steady as she goes!"

He saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

Her and Crusoe seemed to be on good terms again. Nami walked over to him and steered his arms into the right place. I smirked. A little more than just 'good' terms.

* * *

Luffy, Brook, Usopp, Chopper and Crusoe sat on the railing fishing. Apparently, they weren't catching anything. I turned to Robin and lifted an eyebrow. She better tell Blaze now, and in front of everyone. She turned, uncomfortably, and faced everyone.

"Um...everyone...I have an...announcement to make," Robin said, nervously.

Everyone turned, including those fishing.

"Well, first of all, Blaze and I are together," Everyone wolf-whistled and clapped at this. "And...I'm pregnant."

It was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. Franky had his sunglasses lifted up, a shocked look on his face, Sanji-kun had a horrorstricken face that I would bug him about later, and Nami just looked shocked.

Blaze turned to her slowly. "Robin...are you-"

"Everyone!" Nami cut him off. "Theres a storm coming! Hurry and get to your posts!"

Blaze still sat there, not processing what she had said.

"Get up." I kicked him and flew up into the sky to see what was going on.

The wind was howling around my ears and so I couldn't hear what Nami was shouting.

I clung to the pole of the crow's nest and watched as serpent like columns of sea water appeared. I heard Nami's voice float up towards me, but I could barely catch what she said.

"Get...there...be...off..."

I looked down at her and shrugged. She grew fangs and stomped her foot, pointing at the ground by her, but I still didn't fly down, or do anything about it. I wanted to watch the fun from here. I squinted at the horizon. I could see sun in the distance. Was that the Red Line? I blinked through the rain falling into my eyes. I was so glad that I had tied my hair.

Nami had Crusoe ride one of the waves and he used a Coup 'de Burst to shoot off towards the light. We landed in fair weather and right in front of the Red Line that I had been dying to see since I was young. I glided back towards the deck and Nami grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"Come back down when I tell you to!" She shouted, shaking me back and forth. "You could've died up there, idiot! The winds were so strong!"

I shrugged and pried her fingers off of me. "But I didn't. So everything is fine."

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Nami spat.

Luffy laughed. "It's the Red Line!"

"Kind of nostalgic." Nami said, recovering from scolding me.

I glanced at Blaze out of the corner of my eye. He was asking Robin if it really was true. She replied yes, and he hugged her tightly. I snorted softly. Children just got in the way, and I didn't want a mini version of Blaze running around the deck.

"But we're in the same situation as we were in Skypia." Sanji said.

Nami sent Brook, Robin and Luffy inside the Shark Submerge and we waited for their report.

Nami took a peek at the log. "We're here but...it keeps pointing to the bottom."

"What's it like down there?" Nami asked, speaking inside a Den Den Mushi.

"It's just dark." Robin replied.

"Hey isn't that the monster from before?" I heard Luffy ask.

"EEEK! We are going to die!" Brook clattered. "Although, of course, I AM ALREDY DEAD! Yohohohoho!"

"...GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" Nami roared.

The submarine popped out of the water right by us.

"Well?" Nami asked. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Robin replied as the three of them sat on top of the shark.

A huge, rabbit mermaid like thing jumped out of the water. Luffy grinned and he punched it with his pistol attack. The rabbit then spit something out and fell back into the water.

"Hey that rabbit spit something out..." Sanji said.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A scream came from the sky.

There were two figures thrashing around in the air. The larger smashed Sanji-kun into the ground and the other, a...starfish, landed on the ground.

"Ah! I smashed a human!" The girl screamed.

A human? I raised my eyebrows. Instead of legs, she had one, long, pink fish tail. She had green hair and brown eyes. The girl was a mermaid.

"Are you ok?" She continuously shook Sanji-kun back and forth.

"Yesh I'm fine." He slurred, his eyes becoming hearts.

My eyebrow twitched. Crusoe looked at me nervously.

"She's mad..." He muttered to Nami.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked the mermaid.

"EH?! THERES MORE OF YOU?!" She yelled.

"We're surprised at you too!" Chopper retorted.

"I'm Caimie!" The mermaid said, brightly. She turned to the starfish. "And this is Pappugg, my pet. He's also my master."

"Uh...How does that work?" I pointed out.

"Mermaids! The jewel of the ocean!" Sanji spun. "And I've finally met one! And shes sooo cuuuttte! It was Caime-chan, right?"

I drummed my fingers on my hip. Crusoe cringed.

"Sanji-kun." I said, sweetly.

"Ah, eh...?" Sanji slowly turned around.

I swung my leg, now currently diamond, up around and kicked him into the main mast.

"It's just me that's cute, ok Sanji-kun?" I said.

"Haiii..." He said, weakly.

I wasn't paying much attention to Caimie and the others conversation. All I picked up was that there was some octopus that needed saving and Luffy was going to go save him for some takoyaki. How shallow was that...

I sat down by Nami as she was studying the map that Caimie had given her. I suddenly felt someone touch my hair. I turned around, and found that it was Caimie who was.

"Ah! Sorry!" She squeaked. "It's just..."

"What?" I asked gently.

"I've never seen hair as pretty as yours. To put blue streaks in it! That's so pretty!" Caimie gushed.

I grinned. "Thanks. I'm Livia, by the way."

She giggled. "Liviachin."

The fishies that she could talk to suddenly stopped and fled.

"Oi, Caimie-chan," I got up and leaned over the railing. "Why are all the fish leaving?"

She stood, well, balanced on her tail. "They're afraid of the flying fish."

"I don't see anything." Crusoe called from his place at the wheel.

"That's because they'll be in the air!" Caimie was looking up into the sky.

I squinted into the clouds. Sure enough, there were three black dots in the sky. I grinned. Just my type of enemy. I shot up into the sky, the rest of the crew, especially Robin, yelling that I should come back down.

I found that it was three men riding flying fish. They dived into the sea and then surrounded me. I beat my wings up and down, hovering in the air. They were grinning, probably thinking that they'd got me. They'd picked on the wrong bird woman today.

I dropped my wings and fell like a stone towards the sea. I heard shouts coming from them and the ship. It had probably looked like I had vanished from view, but in reality, I had dropped, and then used the air to gradually glide around the Flying Fish Riders and now, I was flapping about them. I swooped down and hit one in the back of the head with the butt of my sword.

They immediately flew down and grabbed the falling, unconcious guy, but not before they had shot bombs at Sunny. Shit. I tried to fly as quick as I could towards Sunny, but luckily, Luffy and Zoro took care of them.

I landed on the deck and was straight way greeted by the person I didn't want to be patronized by the most. Blaze.

"Livia!" He scolded. "Thats risky! Don't put your life in danger like that!"

"You do." I retorted.

"But not without reason!" Blaze retorted. "They didn't even attack."

"Hmph." I turned on my heels and whipped my hair in his race.

"He's right," The starfish touched my leg. "The Flying Fish Riders aren't just any group. They sell humans. You'd better be careful. Your price will definitely be high with those wings and that face of yours."

I ignored the two of them and walked to the edge of the ship. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and I turned slightly. Robin was looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. I sighed, annoyed and turned my back on her.

* * *

When we got there, to the slave trader's base, there was a strange silhouette in a cage in the middle of the ocean. Zoro turned to Nami.

"What do you think Nami?"

"He's suspicious..." Nami replied.

Sanji asked Hacchin a question, and I turned to Usopp while Hacchin answered.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"IT IS YOU, YOU DAMN OCTOPUS!" Luffy yelled.

Usopp sighed. "He was part of a pirate crew that took over Nami's village. They did some pretty terrible stuff to her."

Caimie and Pappugg dived into the water to save Hacchin after Nami said not to help him. They, of course, immediately got caught.

"They get caught easily, don't they." Robin remarked.

I nodded in agreement.

The fish riders came and flew round and round the ship, while Luffy grabbed Pappugg and Caimie.

"PREPARE FOR WAR, YOU GUYS!" He shouted from their base.

I grinned and sliced a few riders of their fishes. Blaze took his chain and tangled a bunch of them together in one pile. Brook jumped off and started playing a sleeping song that put most of the riders to sleep. He began slashing them into the water, yelling things like, "Excuse me!", or, "Music!" or, "Yohohohoho!"

I smiled. I was starting to really like that perverted skeleton. Luffy rode a fish into a tall room, while the riders started to panic. I looked up.

"He road into the Head's room!" One of them hissed.

I frowned. The Head?

Luffy started running out immediately. "THERE'S A HUGE BULL!"

A large, masked man sitting on a very large bull rode out, tearing up all their buildings.

"Where's dat man?!" The masked man yelled. "Imma kill 'im! Black-Leg Sanji!"

Everyone looked at Sanji expectantly.

"Do you know who I am?!" The man roared.

"That guy seems really pissed off at you." Franky said.

"Is that someone from your restaurant days?" Nami asked.

"Mmm," Sanji started counting off his fingers. "I did a lot of stuff back then..."

The masked man yelled something incoherent and shot harpoons at the ship.

"Duck!" Blaze commanded.

A harpoon barely missed my head. A weird purple smoke started coming out of them and I recognized the smell.

"Don't get hit by them!" I warned. "They're poison. One hit by these and you'll be gone in three minutes."

Luffy ran up and punched the guy's mask off.

My gosh. I could not believe what I saw. I lifted a hand to try and cover my smirk and I bit my lip to try and stop from laughing.

"All because of you, Black-Leg!" The man shouted. "Your wanted poster has ruined my life!"

"Do you think they took a picture of that guy and put it on Sanji's wanted poster by accident?" Crusoe snickered.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was just too funny. The man sitting on the bull had the exact same face as Sanji's wanted poster.

"Oi! It's that woman! She's making fun of the Head!" A couple of the riders yelled. "She's the one who attacked us!

"Is she a Devil Fruit user?"

"I'm pretty sure, look at those wings."

"But," One of them smirked darkly. "Wings like that won't work in the water."

The two of them flew at me and wrapped a rope around my wings. I cried out and Sanji turned, quick as lightning.

"Livia-chan!"

They had managed to wrap the rope around my wrists as well. The pair of them dragged me off deck and into the sea water. I heard the muffled yells of Blaze, Crusoe, Robin, Nami, Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji.

One of the riders had me by the waist and dragged me steadily under. I slowly turned to look at him. I was losing my fight with consciousness. Once I had splashed into the water, my limbs went weak and I couldn't move. The air steadily streamed out of my parted lips.

The man holding me laughed. "You'll pay us good after we're done with you."

I heard a splash above the man in the water and in surprise, he let me go. I heard yells as I floated slowly down towards the bottom of the sea, my vision turning black.

* * *

I found that I was strewn across Franky's lap on the deck of Sunny. We were moving at a face pace and were definitely not where we were, by the masked man who looked like Sanji.

"Franky," I coughed, my voice rough from inhaling sea water.

"Oh, good you're up." He replied.

I sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

Everything was filled with trees and numbers engraved on them. Around the trees were random soap bubbles floating around them.

"This is where we have to go before we get to Fisherman Island," Franky replied. "Sabaody Archipelago!" 


	23. Log 23

Log 23

**Crusoe POV**

We arrived at Sabaody Archipelago. I had only heard about it when we were in the marines and had dreamed of seeing one of those rumored soap bubbles. I reached a hand out and popped one. Livia walked up behind me and I turned in surprise.

"Livia, you're ok?" I asked.

"A little sea water isn't gonna kill me." She scoffed.

I shrugged and turned back towards the bubbles. Hachi started walking towards the few buildings in the distance and Nami, Robin, Livia, Chopper, Brook, Luffy, Blaze and I followed Hachi, Caimie and Pappagg.

"Oh, Mugiwara, I forgot to add this, but there are important people called Celestial Dragons. Some pretty absurd things'll happen here, so just, don't lay a hand on them." Hachi said.

"Celestial Dragons?" Luffy asked.

"They're descendants of the Creators," Blaze explained, his fingers intertwined with Robin's. "They have 'noble blood' and so the Government tolerates everything they do. I've never seen one before, though."

"Watch out for slave traders and bounty hunters. Diamond Wing, especially you. You'll make the slave traders go wild with your wings and your looks." Hachi warned.

Livia looked surprised. "I won't get caught again."

"You never know." Hachi replied.

"And one more thing," He continued. "Caimie and I are not a mermaid and a fisherman here, ok?"

"Whyy?" Luffy complained.

"Just, please!"

Robin glanced at Caimie and I did so as well. Caimie was looking down, a sad look on her face. She had been more reserved than ever since we'd gotten to Sabaody.

"Luffy, lets just keep the customs here, shall we?" Robin said, gently.

"Mmm." Luffy pouted.

That was a good call on Robin's part. Caimie was starting to look more and more worried as we got closer to the buildings. While Hachi bought these bike things, where you stick it in a bubble and it goes around like a bike if you peddle, Blaze pulled me to the side with Robin and Livia.

"Have you noticed Caimie's attitude yet?" He muttered.

"Yeah," Livia replied. "There's something up with her."

"Hey, you guys!" I heard Caimie's bright voice behind us.

I turned. "Yeah, Caimie?

"Crusoe-chin, ride this!" She patted the area by her, on the bubble bike.

I got on, and the bubble bike bounced to support my weight.

"Robin! Look!" Nami pointed in the distance. "Theres a mall!"

"There is," Robin let got of Blaze's hand and got onto Nami's bubble bike.

"Livia, Blaze, do you want to come?"

"I'll pass," Blaze laughed, getting up on Hachi's bubble bike. "I'll let you girls have fun.

"Livia?"

Livia drew close to Robin and whispered something in her ear. Robin nodded and smiled.

"Then we'll meet you guys later." They rode off.

I turned to Livia as we started peddling. "Why didn't you go?"

She gestured with her head and her eyes towards the mermaid.

"Ahh." I nodded.

"Ne, Crusoe-chin."

"Hm?" I leaned towards Caimie.

"Why are you wearing a leopard printed shirt?" She gestured towards my open buttoned, long sleeved collard shirt.

"Oh, this? I picked at it. "I'm just trying to be stylish."

"It's REAALLLY cool!" She smiled.

I laughed. "Thanks."

I was wearing that shirt, a silver chain necklace and white pants. More formal than what I usually wore, but it was comfortable and stylish. Just what I need.

"What's this mechanic we're going to, anyway?" Blaze asked.

"He can coat the ship with coating that you need to put on your ship to get to Fisherman Island." Pappagg answered.

"So...is that where he is?" Livia pointed to a bar. "Shakki's Rip-Off Bar?"

"Hachi, this place sounds like a total rip off!" Pappugg panicked.

"Don't worry," Hachi said. "These are good people."

He pushed open the bar's doors and we followed him. It was completely empty, just looking like a regular bar. The only thing out of place was a man sitting at the bar counter, a white cowboy hat covering his head. There was blonde hair sticking out of the bottom of the hat, and he wore an open chested orange vest and yellow pants. The man smirked and stirred his bottle of alcohol. He tapped his red cowboy boots on the ground, making the spurs hooked to them jingle.

"You lookin for Shakki-chan?" He said, his voice slightly slurred.

"Yes." Hachi said hesitantly.

"Well," The man lifted his head, two dark violet eyes glinting. "Y'all come to the right place."

"Hisako!" Livia gasped and wrapped up the smaller man in a tight hug.

"Hisako, I think you'd be here!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug as well.

"Heheheh." He laughed.

The two long, thick strands of hair tied at the sides of his face swung as he talked animatedly.

"You guys got out ok? I'm so glad! Blaze-kun waz hurt pretty bad that time. So glad y'all got out ok!"

"Who's this?" Luffy asked, with crossed arms.

"This is Hisako," Blaze said. "He helped us escape and is a vice admiral in the marines when we were there. Speaking of which," Blaze turned to Hisako. "They didn't go after you?"

He grinned. "I quit."

"What?" The three of us asked, shocked.

"Heheh. Well, to put it literally, they made me quit." He laughed. "They were mad as hell when they found out I'd helped you guys escape at Enies Lobby, so I just kinda beat them up and ran off here. This is the Lawless Zone of Sabaody so they have no clue that I'm so close to Navy HQ."

"Lawless Zone?" Chopper squeaked nervously.

"Whats this ruckus out here?" A woman smoking a cigarette sauntered out of the back of the bar.

"Shakki-chan." Hisako smiled.

"Shakki!" Hachi said.

"Ha-chan, is that you?" The woman, Shakki, exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here again!"

"They came to coat the ship." Hisako went around to the back and pulled Shakki into a deep kiss.

Livia's eyebrows shot up, and I heard Blaze give a small chuckle. I was surprised that Hisako had even managed to find a girl. She kissed him back, but eventually pushed him away gently.

"Shakki-san, you had a boyfriend?!" Brook said, shocked.

"Hisa-chan, are you drunk?" Shakki asked.

"Nooo~" Hisako denied with a smile.

Livia sighed and placed her head in her hand. "I should've known."

Shakki went around and handed Chopper some cotton candy. His eyes started to sparkle, but then lip started to tremble as she announced it was one hundred thousand belis.

"No, no, I'm just kidding," Shakki said, handing Chopper the cotton candy. "Everythings free for you guys."

She handed Luffy a cup. "Here you go."

"You all, exempting Hachi and Caimie, are Monkey-chan's crew, right? She said.

We nodded.

Shakki touched my hair. "I like it. Anyway, I'm rooting for you guys."

"What do you mean, rooting?" I asked confused.

"You took one path down Grand Line, correct? Well, there were others, as well, who took other paths." She said. "They call them the Twelve Supernovas. If you take out, Monkey-chan, Roronoa-chan and Tiger-chan, that leaves nine others. One of them has a bounty even higher than yours, Monkey-chan."

She began listing off the names and I started to zone out. I looked around the room, at the seats, the windows, and then the bulletin board. I squinted. Was that Hisako's wanted poster?

"'Single Force' Hisako; Bounty: Two hundred twenty million belis."

I turned back around and was meaning to ask Hisako about it, but Livia jumped to plate first.

"Trafalgar Law_ and_ Eustass Kidd are on this island?" Livia gasped. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now, hun," Shakki said, turning to us. "Oh? You're the rumored siblings of Tiger-chan I've been hearing all about from Hisa-chan."

She looked us each in the eye. "Diamond-chan and Cutie-chan."

"Why am I Cutie-chan?" I pointed out.

"Because you are!" Shakki smiled. "And Diamond-chan, I know why you're so curious about those two." Shakki winked.

Livia just stared, but Blaze furrowed his brow.

"Did you just say Jewelry Bonney?" He asked.

"Yes I did," Shakki rested her elbow on the bar table. "Though I don't know what your connection is to her. Seeing that handsome face and your body, it must be a romantic one."

Blaze jerked. "It isn't. I hardly even know her."

Shakki laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure if that was _her_ case."

Blaze just cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure it's not."

She sighed and turned back to Hachi. "If you say so."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Hisako, you have a bounty?"

"Yup," He grinned. "I'm a wanted man now."

"You're looking for Raleigh, aren't you?" Shakki asked Hachi.

He nodded.

"Well, he isn't here," She said. "He hasn't been for a year and a half."

Everyone was surprised except for Blaze.

"He's probably just an old drunkard who's finding places to sleep by finding woman, right?" Blaze said, closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head.

"Don't be so blunt, you idiot!" Livia punched him in the back of his head.

He yowled like a cat in protest.

Shakki laughed. "It's ok, it's true. He probably is doing just that. He'll probably be somewhere where there's sake and booze."

"Sounds just like Zoro." Chopper muttered.

"He might also be at the Amusement Park as well." Shakki added.

"AMUSEMENT PARK?!" Hachi, Pappugg, Caimie, Luffy, Brook, Chopper and I squealed.

"Why you too?" Livia muttered. "Shakki-san, thanks for your help."

"No problem," She smiled. "Anything for my favorite rookie crew."

Hisako and her waved us out and we ran out, cheering and screaming for the amusement park.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

"That's the third bounty hunter group that's attacked us." I said.

On our way to Sabaody Amusement Park, we'd been attacked by three, weak, but all the same, bounty hunters. There was a pattern with all three of them; they always went after Caimie and/or Livia. Livia could easily defend herself, but Caimie was a different story. In the ocean, she was an entirely different threat, but on land, she was helpless. Livia was sticking to Caimie and Pappugg, kicking whosever's ass dared go after them, and it was making me worried. I didn't want to say it, because I knew all it was going to do was piss Livia off, but if we came across a powerful group, then she'd be in trouble, because then Caimie _and_ her would both be sold.

Livia still had that large bruise on her stomach from Thriller Bark and I could tell it was bothering her. Every so often she would stop and catch her breath to rub the area. I was so glad when Caimie finally voiced my concerns.

"Livia-chin, you seem hurt," She said. "You don't have to keep protecting Pappugg and I."

"I'm fine." Livia smiled, but gave me a meaningful look.

I sighed and trudged on.

Hm? Was that Zoro? Alone? I thought about it for a second.

Alone Marimo+Walking Around in an Unknown Town= Lost Marimo.

I ignored Crusoe's comments about my wearing a gray v-neck underneath a blue gradient sweatshirt with tan pants was unstylish and walked through the buildings, by myself towards the Lost Marimo.

"Heyy, Zoro-kun," I slid behind him. "Whatcha doin all on your lonesome?"

He gave me a dirty look. "Taking a walk."

"All by yourself?"

"HOW MUCH FAITH DO YIU HAVE IN ME?!" He yelled.

"NONE!" I yelled back, our faces getting closer together.

He clenched his jaw and I clenched mine.

"Baka Kitty." He snarled.

"Marimo Kenshi." I growled.

"Shi-huh?" He turned to the side unexpectedly.

"Nm?" I looked over to where he was looking at.

A strange looking man wearing something that resembled a space suit was staring at us in shock. I looked around and everyone was kneeling to him.

"Are you lost?" Zoro grunted.

The look on the man's face only grew more shocked.

"Do you want some directions?" He added.

My mind flew. I was reminded of what I was taught at the World Government. A weird looking man in a space suit. Celestial Dragons refusing to breathe the same air as people. People bowing. Celestial Dragons demanded the utmost respect.

Fuck.

The man raised his gun and shot five times at us. All of them missed us, Zoro drew his sword, grinning.

Attacking a Celestial Dragon would result in a battleship with a Admiral riding it to arrive at Sabaody Archipelago.

"No-!" I reached for his jacket but the material slipped through my fingers.

I furrowed my brow. All I could do now was pretend I was dead and see what would happen afterwards. I popped one of Usopp's ketchup stars into my mouth and bit down into it. The tomato flavor burst into my mouth and I coughed it out, making it look like he'd hit me. I staggered to my knees and class my eyes, pretending like I was dead.

I was so glad that Usopp had given me one of his ketchup stars. I had found him in the kitchen making them and he begged me not to tell Sanji he was using the ketchup for a star. In return that I wouldn't tell Sanji, Usopp had handed me three ketchup stars.

I heard a familiar voice say, "Nii-chan, wake up."

I opened my eyes to find a girl with long pink hair and a piercing in her cheek looking down at me.

"You're s smart one." She said, looking at me closely. "Wanna join my crew and leave the Mugiwara crew behind?"

I stood up and wiped my mouth of the ketchup. "Jewelry Bonney. I didn't think that you'd be here already."

She placed a hand on her hip and looked at me closely. "Do I know you?"

"Bonney," I looked over at her, licking the last bit of ketchup off my lips. "I'm disappointed. You don't remember me?"

She just blinked in confusion.

"I'm the red haired Saber Toothed tiger that saved you that time."

Bonney's eyes widened. "That was...you?"

I nodded.

"Th-thank you." She muttered, looking down. "I never got the chance to-"

"Don't mention it." I said.

Zoro picked up a injured man that was laying on the grass. "Where's the hospital?"

"Hospital?" Bonney's tone changed when talked to Zoro.

"Yeah. This guy is hurt."

I walked over to him. "Bonney, could you tell us where it is? We gotta help him."

"Pirates helping someone out?" She asked, her tone clearly showing that she thought we were absurd. "I've never heard _that_ before!"

* * *

**Livia POV**

I sat down and gave a small sigh. Everyone was going wild at the amusement park. I was embarrassed to admit it, but it was actually quite fun. Caimie came and sat next to me.

"Livia-chin, are you tired?" She asked.

"A little." I smiled.

"The guys are buying ice cream over there," She pointed. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I told Crusoe-chin to get what he thought you'd like."

"Thanks Caimie." I said.

I was glad she'd chose Crusoe and not any of the others. Crusoe had good taste and this kind of thing was the one thing I trusted him on. I felt someone staring at us and I quickly turned around.

There was a big rabbit character standing behind us. It seemed like it meant no harm, and I so smiled slightly at it, but there was something off about it. I stiffened as it continued to stare.

* * *

**Blaze POV**'Puru Puru. Puru Puru.'

I picked up on my Den Den Mushi.

'Catcha.'

"Hello?" I said.

"Blaze-san!" I heard Brook's panicked voice on the other end. I could hear Chopper's screaming in the background as well.

"Oi, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking myself as well.

"Well, the thing is," Brook said. "To put it into words, to say this gently, to say this literally."

"Brook, just say the damn sentence!"

"Caimie-san and Livia-San are missing!" 


	24. Log 24

**A/N:** Ok here's a little Japanese dictionary for you here.

Ne-chan: sister

Gûntai: army

Gûn: Also means army

Buka: followers

Akuma: Devil

Tora: Tiger

I think thats it...I was playing Luffy Mouku and Overtaken on repeat while I was writing the last part of this chapter...

* * *

Log 24

**Livia POV**

I was in a dark burlap bag with Caimie. She was struggling and crying, but her cries were muffled by the gag around her mouth. My wings and hands were tied up and I also had a gag on my mouth. I couldn't believe I had let my guard down so easily. I've had plenty a man grab me from behind, but that man had grabbed me with Kairoseki. The man who was carrying us had taken my swords away and I was pissed off. If he'd done anything to those swords...

I felt us behind swung onto the ground roughly. There were two men talking, but I couldn't hear them over Caimie's cries. We were then dragged somewhere into a building, and then the burlap bag was swung off of us.

They tied off our bonds and a group of men carried Caimie out the hallway, and then another group came and carried me out after her. A man with heart shaped sunglasses greeted us. We were in a place that looked like a prison, with people inside the bars wearing collars like animals. There was an old man with a beard and long gray hair, with glasses. I made eye contact with him and he grinned at me. Something about him made me feel like I'd seen him before.

"Hohoho," The man with the childish sunglasses cackled. "Peterman brought us a good catch today, didn't he. A mermaid and a bird woman."

He leaned in closer to me. "Is she a Fruit User?"

"Yes, Disco-san, but the wings are hers." A man replied.

"Good, good," He crooned and cupped my chin. "You're almost too good for the Celestial Dragons. I'll let you free if you become my woman, eh?"

I spat in his face.

"You bitch!" He snarled and clubbed the side of my face.

I flew out of the men's arms and rolled to the floor. Disco then followed up on his attack and kicked my stomach. I shrieked in pain as he hit my old wound from Thriller Bark. I felt spasms run through my body and my veins felt like they were on fire.

"Disco-san! Please!" A man held him back.

Another man slipped one of the collars over my head and wrists and snapped it shut.

"Stop hurting Livia-chin!" Caimie cried.

"Huh?" Disco's arms snapped out and punched Caimie.

"Disco-san, you're damaging the merchandise!" The same man called out frantically.

'Damaging?' I thought in my throbbing mind. 'Damaging the merchandise? We're not things!'

"You're right." Disco said and shot the man. "I'm going to kill these two."

I felt the rush go through my body, the same kind of rush I felt when Blaze had done whatever he'd done to Sanji-kun and Oz. I looked over in the direction of where it came from. The old man that I had been watching was casually drinking out of his flask. Disco collapsed.

One of the other men threw us into the cell. Caimie started shaking and I wrapped my chained arms around her.

"Shh...it'll be ok..." I glanced at the old guy again.

He only smiled back once more. I suddenly recognized who he was. Disco slowly got up and glared at the two of us.

"Make sure they get sold together." He growled and stalked off.

"You're an interesting old man aren't you," I said. "Silvers Raleigh."

"Wahahaha!" He laughed. "So you know my name?"

"What former Marine wouldn't know the Dark King?" I replied.

"Oh, ne-chan, you were a Marine?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Forced to."

"Hmm. And please, I'd rather not be called that name anymore. Don't want the Navy going after me." He said.

"You're part of the Mugiwara Pirates, aren't you?" He continued.

I nodded. The sounds from the auction were distracting. They were on number fifteen. I hoped it wasn't us soon. There was only Caimie, Raleigh, the giant, and I left.

"I knew your father. He looks a lot like you." Raliegh said, with a grim look on his face. "He's probably still chasing after me."

"My father is dead." I said, confused.

"No, if I believe, he is a Vice Admiral, wasn't he?" Raleigh asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "You're getting old. My father died. He was murdered, for finding too much classified information."

Raleigh looked at me. "That was Cobalt Mason, Cobalt Blaze and Cobalt Crusoe's father."

"Yeah," I replied, a sarcastic tone creeping into my voice. "He was my father, too."

Raleigh looked away, a troubled expression coming onto his face.

"So you don't know..." He muttered.

"Don't know-huh?" My reply was broken off shortly as the men unlocked the lock to the cage.

"Prepare number seventeen and number eighteen."

I was grabbed, roughly, by the shoulders and was hauled out. They placed Caimie in a huge glass bowl, like a goldfish and placed a white sheet over her. They ordered me to get into a bigger cage that looked like a bird cage and locked me in there. I sat on the only thing that was in there, a swinging perch, and pretended to look bored. In reality, my heart was pounding and I was so scared. I was scared I would be separated from the crew that I loved, I was scared I would be separated from Sanji-kun, but most of all, I was scared that I would never see my brothers again.

"The mermaid, Caimie!" Disco sang and I saw the sheet off of Caimie's bowl get whipped off.

"And here's a lovely little bird lady!" They took the cover off of my cage and I squinted at the bright lights. "A former marine, now a former pirate, the notorious, Cobalt Livia!"

I heard screams and cheers coming from the audience, and a large amount of gross, perverted looking men staring and me and chuckling. I clenched my jaw and searched the crowd for the familiar straw hat.

"These two go together, there's no separating them!" Disco said. "So, what'll it be?"

"Five hundred million belis." I heard a grunt come from the crowd.

A man, well, a Celestial Dragon, to be exact, had just named the highest price. I heard a clatter and looked towards the sound. Nami, Franky, Sanji, Chopper and Crusoe were standing near the entrance, along with Hachi and Pappugg.

"Sold!" Disco trilled.

Suddenly, Luffy crashed into the ceiling on a Flying Fish Rider. Zoro and Blaze flew off of the back of it and rolled by the crew.

"Mm?" Luffy looked over at Caimie and I sitting in our cages. A rage suddenly came into his eyes.

"LIVIA AND CAIMIE AREN'T THINGS YOU CAN SELL!" He yelled and rushed at us.

"No, Luffy!" I cried.

"Mugiwara!" Hachi tried to restrain Luffy, but Luffy just pulled him along. "Wait! You can't-!"

His other arms slipped out of his coat.

People started panicking and giving Hachi disgusted looks because he was a Fisherman. Hachi let go of Luffy in a panic, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a shot rang out. The Celestial Dragon had shot Hachi. Caimie pounded on the glass bowl furiously. I stood up and leaned against the bars.

Luffy slowly turned around and started towards the Celestial Dragon.

"Stop, Mugiwara," Hachi grabbed Luffy's wrist. "You promised...I'm sorry I got in the way...I was stupid...Just trying to make up for what I did to Nami...Please...stop..."

Luffy walked on and punched the Celestial Dragon in the face. Everyone gasped in horror. The two Celestial Dragons who sat in the front stood up.

"Charloss!" The man said.

"Not even Roswald papa has hit him!" The woman wailed.

"Don't hurt my nakama!" Luffy growled.

Roswald shot at Luffy, but to no avail.

"Luffy!" I called. "Help us!"

People started to flee the auditorium. The Celestial Dragons called the guards and they started to attack the crew. Zoro's slice reached Caimie and I and we were free out of our cages. I heard a tiger's roar and sighed. Blaze was taking this too far. He probably was so pissed off seeing me in this state and was taking it out on the guards. As long as he got the job done...

* * *

**Blaze POV**I knew I was out of control.

And I didn't care. It felt good, finally being able to release some pent up rage in my body. I looked towards the stage and saw Livia giving me another one of her looks. I smiled, a toothy, fanged smile and painfully changed back as Robin flew in.

"Letting out some of your rage?" She asked, as we fought back to back, men's backs cracking harmoniously in the background.

"Yeah." I replied as I snapped the necks of the guards with my chains.

I felt her laugh softly. Usopp fell through the roof and landed on Roswald, knocking him out and enraging the only Celestial Dragon left. I gave a loud laugh.

"Looks like we're not leaving here peacefully." I smirked.

Franky and Crusoe fought blow by blow next to each other.

"Yeah~" They both sang in unison.

"Stop this nonsense immediately!" A shrill voice commanded.

The woman Celestial Dragon had her gun pointed at Caimie's head.

"She's going to die today." Her mouth curled in a snarl.

Livia suddenly jumped up, meaning to stop her but then I heard a gunshot. My world froze as I saw Livia fly backwards, slamming into the floor.

"Nngh-" She slowly struggled to get up.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The bullet hadn't hit her. The woman had shot at point blank, but it had missed. Right as I confirmed that fact, I realized the reason she was alive was because the bullet had ricocheted off her collar.

A ticking noise like a bomb started going off.

"Mmm?" Livia looked down and tried to get the collar off.

The ticking only went faster.

"Livia!" I yelled. "What the hells going on?!"

"The collars gonna blow!" Chopper wailed.

What? That collar was a bomb? Livia's eyes were the eyes of a frightened rabbit, running away from the hunter. She tugged and pulled and yanked at the collar but it would not come loose. The ticking just became faster and faster.

"Blaze!" She mouthed.

The ticking was at it's fastest.

I felt like I was running towards her in slow motion.

"Room."

The bomb went off.

I collapsed to my knees and immediately felt Robin by my side, holding onto my shoulders. It was dark and smokey from the bomb and I couldn't see anything. There was no way I just lost Livia now. No way. The smoke around Caimie cleared first, and I saw that the woman had cocked her pistol and was getting ready to shoot. She suddenly toppled over as the back curtain ripped open, to reveal a giant, and an old man with long white hair and a beard. The old man knocked out the rest of the soldiers with some unknown power.

My eyes darted over towards Livia's direction as the smoke cleared. A man wearing a white hat with a yellow and black shirt was kneeling over her.

"Livi, are you alright?" He asked, a note of concern in his voice.

He suddenly flew backwards and landed next to a polar bear wearing a orange jumpsuit. He blinked in shock, rubbing his jaw. I looked back over at Livia's direction, and saw that there was a clear fist shot into the sky. The fist slowly grew back human skin and Livia stood up, her face slightly sooty from the bomb.

"Trafalgar Law." She snarled and started towards him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Livi-!" He protested.

"Don't ever call me that name again!" She shouted. "You left me!"

"I didn't-" He protested.

"You left me, Trafalgar! Don't deny it! You left me!" She cut him off, enraged. "You promised you'd come back and you didn't! After one night of everything I could've asked for, you left to be some shitty pirate! You. Left. Me! And what did you name your crew? The Heart Pirates? Don't make me laugh."

"Livi, I'm sorry, I went back for you, but they said you were gone!" Law lifted his hands in submission.

"Liar," She sneered.

"I did!"

"Stop it! I still have it you know!" She said, angry tears spilling out of her eyes as she lifted up her shirt to reveal the tattoo that I'd tried to convince her on numerous occasions to remove. "Blaze tried to get me to take it off, but I didn't. Because I still loved you!"

She grew a clear, diamond rapier in her hand and started to walk closer to Law.

"I still have mine too!" Law exclaimed, lifting his sleeve to reveal Livia's initials on his bicep.

That didn't do anything to simmer Livia down. I glanced over at Sanji. He only had a shocked expression on his face as he watched Livia and Law's interactions.

"Mah, mah, Livia," A man with a red fur coat and red spiky hair held Livia back, wrapping his arms underneath her arms. "You don't have to kill him now."

I squinted.

"That's Eustass 'Captain' Kidd," Robin murmured in my ear. "The only man who has a higher bounty than Luffy."

That was right. But how did he know Livia?

Livia turned angrily in his arms, letting go of her rapier as it vanished in shards of diamond. "Kidd! Let go!"

"Not today, baby," He kissed her neck. "You've gotten sexier since I last saw you."

Livia let out a feminine gasp and leaned into his kiss. I saw Law and Sanji stiffen at the exact same time. I snorted softly. Both most likely thought that Kidd was hitting on his woman.

"You were so good in bed." He mumbled against her skin.

Livia reached around and tangled her fingers in his hair. "So were you."

"Mind doing it again?" He smirked.

"Oh, but Kidd," She turned in his arms. "I promised only that one time."

"True," Kidd looked off in the distance like he was thinking. "And you only let me fuck you in exchange that I give you information."

Livia tapped her fingers on his bare chest playfully. "I might reconsider what I said before."

"Really?" Kidd said, with a hint of sarcasm and pulled her closer to him.

"Maybe." She replied, barely brushing his lips with hers.

I felt extremely uncomfortable. I hated it when Livia was seducing guys in front of me. It was just...wrong for me to watch her while she did her magic.

"NMMMM, WHAT'RE DOING TO LIVIA-CHAN, YOU NO EYEBROW FREAK?!" The curly cook roared, his body aflame.

Livia ignored him and twisted out of his arms and walked towards the Heart Pirates. Law looked fearfully at her, but she wasn't aiming for him.

"Bepo!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around the polar bear. "You've gotten so big! Your fur is so thick and fluffy!"

The bear turned pink.

"I missed you!"

Law gave Bepo a look, warning him not to reply.

"I...I...I missed you too." Bepo stuttered.

"Bepo." Law hissed.

"Don't hurt Bepo." Livia said, sitting in Bepo's lap. "He's done nothing wrong, you big ass idiot."

"Yeah..." Bepo repeated. "Big ass idiot..."

"Well, well, well," I heard a chuckle. It came from the old guy. "You guys caused quite a ruckus."

Silvers Raleigh?

* * *

Raleigh carried Hachi to Shakki's bar and Chopper patched him while. While he was doing so, Raleigh told us about his connection to Gol D. Roger. Soon after, he agreed to coat our ship. Shakki gave us his Vivre card and Hisako told us that it'd probably take three days, so we would have to hide out on the island.

"Thanks you guys!" Luffy waved as we left.

"Hey," He turned to us. "Wanna hide in the amusement park?"

* * *

_ At Grove 27..._

"It's Kizaru!" People ran screaming. "Run!"

A tall man with aviators and a pinstriped yellow suit stood there, talking into his Den Den Mushi.

"Duplex is right behind us! Don't let him touch you with his right hand!" Another man with a broad chest, wearing a full out dark pink suit stood by Kizaru, smoking a cigar.

A few foolish pirates tried to shoot Kizaru and Duplex, but the bullets passed right through them.

"Hey," Kizaru turned to the two of them. "Do you know where this man named Sentoumaru is? He's my subordinate."

The pirates fled, screaming.

"I just asked a question." Kizaru smirked.

He kicked out his left foot, sending a beam of light into one of the Mangrove trees.

"Mah, mah, Kizaru," The deep voice of Duplex Rafael rumbled as the smoke blew out of his mouth.

"Oops," Kizaru grinned. "I might've gone too far."

"My daughter is on this archipelago," Duplex continued. "Don't go tearing up the place."

"Oh, Duplex kun, I didn't see you as the caring father type." Kizaru smirked as they walked the streets.

"I'm not." Duplex replied.

* * *

"Why is Kuma here again?" Robin gasped.

While we were walking, Bartholomew Kuma had landed directly in front of us.

"Oi, Kuma!" I yelled. "Where's your puppy dog, Koga?"

Kuma only looked down at me and took off his glove. I narrowed my eyes. There was something different about this one. He shot a laser beam from his hand and I jumped onto a Mangrove root to evade it.

"Somethings different." I muttered.

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and I rushed at him. I turned into my beast form and heard Livia rip a scream out of her throat.

"No, stop it!" She screamed at me.

I snarled and leapt at Kuma. All of our attacks put together knocked him down. I landed lightly on my pads, my lips still curled in a snarl.

Kuma stood back up and stared Zoro down.

"San...to...ryuu..." He said, between gritted teeth.

Kuma shot a laser beam at him and Zoro jumped out of the way. I caught his shirt in midair with my teeth and set him gently on the ground. Livia looked shocked. She probably hadn't even imagined that I'd gained this much control.

"Don't worry about him, Luffy," Sanji said. "Focus on the enemy."

He nodded. I sprinted forward, meaning to catch Kuma off guard but as I sprang, I heard the sound of his charge up. The blasts from his two hands and mouth hit me head on and I felt myself being thrown towards Robin and the others. I slowly changed back as I lost consciousness.

"Blaze...Blaze!" Chopper shook me to try and keep me conscious, but my eyelids slid shut.

* * *

I felt a hand on my arm as I groggily woke up. I looked over to the side and Robin was holding my arm protectively.

"EVERYONE!" Luffy yelled. "SPLIT UP! WE'LL MEET IN THREE DAYS!"

I struggled to get up and Robin looked surprised that I was up, but took my hand and ran with Luffy and Chopper. Crusoe ran with Nami, Franky and Sanji for obvious reasons and Livia ran with Zoro, Usopp and Brook.

"Why...are we running?" I asked Robin through breaths.

"Do you see that guy?" She asked.

I turned.

"Sentoumaru..." I muttered.

"He's attacking us now."

Sentoumaru went after us. Luffy used his Gatling technique on him, but Sentoumaru blocked it. Luffy flew back and hit the wall.

"He's a rubber man," I said. "That shouldn't affect him..."

"ZORO!" There was a flash of light and a boom. "LIVIA!"

I whipped around.

"That's Kizaru!" Robin said, panicked. "He's an Admiral!"

Kizaru had his leg poised above Zoro's head, ready to kill him. My eyes slid to my left. There was blood trickling out of Livia's mouth as she stared weakly up at Duplex, who had her in his grasp, his diamond right hand turning back into human skin. My eyes widened. How could he have the same powers as Livia?

"USOPP! DO SOMETHING!" Luffy screamed.

Usopp shot at Kizaru, but all his attacks went through him. Brook attacked Duplex, but Duplex just turned into diamond and Brook was retaliated.

Robin tried rolling Zoro and Livia away from their attackers, but to no avail. Duplex caught Livia up again and Kizaru used his light speed and smashed Zoro into the ground.

"They were right. You're a lot like me." Duplex grinned.

"What?" Livia whispered, clearly in a lot of pain.

"You don't know?" Duplex said. "Well, fitting that I should tell you. You're-"

Kizaru poised his leg down at Zoro, but was rejected by Raleigh, who kicked his leg aside.

"Hatchi...Buka." I heard a coarse voice say.

Eight copies of Hisako appeared around Duplex and threw him backwards. Livia rolled to the ground. I saw Hisako hop from a tree branch and draw his large, shuriken.

"I don't think you should be saying things like that," His dark violet eyes shined. "Rafael."

"Oh, Hisako-kun, you were on this island? I'd only heard rumors." Duplex chuckled and stood up.

The diamond on his body slowly vanished.

"Oh, look, it's running out." Duplex sighed. "Time to get a new power, I guess."

Duplex lifted the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his right hand. "Don't let me touch you with my right hand, Hisako-kun.

"I won't let your ability to copy people's powers affect me." Hisako replied.

"USOPP! TAKE THEM TO SAFETY!"

I changed into my beast form and picked Livia up, sliding her onto my back. I ran next to Robin, eventually pushing her and Chopper onto my back. It would be faster that way.

"Blaze, don't push yourself." Robin said as she noticed my fatigue.

Luffy battled Sentoumaru in the background. I could feel Chopper shaking with rage and made a silent plea with him so that he wouldn't do anything. Chopper jumped off my back and bit three balls of candy.

"Rumble!"

He turned into a huge monster that seemed out control. His attacks became stronger, but his attack speed was slower.

"What is that?" I growled, painstakingly changing into my half beast form.

"I've only heard stories about it." Robin replied.

"Sanji-kun..." I heard Livia say softly.

I looked over to where she was looking at and Sanji had gotten blasted back onto the ground by PX-1. Zoro slowly stood up as another Pacifista stood behind him. This was the real one. This was the real Bartholomew Kuma.

"If you want to go on vacation," He said, slipping off his glove. "Where would you like to go?"

Kuma swung his arm down and Zoro vanished.

"Z-Zoro..." I whispered.

Where had he gone?

"Where's Zoro?!" Luffy shouted.

"I'm not sure if it's true or not," Sentoumaru said. "But it's said that a person hit by his paws will be thrown into the air for three days. And not to somewhere where you can get to quickly."

"ZORO!" Usopp yelled. "HE WAS JUST RIGHT HERE!"

I heard the charge up sound of PX-1. "Usopp! Watch out!"

He turned around slowly, but Kuma teleported and hit PX-1 out of the way. Brook then stood in front of Usopp.

"I will protect you!" He said. "Even if it costs me my life! Ah, but I am already dea-"

Brook was hit off.

I couldn't believe it. All my nakama were being defeated this easily. This wasn't how our journey was supposed to end.

Kuma teleported over to where Crusoe, Franky and Nami were. He blasted Crusoe over to Robin and I and then aimed for Franky.

"Strong-"

Franky vanished.

A scream shattered the air. Nami was backing away from an advancing Kuma.

"Cruose!" She reached out. "Luffy! Hel-"

Nami was gone.

"NAMI!" Crusoe yelled. "NAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I turned back into my human form and placed a hand on Crusoe's trembling form. Chopper roared and prepared an attack aiming for Kuma. Kuma outstretched his hand and Chopper, too, was gone.

Kuma walked slowly towards Robin, who was backing away, pure fear in her eyes.

"I won't let you get her that easily." Livia touched the ground and a clear wall of diamond appeared in between Kuma and Robin.

"I'm tired of running." I whipped out my chains and wrapped them around my hands.

Livia grew two diamond swords that looked exactly like her old ones and Crusoe spun his chakrams around his fingers.

"You guys know what you're doing, right?" I muttered to the pair of them.

"Of course," Livia laughed. "We're family, after all."

"We'll go wherever you go, Blaze." Crusoe said.

I grinned. "Thanks guys."

We advanced towards Kuma, past Robin and Luffy's agape mouths.

"Luffy," I said, stretching out my chains. "It was a short time, but it was fun."

"You three know what the outcome will be, correct?" Kuma asked, quietly.

"Of course," I answered. "BECAUSE LUFFY'S THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Livia slid her blades together and Crusoe held his chakrams at the ready.

"Blaze! Stop! Wait, no!" I heard Robin cry.

I lifted up a hand and she stopped moving forward.

"We're doing this for our nakama." I said.

"Well then," Kuma took off his gloves. "Let's begin then, shall we?" 


	25. Log 25

**A/N:_ Sorry for the shorter chapter but...this is it..._**

This is where we say goodbye to everyone...

* * *

Log 25

**Blaze POV**

I laid there on the ground, my breath coming in heaving mouthfuls. I felt blood trickling down from my forehead, mouth, all over my body. There were sparkling, shattered bits of diamond scattered on the grass. My hands shook, the grooves in my chains digging into my hands. They were all gone.

Crusoe.

Livia.

Gone.

* * *

_Crusoe was the first to rush at Kuma. A bright light shot out from his hands as the world became black and white and we all slowed down. Crusoe grinned as Kuma slowly turned his head as Crusoe shot past him and sliced his chest._

The color came back and Kuma stumbled as his wires snapped and electricity crackled round his body.

Crusoe turned and grinned as he watched his attack affect Kuma.

Kuma lifted his hand towards Crusoe and quick as lightning, a shockwave burst from his paw pads and hit Crusoe full in the face.

"Crusoe!" Livia and I yelled.

"Acck!" Crusoe slammed into a mangrove tree.

He staggered to his feet, his chakrams hooked to his belt and holding his eyes with his hands. There was blood everywhere on his face as he groaned and tripped blindly around.

"My...eyes...!" He hissed.

He was unknowing walking towards Kuma, who was also making his way towards Crusoe.

"Crusoe, stop-!" Kuma cut me off by blasting a shockwave at us.

Livia and I were tossed into the air. I stumbled as I slowly got up and watched through squinted eyes as Kuma approached Crusoe who was now kneeling on the ground, blood pouring through his hands.

"You will be the first to go." Kuma said quietly.

"CRUSOE!" A strangled yell tore out of my throat.

Livia just knelt there on her hands and knees in shock, her blue eyes wide.

"He's helpless!" Luffy yelled. "Stop!"

Kuma stretched out his hand.

**Out of the last five remaining bubbles, one popped.**

"CRUSOE!" Luffy screamed.

Livia dashed out from under the debris and stabbed at Kuma. He twisted away from her and she leapt into the air, her wings beating. She dived at him again and he evaded. Suddenly, she was in his gloved grip.

"Blaze!" She cried out, struggling to get out of his hand.

I felt like I was moving in slow motion. My feet and chains dragged on the ground as I staggered towards Livia.

"You're next." Kuma said.

Livia's diamond wall that was standing shattered.

**The fourth bubble floating in the air popped.**

There was nothing in Kuma's hand. I stumbled towards him as my vision started to blur and hot tears stung my eyes.

"They were right here," I said, hoarsely. "They were just here...THEY WERE JUST THERE!"

Kuma slowly turned to me.

"I won't forgive you," I said. "I'll never forgive you!"

I grew into the half form of my Saber Toothed Tiger and roared as I rushed towards him. I didn't even get a hit on him as he simply outstretched his hand, touched my chest, and hit me back, towards Luffy and Robin. I groaned as I slowly changed back into a human and saw Luffy's eyes shaking.

"What're you doing?" I moaned. "Take Robin and go."

Luffy just stared at me. Robin looked at me with her hand over her mouth, tears spilling out of her eyes.

I grunted and slowly got back up.

"You were still alive?" Kuma asked disdainfully.

Kuma shot another shockwave and I flew limply into the air and hit a tree branch, hard.

* * *

I got back up and faced Kuma, spitting out blood from my mouth.

"Why do you fight?" He asked.

"Luffy!" I shouted, ignoring him. "Take Robin and leave! I'll beat him!"

"You're losing this much, yet you still say you will beat me?" Kuma said. "Pitiful."

He shot me back again.

"Nnaarggh!" I coughed out as I slammed into the ground.

My chains flew out of my hand. I could see Luffy and Robin standing in front of me in the distance. I dragged myself across the ground towards my chains, but was stopped. Kuma had his foot on my leg.

"I'll ask again," He said. "Why do you still fight?"

I smirked. "You bastard Pacifistas wouldn't understand."

I paused to catch my breath.

"I'm fighting for Luffy!" I yelled. "I'm fighting for my nakama! You wouldn't understand. I'm fighting so that they can escape!"

"It's a 100 to 1 ratio of you dying." Kuma said.

"I know," I said. "But Luffy is the man who's going to become the Pirate King! He's my captain!"

"And you don't care if you die?" Kuma asked quietly.

"I don't." I replied with a grin.

"So be it." Kuma lowered his hand.

I grasped tightly onto my chains. Robin let out a sob.

I smiled. "Robin," She looked at me, the tears flowing freely. "I love you."

_The third bubble in the air popped._

**And on that day, in Grove 17 of Sabaody Archipelago, the Mugiwara Pirates were completely and utterly defeated.**

* * *

A/N:_ So...is there going to be a sequel?_

Hell yeah. 


End file.
